Three Dads and a Little Rini
by KatBlue
Summary: Andrew, Darien and Seiya are best friends living in a two story apartment. They each have their jobs to pay rent and have very good social lives until one day…A baby carriage appears at their door step. Chapter 48 up.
1. The Baby

Three Dad's and a Little Rini.

The Baby.

Andrew, Darien and Seiya are best friends living in a two story apartment. They each have their jobs to pay rent and have very good social lives until one day…A baby carriage appears at their door step.

Andrew Hansford is a handsome blue eye blonde who works at a café called the Crown in town, which he owns with his sister, Elizabeth. The café has been in the family for years and he wouldn't give it up. He also works as a volunteer at the local hospital where his best friend Darien works saving lives as Dr. Darien Shields.

"Can I take your order?" asks Andrew to one of his customers. His incredible smile and crystal blue eyes put a smile on any girls face but he only has eyes for one lucky lady. She is tall, has brown hair with intense green eyes.

"Yes, I'll have a large chocolate shake, two muffins, and a cup of water to wash it down," says the lady. Andrew's eyes rise up then he realizes why she's ordered so much. The lady is seven months pregnant.

"Right away," says Andrew with a smile. He thinks to himself that someday he'd like to have a family of his own with a special girl in the near future. Andrew walks over to Lita, a girl who has work with him since she move to town about two years ago. The two became inseparable and have been going out ever since. "Two muffins, chocolate shake and a water." Andrew kisses Lita on the cheek, which still makes her blush even though they have been together for two years.

Darien Shields deals with different people. The rowdy, the obnoxious, and even the dead. No matter what troubled him each and everyday, he is never in a bad mood. It has already been tested. He has had quite a few flings with some of the nurses and couple of interns, but now his interest had strayed away from the OR.

"Dr. Shields," calls a woman as Darien makes his way to the exit of the hospital. He turns around. "You heading out?"

"Yeah, tomorrow's my day off," says Darien. The woman walks over to him. She has dark brown long hair and is wearing dark color clothing expect for a red rose pin on her collar. "When do you get off?" Darien grins at her.

"What a coincidence," says the woman. "Tomorrow's my day off too." She begins to fix Darien's collar. "I'll see you tonight."

"Pick you up at nine."

"I'll be waiting. I'm feeling Italian."

"Sounds good." Darien smiles then leaves the hospital. He passes by a room where new parents are seeing their new born baby and looks in for a bit on his way.

Seiya Kou is a flirt, a romantic and a rock star with band that are staying local for their big fan base in their home town. He and his brothers, Yaten and Taiki are striving hard to get a real big hit to expand their fan base world wide. Their record company is just starting to get a name for itself thanks to The Three Lights, Seiya's bands.

"I think that's enough for today," says Seiya. He places his guitar down on its place and turns to his brother. Although they don't live together, the three are very close they just can't stand living with each other. It is something they promise themselves to never ever do when they became a band.

"So, Seiya," says Yaten. "Who's your date tonight?"

"Molly, from the book shop," says Seiya putting on his jacket.

"Molly?" says Taiki. "From the book shop. Why were you in a book shop?"

"They got magazines there Taiki not just books," says Seiya.

"Well, good luck with this one," says Yaten. "You doing anything special tonight Taiki?"

"Nope," replies Taiki. "Just sitting down to dinner and then reading a good book by the fire." Yaten and Seiya both raise their eye brows and think that their brother must be the most boring-ests person in the entire world.

"Hey, what about that girl you met at the concert," says Seiya. "Didn't you get her number?" Seiya nudges Taiki who bows his head.

"Yes, Amy," says Taiki with a dreamy look.

"Then how about calling her."

Taiki blushes at Seiya's suggestion. Seiya nods his head and heads to the exit.

"You've got live life Taiki. Who knows what surprise it might bring you."

"For once he's got a point," says Yaten.

As Seiya waits outside for a taxi, he sees a woman with a baby trying to catch one, too. She seems to have no luck. Seiya flags one down quickly and calls the lady over.

"Thank you so much," says the lady as she and her baby enter the taxi.

"No problem," says Seiya with a smile. The baby giggles at Seiya and he waves to the baby as he closes the door.

The three guys live different life styles, have different taste in women and all have hope for a family someday with the right girl. Right now, they are living life and leaving the worrying about the future for the future.

After work, Andrew always walks Lita home. The two are holding hands as the arrive in front of her apartment building.

"This is the end of the line," says Lita.

"Yep," replies Andrew as he releases her hand. He then caresses her cheek and kisses her on the lips. "See ya tomorrow."

"Yeah." Lita nods her head as she licks her lips and smiles. Andrew turns around and heads down the street. Lita sighs then heads into her apartment. She lives with her two best friends Raye and Mina who have a rule in the apartment, no guys allowed. It was more Raye's rule but the girls abide by it.

Darien gets into his red convertible, puts on his black sunglasses, and drives off. He needs to make a couple quick stops before he gets home. First, the flower shop for some roses; second, make reservations for ten o'clock dinner at a nice Italian restaurant; and third, pick up the bracelet he had bought for his date and sent it to be engraved.

After that, he heads home for a quick shower and back to the hospital to pick up Rita for their date. He parks his car and heads upstairs to his apartment. None of his roommates are home and so the one bathroom is vacant. He quickly makes his way to his room then heads to the bathroom.

The front door opens and in comes Seiya. He sees Darien's suit case and knows he got to the hot shower before him. He curses himself for not driving faster. Seiya heads to his room and looks into his closet.

A couple seconds later, Andrew comes through the door and already hears the shower and movement in Seiya's room. He knew his roommates had beat him to the hot shower. He nods his head and sighs.

Neither had time to chit chat. Darien steps out of the shower and Seiya rushes in. Darien changes his attire and heads for the door, waves goodbye to Andrew and is gone for the night. Minutes later, Seiya exit's the bathroom and changes. He combs his hair back into his long pony tail and heads for the door.

"See ya Andrew," says Seiya as he exit's the apartment. Andrew waves goodbye as the door closes and all is quiet. He walks over to his room and checks his messages. One is from his mother asking him for something. He quickly skips it. The next is from Elizabeth telling him she wouldn't be going to work tomorrow cause she had study buddies with her friends and the third one is mute. Someone is on the line but whom ever it isn't speaking. Andrew can hear the person's breathing then they hung up.

At the Italian restaurant, Darien's plan work perfectly. The roses come first before the dinner then some cocktails to smoothen the mood, and around desert time he pulls the bracelet out. By the time the two were in the car, they were seriously in make-out session.

"Darien," says Rita breathing heavily. "This night has been so wonderful. I'll never forget it."

"Neither will I," says Darien with a grin.

As for Seiya, he meets his book shop girl at small café. She is a sweet girl with red hair and turquoise eyes. Seiya likes girls like that, sweet and simple. Very down to earth. He needs a girl like that cause of his career.

Back at the apartment, a girl leaves the building crying. She looks at the apartment one more time then gets into her car and drives off. A couple minutes later, Darien and Seiya both arrive from their dates. They both say hi and enter the elevator together.

"So how was your date?" asks Seiya always curious.

"It was good," replies Darien. "I think Rita's a keeper."

"I thought you were giving up on hospital staff."

"Yeah, but I could change my mind."

"Right." Seiya nods his head.

"How about you?"

"It was interestingly…" Seiya stops there to think. "...Boring." Seiya bows his head. "I fell asleep on half the date when she was ranting on about something or other. I don't remember."

Darien laughs at Seiya as the elevator doors open. The two exit and walk over to their apartment. They both stop at their door and see a baby bag and a baby carriage covered with a light blanket.

"Um, who is this?" asks Seiya. They look left then right and don't see anyone.

"There's a note," says Darien grabbing it and reading it. The note has their apartment number on it. They both peer closer to the carriage as Darien lifts the blanket and uncovers a baby girl with rosy cheeks and blue eyes. The two look at each other.

"Andrew!" the both call out.

AN: I hope you like the start of it. Another remake movie. It's going to be fun. Sailor Moon style. LOL.


	2. Babysitting

Chapter 2. Three Dad's and a Little Rini.

Babysitting.

Andrew is half asleep on the sofa when he hears his roommates call his name from the hallway outside. He groans and makes his way over to the door.

"What?" asks Andrew about to yell at his mates for waking him up. Then he turns to look at what they are looking at. "Where did this come from?" He comes out to the hallway and looks at the baby carriage before them.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," says Darien.

"Who would leave a baby at our doorstep?" asks Seiya.

"Bring the baby inside," says Andrew. "Who knows how long she's been out here?"

"There's a note," says Darien as he enters the apartment and opens letter. Seiya grabs the baby carriage and Andrew takes the baby bag next to it. Darien then starts to read the letter. "I know this is sudden but I wouldn't be doing this if I weren't extremely desperate. I love my daughter very much and I'm not abandoning her. I need for you to take care of her for a while. I'll be coming back for her in a couple months. Rini is a sweet girl and I hope that she won't cause you too much trouble. I know I didn't call but we've been out of touch for a while. Please help me. Thanks, S."

"S?" says Seiya taking a closer look at the little girl inside the carriage.

"That's what it says," says Darien.

"Who is S?" asks Andrew.

"I know tons of women I've been with that start with an S, but I don't think…" Darien and Andrew glare at Seiya. "No. No way. It could be one you guys."

"Impossible," says Andrew. "I've been with Lita for the last two years. This little girl looks to be six months old. I'd never cheat on Lita. She'd kill me and I mean literally."

"You are scared of your own girlfriend," says Darien with grin as he nods his head for his poor friend.

"Hey, Darien girls can be scary sometimes," says Seiya.

"Whatever," says Darien as he takes a look at the little girl. She giggles and smiles at him. "She's cute."

"What are we going to do?" asks Andrew. He snatches the letter from Darien and waves it around. "One of your ex-girlfriends have brought us a big responsibility. A girlfriend who was obviously too scared to tell you the truth."

Seiya and Darien bow their heads. Sometimes Andrew can feel like a dad scolding the two for doing something foolish and childish. He always has the point and they accept it when he gets all parental on them.

"I have the day off tomorrow," says Darien. "I'll take care of her and I'll call some of my ex-girlfriends to find out who Rini belongs to."

"Okay, that's a start," says Andrew as he puts the letter down not even looking at it. "We'll need to go shopping for something's for Rini."

"There are tons of stuff in the bag here," says Seiya searching the bag and finding formulas, baby food, bottles and diapers too.

"Yeah, but where is she going to sleep?" asks Andrew.

"My bed's the biggest," says Darien. "She'll sleep in my bed."

"She can't sleep in your bed. She's a baby. She'll falls off."

"We can barricade the bed with pillows."

"Sounds like a plan," says Seiya as he heads over to Darien's room with the baby bag. Darien picks up Rini and takes her into his room. Andrew rolls his eyes and follows his two roommates. Seiya pulls the pillows from Darien's bed and makes a little barricade like Darien said. Darien then rocks Rini a little and places her in-between the pillows. She giggles a little.

"Hey, check this out," says Seiya finding a little jewelry box with a dancing princess inside of it. It played a sweet melody that both Darien and Seiya remember. They all then look at the little girl and she was fast asleep. The three sneak out of the room and close the door.

"When I get out of work we can go get some stuff for her," says Andrew. "I'll get Lita to help…"

"NO!" say both Seiya and Darien cursing themselves for being so loud. They all move over to the door and listen in, but luckily the little girl was still asleep.

"Why not?"

"Cause she'll only yell at us like you did," says Seiya. "We only need one lecture. Thank you very much."

"Okay, so how about Lizzie?"

"Lizzy I can I handle," says Seiya with a smile.

"The answer is no she is not going out with you Seiya."

Darien laughs at the two and decides to take peek at the sleeping baby. 'She is so beautiful' he says to himself. He is thinking of what girl he dated would be the one to hide this little bundle from him. He takes a deep sigh.

The next morning, Andrew checks on Rini and Darien. He sees Darien sleeping in his sofa near the bed and little Rini still asleep in the king size bed within the pillows. Andrew smiles at the little girl then closes the door quietly. He then walks over to the kitchen and finds Seiya already up.

"Are you feeling alright?" asks Andrew. Seiya doesn't usually get up early.

"Ha, very funny," says Seiya. "I'm preparing the bottles for Darien. Knowing him he wouldn't know how to do it."

"And you would."

"Yeah, I dated a girl who had to take care of her baby nieces and nephews and I helped her out sometimes."

"Oh, really. Maybe she could be…"

"Nope. Didn't go that far with her. She always had the kids around her. Besides her name was Veronica."

"Oh, I see."

"What are you doing Seiya?" asks a sleepy Darien walking over to the kitchen.

"Making the formulas for Rini," replies Seiya as he closes the sixth bottle and puts it into the frig. "The bag brought quite a few stuff so I guess it will do for one day and the rest we'll buy. Warm the bottle a little. Don't forget to test it on…"

"I know what I'm doing," says Darien. "I know how to take care of baby Seiya."

"Alright, don't be such a grouch. I thought Yaten was bad." Seiya washes his hand and grabs hold of his jacket then heads to the door. "Good luck."

"You're going to need it," says Andrew as he heads to his room to change. Then Darien hears the baby start to cry.

After Andrew had gone to work, Darien gives little Rini a bottle and finds jar of baby food to feed her. He places her on his lap and lays her on his stomach. The mother was right, Rini is a good little girl. He had no trouble feeding her. She ate the whole jar and the whole bottle too.

"You've got an appetite," says Darien. "Maybe you are Seiya's kid after all." Darien laughs at that and puts Rini on his shoulder to burp her. He pats her lightly on her back and she burps some real loud ones. "Come tiny whiny Rini, lets go watch some TV." He lays her in her carriage and moves it over to where the TV is then he heads over to his room to get his little black book. "Lets see if we can find who your mommy is unless you want to tell me." Darien looks at Rini and she giggles. "Fine I'll find her myself."

He flips through the pages and finds the first girl with the first name starting with an S. Darien grabs the phone and dials the number.

"Scarlet, hi it's Darien," says Darien. The girl doesn't recognize his voice or his name. "Remember..."

"Oh, the jerk," says Scarlet.

Darien's eyes rise at the fact that this girl whom he hasn't talk to him since a little after medical school is calling him a jerk. He shakes that off and continues to ask her the question that he'd called her for. The girl is surprise by Darien's question and hangs up on him. Darien looks at the phone.

"Was it something I said?" Darien looks at Rini. "Next, Sophie."

A couple calls later, Darien has given up and tosses his black book across the room. Then he remembers about a girl who wasn't in his black book. She was special, but he hasn't talked to her ages. He couldn't believe that she'd be the one because he knew she tell him if she were having a baby that belong to him so he puts the thoughts of her being a candidate out of his mind.

The door bell rings and Darien heads over to get it. He's hoping it's Lizzie coming over from school. He opens the door and is surprise to see his current girlfriend, Rita. His eyes widen and he closes the door on her face.

"Darien?" says Rita.

AN: It's going to get interesting. I promise. Seiya is going to try to see his ex-girlfriends in person so that's going to be fun. LOL.


	3. Playing Dad

Chapter 3. Three Dad's and a Little Rini.

Playing Dad.

Darien rolls his eyes and he knew very well if Rita saw Rini she would have questions which he couldn't answer truthfully. He looks at Rini and decides to roll the carriage into the his room. Darien turns on the TV in his room and kneels down to Rini.

"Okay, Rini," says Darien. "You have to be very quiet for me. Watch the cartoons but don't make a sound." He quickly runs out of his room and closes the door leaving it slightly ajar. Darien rushes over to the door and opens it. He gives Rita a big smile.

"Darien, why did you slam the door on my face?" asks Rita as she makes her way into the apartment.

"Huh, umm," says Darien as he closes the door. "I'm sorry. I was hiding something I have for you."

"You have a surprise for me?"

"Yeah, but you almost spoiled it and it's not ready yet."

"Oh."

"Look, today I feel really tire and all so maybe we can go out some other time."

"Oh, I was so looking forward to spending the day with you." Rita gives Darien a sad face.

"I'm sorry Rita. Besides I'm working on that surprise for you."

"Okay, well I'll see tomorrow at work."

"Right." Darien leads her over to the door and escorts her out. He closes the door quickly and leans on it. "Yeah, here's the surprise I have a baby that was left at our door step and I have no idea if she's mine." Darien rolls his eyes. He heads over to his room and kneels down to Rini's side. "Don't ever grow up. Being a grown is not a good thing." Rini laughs at Darien.

Meanwhile at The Three Lights rehearsal studio, Seiya isn't concentrating on his playing. Yaten and Taiki notice this and look at him. Seiya puts his guitar down and sits down.

"What's the matter with you today?" asks Taiki concern in his tone. "You never miss a beat."

"I know," says Seiya with a sigh. "I just got things on my mind."

"More like girls," says Yaten with a smirk.

"Yeah, you could say that," says Seiya. "Girl."

"Who is it this time?" asks Taiki curious to know.

"Well...Last night we found a baby carriage at our door step," Seiya explains. "And we don't know who the mother is or if the baby is either mines or Darien's."

"She just abandon her baby," says Taiki.

"She said she needed our help to take care of her for a couple months and that she'd come back for her."

"Why didn't she call or…"

"She left a letter but she didn't even put her name on it. The only thing the letter had was her first initial, which is S. I've dated tons of girls that have names that start with an S."

"Well, are you going to sit here and wait or are you going to go out there and find this woman."

"I'll sit and wait."

"Seiya you are such a lazy…" says Yaten but Taiki cuts him off.

"Seiya you should try to find out who the mother is."

"How am I going to do that? I don't even know if the kid is really mine. For all I know she could be Darien's."

"What does the kid look like?" asks Yaten.

"Umm, well she has dark blonde hair, really pretty blue eyes, the cutest button nose…" Seiya is smiling as he explains to his brothers what the little girl looks like.

Taiki and Yaten raise their eye brows at how Seiya describes the child. Seiya then realizes and looks at his brothers.

"Alright, I'll try to find the mom," says Seiya as he sighs.

"She's not a pet you can keep Seiya so don't get attach," says Taiki.

Seiya nods his head then heads out of the studio and out into the streets. He pulls out his address book and looks for his ex-girlfriends addresses. Seiya decides to visit any ex-girlfriend who has a name starting with an S.

"Sandy," says Seiya as he approaches a door and knocks. "Hi, remember me. Seiya Kou. I just wanted to…" The girl gives him a glare and slaps him on the face. "Ouch. What did you do that for?" The girl pulls away and calls someone.

"Mel!" she calls out then loud barks can be heard from a distance. Seiya doesn't stay to find out and runs as fast as he can. The next couple girls receive Seiya with the same outcomes who are Sarah, Susan, Sally and Sassy.

Back at the apartment, Andrew and Lizzie arrive and didn't find Darien. They call for him but he didn't reply. Lizzie hears the shower running and knocks on the bathroom door, which is ajar. She enters the bathroom and hears Darien singing in the shower.

"Umm, Darien?" says Lizzie.

"Lizzie!" says Darien as he sticks his head out of the shower. Andrew enters the bathroom and covers his sisters eye.

"Darien!" says Andrew.

"Andrew it's not like I haven't seen men's body parts before," says Lizzie rolling her eyes under Andrew's hands. He then looks at Lizzie and pulls her out of the bathroom. "What are you doing? Where's Rini?"

"She's in hear with me," replies Darien as he lets Rini peek out of the shower. Andrew rolls his eyes and takes Rini from Darien's hands. "What do expect me to do? She had a little too much fun with her food during lunch."

Andrew exit's the bathroom with Rini wrap up in a pink towel. Lizzie finally gets to see her and helps get her change. Darien then comes out of the bathroom in his blue bathrobe. Lizzie's eyes widen then a smile rolls across her face.

"Where is Seiya? Isn't he coming?"

"He called me and said he'd meet us there. Hurry up and change." Darien nods and heads to his room to change.

"Lucky kid," says Lizzie.

"Why'd you say that?" asks Andrew.

"She got to shower with Darien." Lizzie smirks at her brother. She loves messing with her brother about her taste in men and bothers him a lot making occasional remarks about both his roommates. Seiya is really the one who taught her to do that.

"Why do you torture me so much?" asks Andrew as he glares at Lizzie.

"Cause I can," replies Lizzie with a smile.

"You need to stop hanging around Seiya. He is a bad influence on you."

The three head out to the baby store to get some things for little Rini. They walk the aisles and pack the small cart with baby formulas, diapers, and baby powder.

"This was pretty easy," says Lizzie. "At least the mom left you guys with the stuff she eats and drinks."

"Yeah, but she still didn't tell us who she is and who the dad is," says Andrew.

"Well." Lizzie turns to Rini and looks at her. "Mom's gotta be blonde cause Darien and Seiya are not."

"Her blue eyes are very distinctive," says Darien.

"Did you call your ex's?" asks Andrew to Darien.

"Yeah, but none of knew what I was talking about. She's got a couple qualities of Seiya. She's gotta be his."

"You call my name," says Seiya at the end of the aisle. He is wearing his sunglasses and a black jacket.

"Seiya," says Lizzie running up to him and hugging him.

"Hey, Liz," says Seiya. "Long time no see." Lizzie smiles at him and blushes.

Andrew glares at Seiya and he rolls his eyes. He walks over to Darien and looks at the cart next to him.

"Here's your kid," says Darien giving Rini to Seiya.

"She's not my…" Seiya holds Rini and she places her head on his shoulder.

"She's so calm with you," says Darien.

"Maybe cause you tired her up all day," says Seiya.

"No, she played in your room and…"

"My room!" Rini starts to fuzz and cry because of Seiya's scream.

"Hand her over," says Andrew. He takes Rini and rocks her gently in his arms. "Ah, Rini. Where could your mommy be?"

AN: I'm trilled for the reviews. I love that people like the story. Come on guys you know who the mom is and you know who the dad is. Really it's easy. Please review. I'd be ever so grateful.


	4. Baby Talk

Chapter 4. Three Dad's and a Little Rini.

Baby Talk

They are all walking back to the apartment building. Seiya and Darien are carrying all the bags of baby stuff they bought, Lizzie is carrying Rini's baby bag and Andrew is carrying Rini. Andrew opens the door for the guys then is surprise to see Lita walking over to them. She gives him a strange look when she sees him carrying a baby in his arms.

"Andrew," says Lita as she approaches him. "Who is this?" She is indicating Rini in his arms.

"Umm, I…" Andrew stumbles with his words. Seiya and Darien watch him and laugh a little. Out of the three of them he's the only one that doesn't know how to lie.

"She's our cousin Rini," says Lizzie poking her head out to say hi to Lita. "Andrew promise he'd take care of her for couple days. He loves kids." Lizzie pats him on the back and Andrew smiles agreeing with his sister.

"Oh," says Lita. "She's so cute. Why couldn't you tell me that? You look like a deer caught in headlights."

"I was just surprise to see you," says Andrew. "That's all."

"If you need any help…"

"No, I think we'll manage. Thanks." Andrew kisses Lita on the cheek then enters the building and takes deep sigh as he watches Lita walk away.

"You should of seen the look on your face," says Seiya starting to laugh hysterically. "Man, it was priceless."

"Come on Seiya," says Darien pulling him into the elevator.

When they enter the apartment, Seiya and Darien put all the bags on the kitchen table. Lizzie begins to take some stuff out of the bags and organizes them putting the baby food in the pantry and juice drinks in the frig.

"Hey, why don't you two set up the baby crib," says Lizzie to Darien and Seiya. "Its in that box by the door."

"Who's crib?" asks Darien as he makes his way to the box.

"It was mine. I found it in the attic."

"How do put it together?"

"Here let me help," says Seiya grabbing a piece of the crib.

"No! I don't need your help. I can do this on my own."

"No you can't." Seiya pulls back the piece that Darien took.

"Stop fighting you two," says Andrew. "You'll never get anywhere with that."

"Yeah," says Lizzie coming over. "Rini is going to look up to you guys. She's going to absorb everything you do."

"Who wants diaper duty?" asks Andrew trying to hold his breath. Seiya and Darien lower their heads. Andrew rolls his eyes.

A month passes by quickly and the guys get accustom with little Rini. Each of them would do there part to take care of her and the little girl was so happy that she was loved by three dads. Andrew took her one time to the Crown when none of the guys could take care of her. She had her first milkshake, chocolate, and she brought in more customers especially girls. Lita watch Andrew acting so different with Rini and it makes her think of having her own baby someday.

Another time, Seiya takes Rini to his rehearsal studio. Tiny whiny Rini met uncle Taiki and uncle Yaten. Taiki took a liking to the girl immediately and held her while Seiya would take his instruments out. Yaten didn't want anything to do with the little girl but Rini always cried to want to go to him for some strange reason. He finally broke and carried her for a while. Rini was calm with Yaten and he like the feel of having a baby in his arms.

"You want one too," says Seiya to Yaten with a smirk. Yaten glares at Seiya. "Go out with a girl!" Yaten growls at Seiya and hands Rini over to Taiki.

"You two," says Taiki. "Not in front of the baby."

"Fine," says Yaten. "I strangle him later."

Darien couldn't take Rini to work with him because he was too busy with patients but when needed he took some days off to take care of the little one. He takes her to the park one day on one of his daily jogs. With head phones on, Darien rolls the carriage with Rini through the park. He passes by some blonde girl reading a book but he didn't hear or notice her gasp when she saw him pass by her.

"Boy that was a good jog," says Darien more to himself then Rini since she doesn't understand him. "You tire too." Rini giggles as the two are in the elevator making their way up. Darien steps out of the elevator and sees Rita at the door. The elevator doors close before he could turn back. Rita turns around and sees Darien with a baby carriage.

"Darien," says Rita. "What are you doing with a baby?"

"Went for jog," replies Darien hoping she'll just ignore the fact that he has a baby with him but it would be pretty hopeless. He walks over to her.

"Darien is there something you're not telling me?"

From down the hall, a tall woman with long black hair over hears Darien and Rita talking. She has seen that the guys, her neighbors, have been caring for a baby left at their door step a month ago. The woman could tell with the tone of Rita that Darien has not told her about the baby.

"Darien," says the woman. This made both Rita and Darien turn as the long legged woman walks over to the two. "Thank you so much for taking her for a stroll. I had so many things to do. You are a too kind." The woman pulls the carriage to her side.

"It's your baby?" asks Rita.

"It's my little niece," says the woman. "My name is Setsuna." She pulls out her hand to greet Rita and Rita shakes it. Darien looks at Setsuna stun that she would cover for him when they hardly know each other.

"You're welcome Setsuna," says Darien. "Anytime." Darien turns to Rita. "I've gotta run. I have to take a rain check on tonight's dinner. I promise the guys…"

"It's okay. I actually came over to tell you that I couldn't make either."

"Oh, well I'll see at work tomorrow."

"Well do." Rita leans over and pop kisses Darien then heads to the elevator. Once the doors close Darien turns to Setsuna who is still there.

"Thanks," says Darien.

"You're welcome," says Setsuna. "I notice you guys have just receive this child a month ago. You don't seem like guys who would be tied down with a baby."

"Not very much accustom to this lifestyle and I haven't told the girlfriend."

"I notice that."

"You want to come in or were you heading out?"

"I can stay for a bit." Setsuna pushes the carriage as Darien opens the door and enters the apartment.

"I'm sorry. How rude of me." Darien extends his hand to her. "My name is Darien."

"Setsuna." She shakes his hand and smiles. "The apartment is beautiful."

"Thanks. Can I get you something to drink?"

"A soda is fine." Setsuna looks around the apartment then kneels down to Rini in her carriage.

"Here you go." Darien hands her soda in a cup. She takes it and stands up.

"What's her name?"

"Rini." Darien picks Rini up. "Could you watch her for a minute. I'm just going to take quick shower."

"Oh, sure." Darien hands her to Setsuna and he goes to his room then enters the bathroom. Setsuna is rocking Rini back and forth. "You're so sweet."

"Da…Dawi…" Rini says. Darien, finish with his shower, exit's the bathroom and hears Rini start to say something.

"Did she just say something?" asks Darien as he rushes to Setsuna's side.

"I think she was trying to say something."

"Hey, Rini. What's that?"

"Dawien." Rini giggles.

"She said my name."

"Andew. Saywa."

"She knows our names, wow."

A couple minutes later, Andrew and Seiya arrive. The two are talking with each other about something and are surprise to see a very pretty woman in the apartment with Darien.

"Wow," says Seiya. "Who's the lady?" Seiya walks over to Setsuna.

"She's our neighbor," says Andrew as he waves at her. "Hey, Setsuna."

"Oh, really?"

"Guys you won't believe what just happen now," says Darien.

"What?" asks both Andrew and Seiya.

"Rini she's speaking. She said our names. Come on Rini. Say my name."

"Dawien…Andew…Saywa," says Rini.

"Rini," says Andrew. "You can speak."

"Wow," says Seiya. "She's gotta be my kid then."

"Yeah, right," says Darien. "We're geniuses." Darien is so thrill that little girl can talk and his smile makes Setsuna smile.

AN: Oh, wow. I've got tons of reviews. I'm so happy! Thanks to all who are enjoying the story. You all rock!


	5. Baby Facts

Chapter 5. Three Dad's and a Little Rini.

Baby Facts.

Another month goes by and the guys completely dismiss the fact that the Rini's mother would ever come back for her. They are enjoying the feeling of being fathers to baby Rini that if she would ever come back it would be hard to say goodbye to her. The three have grown very attach to the little girl. So has their neighbor Setsuna.

"Setsuna thank you so much for coming over at the last minute," says Darien as he puts on his jacket. He looks very handsome and Setsuna fixes his collar. She smiles at him then he turns away to look at himself in the mirror

"It's no problem," says Setsuna. "Rini and I have become real good friends."

"I know." Darien looks at Rini in her play pin which Taiki and Yaten bought for Rini. "Andrew's having dinner with Lita so he probably would be home late and Seiya who knows."

"I have everything under control. Don't worry. Have fun."

"Okay, thanks." Darien grabs his keys, kisses Setsuna on the cheek and heads out of the apartment.

After Darien exits, Setsuna touches the cheek that Darien just kiss and sighs. She has been helping the guys out whenever and has come accustom to being part of Rini's life. Though she is not accustom to seeing Darien going out with his girlfriend, Rita.

Ever since she move to that apartment building, Setsuna has had her eye on Darien. He is surely the man that her mother would of approve of bringing home, but he doesn't see her in that way.

Meanwhile at Lita's apartment, Andrew and Lita are sitting down eating a wonderfully cook meal made by Lita. Her roommates are out and Lita has the apartment to herself. The two are quiet as they start to eat. Lita's green eyes try to analyze Andrew who seems to have his mind on something else.

"Andrew," says Lita snapping him out of his thoughts. "Is the food good?"

"Yeah," replies Andrew nodding his head. "It's great. I was just thinking."

"Thinking of what?"

"Rini."

"You're aunt and uncle are taking quite a long vacation aren't they?"

"They're not."

"What do you mean?"

"Rini's not my cousin." Andrew sighs. "I hate lying and I'm really bad at it."

"Lying…Andrew…"

"Lita this is the truth. Rini was left by our doorstep two months ago and the three of us, Darien, Seiya and I have been taking care of her all this time."

"What?"

"I know it sounds crazy but that's the truth."

"Is she yours?"

"No, she can't possibly. I would never do that to you Lita. I love you."

"Then?"

"She's either Darien's or Seiya's. We still haven't figured it out."

"Why didn't you tell me the truth in the first place?"

"Because I thought you'd be mad. The reaction you had when you saw her in my arms for the first time. That's what I was afraid of."

"Andrew." Lita gets up and kneels down beside him by his chair. "I don't want you to be afraid of me. I know I give a scary vibe sometimes but I'm really understanding once you've explain. Please no more secrets."

"Promise." Andrew leans in and kisses Lita on the lips.

Darien makes his way to the hospital where is suppose to pick up Rita. He is actually early and wants to surprise her with her favorite flowers, daisies. Darien passes by the main entrance and sees Rita from afar. She is talking to someone and laughing with this someone. Then the unexpected happens. That someone leans in close and kisses Rita. Darien is surprise by this and doesn't see Rita pulling away at anytime. He could not face her and made a quick u turn.

He is driving down the road angry at Rita's betrayal. Darien could never expect Rita to do this to him. He keeps looking down then slams on the breaks making the people behind him beep their horns at him, but he didn't care. He then slams his head on the wheel and begins to breathe ferociously.

"How could she do this to me?" asks Darien to himself. He takes a deep breath then resumes to drive home. As he makes it into the apartment, daises and all, he knocks on the door. Setsuna opens the door and is surprise to see Darien.

"Darien? What are you doing here?" asks Sestuna.

"Here," says Darien handing her the flowers. "I think you'll appreciate them more." He closes the door and heads over to the kitchen. Sestuna places the flowers on the table and follows him over to the kitchen as he takes out two glasses and some scotch. Her eyes widen and pulls away the cup before he could pour the contents. "Hey." Darien looks at Setsuna who had a concern expression on her face.

"What happen?"

At a club, Seiya and his band, The Three Lights have gig. They set up on the stage and are ready to play for a bunch of screaming fans. Seiya is thrill to see a big crowd, especially girls. Red heads, blondes, and brunettes. All Seiya's favorite colors.

From the entrance, two pretty blondes enter smiling that they got in. They are obvious fans more the first blonde than the second one. The two make their way to the stage to catch the show.

"Oh, Yaten is so dreamy," says the first blonde name Mina. Her friend rolls her eyes and sits down to watch the show. "Come on you gotta like one of them."

"Maybe," says the her friend. She looks at the stage and sees Seiya begin a slow song. The lights begin to dim and she felt like if it were the two of them in the room. Seiya makes contact with the girls sparkling blue eyes and winks at her.

"Well, I guess one of them likes you," says Mina. Her friend smiles shyly and blushes. "After the show we've got to go and meet him."

"No, we shouldn't," says the girl.

"Don't worry I'll do the talking."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

After the show, a lot of girls surround the three guys and they begin to sign autographs. When Mina gets her chance she pulls her friend over and pushes her unto Seiya. Seiya catches her as her face crashes into his chest. The girls eyes widen and she blushes then glares at Mina who winks at her as she is getting Yaten's autograph.

"Are you okay Miss?" asks Seiya. The girl looks at him and nods her head. "Want an autograph?"

"It's for my friend," says the girl.

"Really?"

"No." She hands him her booklet and Seiya signs it then he decides to put his phone number next to his signature. Seiya gives her a smile and hands her the booklet back closed. "Thanks."

"I know this sounds kind of weird but you look familiar."

"I don't see how. I don't think I've ever met a star before."

"Did you come to one of our concerts?"

"No, I haven't. I've been out of country for a while."

"Doing what? Don't mean to pry."

"Studying in America."

"Wow." Then Seiya's phone rings. "Wait just one moment." He turns around. "Seiya here. What? I can't hear you…This place gets the worst reception…"

"Come on we better go," says Mina as she pulls the girl away out into the streets before Seiya could turn around.

"Where did she go?" asks Seiya.

"Tough luck buddy," says Yaten as he waves Mina's number in his face.

The girls are flagging a taxi and they quickly grab one to head home. The two are happy to have gotten the signatures of the guys. Mina's friend opens her booklet and reads what Seiya wrote in it.

'To a beautiful princess. Seiya Kou. #7866117134.' Her eyes widen at the sight of the number next to his name.

"What is it?" asks Mina. She looks over at the book. "Wow, he really does like you. You see I'm the best match maker Serena."

Serena looks at her friend and nods her head. She smiles at the fact that this guy that she barley knows just left his number in her autograph book.

"You should call him. Who knows what is in store for you in the future."

AN: Thanks for your reviews. I'm proud of this story. Didn't think it was going to be so well liked. Sorry about making Rini blonde and blue eyed. I just wanted them to think, hmmm who is blonde and blue eyed.


	6. Mommy's Home

Chapter 6. Three Dad's and a Little Rini

Mommy's Home

Back at the apartment, Darien explains to Setsuna about what he saw Rita do at the hospital. She felt her heart break for him that she grabs hold of him and hugs him. Darien is surprise that she would do this but he didn't want to be rude to her. After all she was trying to comfort him since he had no one else to vent to.

"You must of felt awful," says Setsuna still hugging him.

"Yeah," replies Darien holding her close as well. The two slowly pull away. "Thanks. I'm always saying that to you. You're always there when I need you."

"That's what…friends do," says Setsuna with her head bowed down.

Darien lifts her chin up with his hand and looks into her warm brown eyes. He then leans in and kisses her. Setsuna closes her eyes and feels the warmth of his lips touching hers come over her. The two are enjoying the moment, until Rini starts to cry making Darien pull away. He quickly gets up and goes to see Rini.

Setsuna bows her head and looks around feeling very worry of what is going to be said next. She knew that he'd never felt the same way that she felt about him and that the kiss would only be a moment of weakness for him. Setsuna didn't want to hear that and decides to leave. Grabbing her coat and purse she rushes to the door.

As Darien returns with Rini in his arm, who needed a diaper change, he sees the front door close and he doesn't see Setsuna. He is a little upset that she left but then realizes that she did not want to be his rebound girl. The two are great as friends and Darien thinks it should stay that way.

"Setu…" says Rini calling out for her.

At Lita's apartment, Lita says good bye to Andrew and sends him off with a passionate kiss. Andrew likes it very much and licks his lips, which taste like cherry cause of her lip gloss.

"Say goodnight to Rini for me," says Lita smiling.

"Sure will," replies Andrew as he waves and walks down the steps, to the side walk, towards his apartment a couple blocks away. A taxi rides pass Andrew and two blondes rode in it. One of the blondes recognizes Andrew as he is heading home.

The taxi stops in front of Lita's apartment and the two blondes, Mina and Serena, pay the driver as they exit the taxi. Serena looks down the walk way and sees Andrew already turning around the corner. Mina looks at Serena seeing her paler than usual.

"What's the matter Serena?" asks Mina. "Looks like you've seen a ghost."

"It's nothing," replies Serena as she looks away and enters the apartment. Serena walks into the apartment and walks by Lita.

"Hey," says Lita. "Where's Mina?"

"Serena," says Mina as she runs into the apartment passing Lita as well.

"What happen?" Lita closes the door and walks over to Mina.

"I don't know." Mina shrugs then turns to Lita. "So how was your date?"

"It was great. Andrew loved the dinner. Thanks for letting me invite him over."

"No problem. With Raye gone for a couple of weeks we can break some rules. She doesn't have to know."

"How was your night out? I guess it didn't go well for Serena."

"It was good. We got the guys autographs and Serena got one of their numbers."

"Mina," says Serena coming out of the kitchen with a cup of water. "So was your dinner good?"

"Yeah," replies Lita. "Andrew love the dinner. It was funny though. He came out saying that the little girl he's been taking care of is a little girl someone abandon at his door step. He and his friends have been taking care of her for three months already. He'd sort of lied to me cause he was scared I'd blow on him." Serena's eyes widen when she hears this.

"It's understandable," says Mina. "It's not his kid is it?"

"No, thank God. He promise me he'd never cheat on me."

"Andrew. His name is Andrew. Did he just leave?"

"Yeah, just a couple minutes before you guys got here."

Serena gasp and drops the glass. It shatters making a mess on the floor. The girls are startle by her reaction and stare at her.

"Serena…" says Lita trying to approach her.

"Is he Andrew Hansford?" asks Serena.

"Um, yeah. How did you know?" Lita looks at Mina then back at Serena.

"I have to go." Serena grabs her jacket and purse.

"Serena what's wrong?" asks Mina. She then looks at Lita and shrugs. "She's been through a lot."

Serena runs out of the apartment as she is putting her jacket on. She runs down the side walk as fast as she can almost tripping a couple times but she makes it in one piece. Serena stands in front of the apartment and looks up breathing hard. She holds onto her locket hanging on her neck.

Inside the apartment, Andrew arrives and sees Darien really down sitting on the sofa. He flops down next to him.

"What's wrong with you?" asks Andrew. Darien sighs then turns to Andrew.

"Rita's cheating on me," says Darien.

"What?" says Andrew in disbelief. "What did you say to her?"

"I didn't stay long enough."

"Darien. Man. That's tough." Andrew slumps on the sofa with Darien.

"Oh, did I mention I kiss Setsuna tonight."

"You what? Talk about moving on."

"It just happen."

"Do you like her?"

"I don't know. She's not like any of the girls I go out, which is good cause none of them ever worked out. Though I wish one would of worked out. She was perfect and I loved her so much."

"Must of meant a lot to you. What happen?"

"We just lost touch. She went to study a broad to America and I had my job here."

"So, where is she?" Andrew looks around. "Setsuna. What happen with you two?"

"The moment was ruin and she bolted."

"That's too bad but you should talk to her about it."

"I guess." Darien takes a deep sigh.

The door bell rings and the guys look at each other. They look at their watches that indicates it is 1:25 AM.

"Who'd be at the door this late an hour?" asks Andrew.

"Maybe it's Seiya," says Darien. "He probably forgot his keys." Darien gets off the sofa and runs over to the door. "Next time we're just going to leave you out there…" Darien opens the door and is surprise to see a petite blonde girl. He is completely speechless.

"Darien," says Andrew as he walks over to the door but stops when he sees the girl.

"Can I come in?" asks Serena.

Darien nods his head and Serena enters the apartment. He closes the door and continues to stare at the girl. Their staring contest ends shortly when Seiya comes into the apartment.

"Guys I just met this really cute…" says Seiya as he looks at the blonde in the apartment and she turns around. "…girl. It's you."

"Is anyone going to say anything?" asks Serena feeling really nervous.

"How did you know where I lived?" asks Seiya.

"Seiya!" say both Darien and Andrew.

AN: I don't know what to do. LOL. The suspense us killing me man.


	7. Serena's Story

Chapter 7. Three Dad's and a Little Rini.

Serena's Story.

"Serena," says Andrew as he walks over to her. Her eyes are tear stricken as Andrew takes her into his arms hugging her tightly. "Where have you been? We've been worried…"

"I know," says Serena between sobs. "Something happen and I couldn't face you guys. I'm so sorry."

"Huh?" says Darien and Seiya.

"I'm so sorry to all of you. I didn't mean to cause you so much trouble." She pulls away from Andrew wiping away her tears.

"Serena what do you mean?" asks Darien. "You didn't…" Serena looks at Darien with sad eyes. "Oh."

"Oh?" says Seiya looking at Darien then at Serena. "What?"

"Where is she?" asks Serena turning to all of them. "I'd like to see her, please."

"Serena who's the father?" asks Andrew.

"You're Rini's mom?" says Seiya.

"He's always slow," says Darien.

"I'll get her," says Andrew as he heads to get Rini.

"The costume party," says Seiya. "That's where I know you from." Finally realization coming to him. Maybe Darien is right about him being slow.

"Huh?" says Serena turning to him.

"You were a sexy bunny."

Darien's eyes widen as he looks at Serena imagining her in a sexy bunny outfit. His eyes widen at the sight. He then remembers that night. Darien had to work late and Serena wanted to go to a costume party.

"You went to the party?" asks Darien.

"I wanted you to come so that I can tell you."

"Tell me. Tell me what?"

"That I was pregnant with your child but you were always too busy. I didn't want to ruin your life so I decided to accept the full scholarship to a school in America. I didn't want to. I wanted to talk to you about it, too. I didn't want to leave you Darien."

"Serena you should of told me. I mean you could just slap me across the face and made me listen to you."

"Hey, I'll do it," Seiya jokes as walks over to Darien. Darien glares at him.

"I was doing well taking care of her and going to school but in my last semester I was too overwhelmed. I needed to leave Rini with someone who I know would look after her for a couple months. I found your address and left her there. I didn't know you lived with my brother or Seiya."

Andrew walks over to them with Rini in his arms. Serena turns to look at her and tears start to fall. Andrew hands her over to her and she holds her close crying in the process.

"When did you come back?" asks Darien.

" A couple of weeks ago," replies Serena trying to compose herself. "I'm moving here. We'll live with Lita until Raye comes back then I'll find an apartment. I've already found a job and I start next Monday."

"I can't let you do that."

"Huh?"

"I'm not letting you leave again, Serena." Darien walks over to her grabbing hold of her shoulders. "I love our daughter so much. I want to be a apart of her life."

"You stay here," suggest Seiya. Andrew and Darien stare at him. "Upstairs. We don't use that room. We can make it your room and Rini's too."

"No, I couldn't," says Serena. "I don't want to bother you guys more with my problems. I'm fine with where I am. I'll deal."

"No Serena," says Andrew. "You're staying here with us. Family stick together."

"I can't."

"Yes you can," says Darien. "I'm not losing you again and I'm not taking no for an answer."

Serena smiles at Darien remembering why she had fallen in love with him. He was always so caring and loving. She knew from the first time she had gone out with him that he was a good candidate to be with her for the rest of life and a good father as well.

"Okay." Darien hugs her, not too tight because she is still carrying Rini. Andrew smile at the two. He had no idea that Darien had gone out with her. Serena has always tried to live in her own little world and never told anyone about her private life. Living with her since she was just two years old, when the Hansford adopted her, was going to be different now that she is all grown up and with a real family of her own.

Seiya looks at the two and can see that they are still in love with each other. He could never imagine liking the same type of girl as Darien then alone the same girl. Serena was special some how and his meeting with her at that costume party made him believe for the first time that love at first sight truly exist. He knew he was kidding himself for actually wanting Serena because deep down inside she was in love with Darien and nothing could change that.

"We better get to sleep," says Darien. "We've got lots to do tomorrow." Darien then leads Serena to his room and talks to her about all their incidents with Rini. Serena is happy to hear about them all. She missed her little Rini so much and she had to admit she missed Darien, too.

The next day, Andrew is already measuring the upstairs room, which they use for a guest room/office. They barely use it since they are working out of the their home and not doing term papers anymore. Andrew then comes down stairs and sees Seiya already up standing in front of Darien's door. He walks up to his friend.

"Seiya?" says Andrew. "Are you sleep walking?"

Seiya's eyes move to look at Andrew's then he sighs and moves away from the door. He flops down on the sofa. Andrew follows his lead putting the tape measure on the coffee table.

"When I saw Serena last night…" says Seiya sighing. "She was even more beautiful than the last time I met her. The first time I met her she was glowing. That being the fact that's she was pregnant with Rini, which I didn't know about."

"You fell for her didn't you?" says Andrew. "What is it with you guys wanting to go out my sisters?"

"I'm just teasing with Lizzie. We do it to annoy you. It's just so much fun."

"I can see that."

"Do you think they are going to get back together?"

"Looks like it."

"What about his current girlfriend, Rita?"

"She was cheating on him. Found out last night."

"No, that…"

Darien comes out of his room with very messy hair and a back ache. Andrew and Seiya look at him as he walks over to them.

"Sleep well?" asks Andrew.

"Not so much. I forgot about Serena's bad sleeping habits. She kick me off the bed. Twice."

Seiya starts to laugh hysterically. Darien gives him a stern look which stops Seiya's laugh and turns it into slight giggle.

"What's so funny?" asks Serena coming out of the room in a long sleeve shirt belonging to Darien. The three guys look at her and keep quiet. She looks at Darien.

"So how did you sleep?" asks Darien changing the subject.

"Really well," says Serena. "I love your kind size bed."

Seiya begins laugh hysterically again as he falls off the sofa. Andrew then starts to laugh as well. Serena then looks at Darien.

"Oh, don't mind him," says Darien. "He's insane. He hasn't taking his crazy pills yet."

"Oh," says Serena. "Let me make you guys breakfast. It's the least I can do…"

"NO!" say both Darien and Andrew at the same time putting themselves in the door way of the kitchen so she would not get in. Seiya stops his laughing and wonders why his friends didn't want her to enter the kitchen.

"What's the matter with you guys?" asks Seiya. "It's just breakfast."

Serena folds her arms across her chest and pouts. Andrew and Darien look at each then at Serena's pout. Seiya looks at Serena's pout and falls in love with it.

"Serena and cooking don't mix," says Darien. "She almost burnt down my apartment one time."

"I'm sure she's better at it now," says Seiya defending Serena. "Give her chance. I'll supervise." Andrew and Darien look at Serena then at Seiya. They then nod their heads. The two head to their rooms to change clothes.

Serena and Seiya walk into the kitchen. She begins to take some stuff out to make breakfast. Seiya walks over to her.

"Just for that," says Seiya. "You should purposely burn their breakfast." Serena laughs at that.

AN: So are you confuse to who Serena is going to get with. LOL. Yep, so am I. LOL. I love the reviews you all given me. It makes me so happy. tears I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Happy Halloween!


	8. Deep Feelings

Chapter 8. Three Dad's and a Little Rini.

Deep Feelings.

Beating some eggs with milk in a large bowl, Serena creates a delicious omelet for everyone. She adds some ham and lots of cheese to it, too. Seiya would occasionally steal some of her cheese while she wasn't looking and she smacks his hands a couple times to prevent him from eating all the cheese.

Andrew and Darien come out their rooms and smell something really good. The aroma brought them both over to the kitchen and they take a peek through the counter that looks into the kitchen. Serena looks like a chief as she places the omelet into a plate and cuts it. Seiya pulls out the toast and butters them then places them on the plates. Serena then places the plates in front of Andrew and Darien. She then gives them a smirk.

Seiya takes the first bite and felt like he was tasting something out of a restaurant. He nods his head to Darien and Andrew as he continues to chew his food savoring every last bit.

"This awesome," says Seiya. "You guys are insane. She can cook."

Andrew and Darien shrug and try the food. The two are surprise that the food was absolutely exquisite. They look at Serena with apologetic smiles as they continue eating their food.

"I'm going to see if I can get a couple days off to help you move in your stuff," says Darien to Serena.

"I'll walk her to Lita's," says Andrew. "It's on my way and Lita gave me a key just in case she loses her own. Don't tell Raye that I have one."

"Okay, I won't," replies Serena as she smiles. "You guys don't have to go through so much trouble. I can go to Lita's by myself and start packing. Then later on you guys can…"

"I'll go with you," Seiya says raising his hand. Serena looks at him. "We could even go shopping for your bed set. I can get the van from my brothers."

"That's sounds like a great idea," says Darien. He puts his plate in the sink and washes it quickly. "I've gotta get to work." He goes over to Serena and kisses her on the lips then grabs his coat and brief case heading out the door. "Kiss Rini for me."

"I better get going myself," says Andrew. "I'll tell Lizzie that your home. Maybe she'll drop by after school to help you pack."

"Okay," says Serena. "I haven't seen her in years."

"See ya two. And Seiya, behave. Oh, here are the measurement of the room." Seiya takes the little paper.

"Yes, dad," says Seiya. Andrew leaves the apartment. Seiya sees Serena giggle. "He's not the boss of me." He folds his arm over his chest.

"I'm sorry," says Serena. "I do want to thank you for defending my cooking even though you've never tasted it before. It was really bad."

"Well, that's the past. We gotta move on. And that omelet was awesome."

"Thanks. I'm going to go and check on Rini and change."

"Okay, I'll wait for you here." Seiya sits on the sofa that sits almost in front of Darien's room. He then starts looking around as Serena makes her way into Darien's room. Serena enters the room but leaves the door slightly ajar allowing Seiya to watch her.

Serena picks up little Rini who is happy to see her mother. She baby talks with Rini a little, which Seiya thought was cute and he smiles at that. Then she moves some where in the room where he can't see her anymore. She comes back and pulls off the shirt she is wearing. Seiya's eyes widen then he covers his eyes but looks through his fingers.

A couple minutes later, Serena opens the door carrying Rini with her. Seiya quickly stands up and looks the opposite direction of Darien's door. Serena walks over to Seiya to get his attention.

"Seiya," says Serena.

"Huh?" says Seiya acting as if he didn't see her exit Darien's room.

"I'm ready."

"Oh, lets go then." Seiya takes the baby bag from Serena and they head out of the apartment. Lita's apartment isn't too far and they reach it in minutes.

"I've got a lot of thing still in boxes but I just need some more so I can…" says Serena.

"No worries," says Seiya. "I can get you some. I'll be right back." Seiya heads out to a place he knows where they have lots of boxes to spare. He gets a couple and walks back to the apartment. "Serena, I'm back." He looks around the apartment and can't find Serena. "Hmmm, where is she?" Placing the boxes down, he hears a shower running and someone singing. He approaches the bathroom door and listens in on her. "You sing pretty good."

"Seiya!" says Serena startle by his voice. "I didn't know you came back. I just thought I'd take a quick shower."

"No problem. Is Rini in there?"

"Yeah, she needs a shower, too. What shampoo have you guys been using in her hair?"

"Guy shampoo." Seiya laughs. "Do you want me to take Rini?" He really wanted to because that means he needs to enter the bathroom where Serena is without any clothes on.

"No! Hold on a minute." Serena gets out the shower and grabs hold of towel wrapping Rini and placing her on the counter. She then grabs another towel and wraps it around her body. Serena grabs Rini from the counter, goes over to the door and unlocks it to reveal Seiya. "Here she is."

"Sewa," says Rini giggling. Serena's eyes widen.

"When did she learn that?"

"About a month ago I think. She knews Darien's, Andrews, Lizzie's, Setsuna, Yaten's and Taiki's, too."

"She hasn't even said mama to me."

"I'm sure she will. She knows you're her mom. Baby's can feel stuff like that."

"You think."

"I know."

"Are you father to a baby?"

"No, I know cause I've dated girls with kids. I've learn from observing."

"Oh. Well, let me get dress."

"Okay." Seiya takes Rini over to the sofa next to the baby bag. He dries her off first then powders her up and places a diaper on.

A couple minutes later, Serena comes out of the bathroom combing her hair and pinning it up in a high pony tail. She sees Seiya moving around in the kitchen with Rini as he gives her a bottle. Serena smiles at Seiya as she walks up to him.

"You're really good with her," says Serena.

"I've had practice," says Seiya. "I called Taiki and Yaten to come over. They'll be here soon."

"Well, I better start packing." Serena bends over to pick up the boxes and Seiya watches. He then looks at Rini who gives him a look. Serena heads to the room she's been using to get her things.

"What, I can't look?" Seiya asks Rini. Rini laughs.

An hour later, Taiki and Yaten arrive. Seiya opens the door for them and Yaten immediately takes Rini from Seiya's arms. Serena enters the room and greets two.

"Oh, my gosh," says Serena. "Mina's going to freak knowing you guys have been in here."

"So, where's Mina's room?" asks Yaten with smirk.

"Yaten!" say both his brothers.

"I can't show you that," says Serena. "She'll not only freak but most probably kill me."

"I guess we better get these boxes into the van," says Seiya.

"I'm almost done. Just a couple more."

Taiki and Seiya start to load the van with Serena's boxes as Yaten stays with Rini walking around the apartment telling his brothers what to do. Serena finishes her packing and pulls out her luggage into the living room.

"Boy those stairs give you a work out," says Taiki as he wipes sweat off his forehead.

"Yeah, and it's scorching out there," says Seiya.

"Oh, here let me get some waters," says Serena quickly running over to the frig. She hands Taiki and Seiya some water bottles. Yaten looks at Seiya then at Serena then at Taiki.

"So, Darien's the dad?" asks Yaten. "That's what Seiya told us."

"Yes," replies Serena. "I had no idea he was sharing the apartment with my brother and Seiya. Darien was lucky to have them to help him out, especially Seiya."

Yaten looks at Taiki once again and Taiki understands what Yaten is trying to say with his look.

AN: I bring Seiya's brothers into the pciture once again. I hardly ever put them. LOL. I hope you guys enjoyed. I'll have mroe soon. Thanks for the reviews by the way. They inspire me a lot.


	9. Just Friends

Chapter 9. Three Dad's and a Little Rini.

Just Friends.

"Yaten, how about doing a little work today," says Taiki as he takes Rini from him and hands her over to Serena. He then picks up a couple boxes and stacks them in Yaten hands then pushes him out the door. Seiya looks at them and knew that they were up to something.

"You're brothers are sweet," says Serena smiling.

"Huh," says Seiya. "Are you sure you're talking about my brothers." Seiya gives her a grin, which she loved.

"Seiya they are. Okay, Yaten's a little…"

"Rude, conceded, blunt, a big…"

"I get the picture." Serena sits down on the sofa and Seiya sits next to her. "You haven't change."

"Now you remember me."

"I never forgot about that night. I was depress and I just wanted to…"

"Vent out."

"Yes, even though I didn't tell you I was pregnant I felt comfortable talking to you."

"So did I."

"It was like we knew each other so well we were like…friends."

Seiya's eyes become sadden by her last word. He didn't feel like friends with her. It was more to him. She was his true match. That girl he always dreamed of growing old with. He couldn't just be friends with the girl he was in love with.

"I still have that bunny outfit I wore," says Serena. "I can't believe I wore that." Serena laughs.

"Yeah me either," Seiya mumbles to himself.

"What?"

"We're done," says Yaten coming into the apartment. Seiya stands up and walks over to Yaten. Yaten notices Seiya's sad face as he walks over to the door. He stops at the door.

"We should get going," says Seiya as he exits.

"What's wrong with him?" asks Yaten. Serena gets up with Rini in her arms.

"I don't know."

"Are these the last ones?" asks Taiki about her luggage. Serena nods as Taiki takes them. She then looks around the apartment then heads for the door. Yaten grabs the baby bag and they all exit the apartment.

On their way to the other apartment, Seiya completely ignores Serena the whole way. Taiki and Yaten had a feeling why. Serena begins to feel upset and little Rini feels her mood change. She starts to cry and Serena could not make her stop.

"Here let me take her," says Yaten. But Rini still keeps crying and reaches her hands towards Seiya. Seiya is already upset and doesn't even want to attempt to hold Rini. "Seiya maybe you can calm her down."

"No," says Seiya but Yaten doesn't listen and hands Rini over to Seiya. "I…" Rini starts to calm down and Seiya's anger fades away as her rocks her in his arms.

They arrive at the apartment and Seiya is still carrying Rini in his arms, while Taiki and Yaten unload the van. Serena takes her small bag and Rini's baby bag. The two still not speaking to each other arrive in front of the elevator. The doors open and Seiya lets Serena enter first. Taiki and Yaten start loading the elevator with some of the boxes so they would only have to make two trips.

"Oh, looks like the elevators full," says Yaten. "We'll catch the other one." He waves at the two with smirk. "So Taiki, when are you going to call Amy?"

"Oh brother," says Taiki rubbing his face.

The elevator arrives to their floor and Serena climbs over the boxes to get out of the elevator. Seiya hands Rini to Serena so he can climb out too. Serena then puts herself on the doorway of the elevator to keep it open as Seiya grabs the boxes and places them next their apartment door.

"Seiya, did I say something wrong?" asks Serena watching Seiya take the boxes out of the elevator.

"What are you talking about?" asks Seiya playing dumb. He keeps ignoring her gaze.

"I know something's wrong. You're acting different."

"It's nothing." Seiya raises his voice a little as he takes the last box out. Serena pulls herself away from the elevator door letting the door close. Seiya goes over to the door and takes out his keys to the apartment.

"Seiya your tone. Just tell me what's wrong?" Serena puts one hand on her tiny waist and glares at him. Seiya sighs and rolls his eyes then turns around to face her.

"Gosh you're so stubborn. You're just like Darien," they both say then they start to laugh.

"Are you two going to stand there all day," says Yaten surprising the two. They turn to look at the two brothers. Seiya shots a glare at Yaten then opens the apartment. They all start moving the boxes inside.

Then Lizzie comes out from the kitchen. Serena is surprise to see her as Lizzie rushes to her side and gives her a big hug. The two start talking about how it's been far too long between visits. They laugh and smile at each other.

"I can't believe you have a baby," says Lizzie as Rini grabs hold of her finger. "And out of all people Darien being the father. My bet was on Seiya though." Seiya looks up at Lizzie as he is picking up a box.

"Why would you say that?" asks Serena.

"I don't know. He always was the one to calm her the best. Maybe its cause he has better paternal instincts than Andrew and Darien." Serena looks at Seiya who is avoiding her gaze again.

"He is really good with her."

"Well, I gotta go. It's hell at the diner. I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll see you."

Lizzie gives another big hug to Serena, waves goodbye to the guys and heads out of the apartment. Serena turns to the guys who are taking a break from bringing in the boxes.

"Well, why don't we," Yaten begins as he walks over to Serena and takes Rini from her hands. "Take Rini for a bit and you two head out to buy the bed set."

"Here," says Taiki tossing Seiya the keys to the van.

"Umm," says Seiya. "Are feeling alright Taiki? You want me to drive the van?"

"Yes, now go on," says Yaten stepping in front of Taiki. He begins to push them out the door.

"Okay," says Serena. She looks at Seiya and he quickly walks over to the elevator doors pressing the button. They stay quiet all the way down and in the van on their way to the first furniture store.

Serena is a picky girl when trying to decide on a bed set. She didn't have enough room for a really big set but she didn't want something too small. Seiya had the measurements that Andrew had given them so they needed to find something that would fit those measurements. After having no luck in finding something Serena liked, they end up passing a food court, which Serena insisted they stop at.

"Now we can do some serious shopping," says Serena finishing her last bit of fries and her drink. Seiya smiles at her then tosses his empty soda into a trash can.

"I hope we can do some shopping," says Seiya in a sarcastic tone.

"Very funny," says Serena with a glare. "Oh, look at that one." She runs into the store with the food in her hands. Serena hands Seiya her fries and drink and climbs on the bed. "This one." She lays on it and pretends to fall asleep.

"Serena," says Seiya. He looks around and sees no one around then climbs on the bed next to Serena trying to wake her. "Come on Serena." She turns around to face Seiya with a flashing smile. "Hey, this bed is really good." Seiya lies on his back. "I like it."

"See I told you," says Serena as she closes her eyes again.

"Aren't you two the cutest couple," says the attendant of the store when she walks over to see them both laying on the bed. They both look up feeling a little embarrassed and start to get off the bed. Seiya helps Serena off picking her up by the waist and placing her down.

The two look at each other intensely for a couple seconds and ignore the attendant who said nothing but admire them as a couple. They quickly snap out of whatever they were thinking and turn to the attendant.

"I like this bed," says Serena.

"It's a great bed," says the attendant with a smile. "A queen size and perfect for a cute couple like you two. Are you engaged?"

"Um…" says Serena feeling a blush come over her cheeks.

"Well…" says Seiya scratching his head and blushing as well.

"We're good friends." Seiya bows his head then he confronts the attendant.

"The measurements aren't going allow a queen size bed. You need to pick something else."

"Okay, um how about this one?" Serena notices Seiya's mood and tone change. She didn't like it when he was like that with her. It makes her feel like if she had done something wrong and she doesn't know what it is. She sighs then agrees with the attendant to buy the set completely.

The are silent all the way to the apartment. Serena wore a pout the whole way and Seiya could not help it but smile at times when she wasn't looking. They arrive at the apartment and Serena heads over to the entrance leaving Seiya outside with the van. He knew she was angry at him but there is no way he'd tell her why his mood change. It would be too painful for him to admit to her when he knows he can't have her.

Seiya carried the bed stand which were in boxes and Serena carried the comforted that was on sale at the same store. It fit perfect for Serena. It's light pink and lavender with tiny crescent moons as an outer border of the comforter. When they arrive at the door and open they see that apartment is empty and dark. Seiya then turns on the lights.

"Surprise!" says a bunch of people.

"Welcome home Serena," says her mother who comes out of the crowd of people. Serena gets teary eyed and hugs her tight. Lita and Mina are there too. The carried Rini over to Serena and give her a hug.

"How could you not tell me your best friend you had a baby," says Mina giving her an angry look.

"Oh, Mina I'm sorry," says Serena. "I didn't want anyone to know. It…"

"Serena you don't have to explain yourself," says Lita. "You know she's just kidding." Mina turns around and gives her big smile. They hug again.

"So, you were out all day with Seiya?" Mina's eyes rise and look at Seiya from across the room. "What'd ya do?" Mina gives her grin.

"Mina we're just friends." Serena looks at Seiya as one of his brothers get him a drink. He looks at her and she quickly turns to the girls. "And apparently he's not too happy about it."

AN: Finally she realizes. Geez took long enough. LOL. I hope you enjoyed this chapter cause it was little longer than others. If you guys like longer chapters then let me know. I'll make em like this.


	10. Reality Check

Chapter 10. Three Dad's and a Little Rini.

Reality Check.

"Hey, meatball head," says Darien with a smirk and drink for her.

"Darien," says Serena. "Don't call me that."

"Sorry, but I just miss it." He hands her a drink and she takes it.

"Thanks." She kisses him on the lips lightly and he smiles. "For this. I love it."

"No problem. I just felt like you should get a proper welcome back."

"I really appreciate it." Serena smiles at Darien then she catches a glimpse of Seiya looking at her. She then see him leaving the apartment. She bites her lower lip but continues to converse with everyone else. She hadn't seen some of the people since high school. It is fun to see them again after she has been gone for a while.

"Serena I can't believe that Yaten was in the apartment," says Mina. "Gosh, I would die. He didn't go into my room, did he?" Mina looks worried.

"No, I told him he couldn't," says Serena.

"Oh, good." Mina is relieved. "So, he wanted to go into my room?"

"Yeah, I think he's interested."

"No way. Serena I know this is your party and I love to hang around you and…"

"Mina you can go to him."

"Thanks." Mina hugs Serena. "Love you. Bye!" Mina starts to search for Yaten in the apartment. She heads for the door of the apartment and sees Yaten and Seiya sitting on a bench next to the elevators. Mina re-enters hoping they didn't see her.

"Seiya it's tough," says Yaten.

"This has happen to you?" asks Seiya.

"No, not exactly. I just feel for you man. Love is tough. We're never going to get it so we gotta move on when we can't have it."

"That sucks. You know the way I feel about her. She drives me insane." Seiya runs bow his head and runs both his hand through his hair.

"I know…"

"No, you don't. When I'm with her everything's perfect." Seiya looks up at Yaten with so much emotion in his eyes. "I love Serena."

"But she's in love with Darien. She met him first and they have a kid together. Just let it go."

Seiya stands up and goes over to the stairs. Yaten looks up at him and rolls his eyes. He knows what he is going to do. When Seiya is depress he always does physical work like running or play basketball.

"Seiya it's twelve floors." Seiya nods his head and starts to run down the stairs. Yaten nods his head and walks over to the apartment. Mina then opens the door and green eyes meet blue eyes.

"Hi," says Mina in meek voice.

"Hi," says Yaten as he stands up. "Were looking for me?"

"Sort of." Mina dazzles him with a smile.

"I was going to call you."

"Like I haven't heard that line before." Mina laughs.

Yaten grins at her and escorts her back into the apartment. They run into a friend of Serena's who Yaten recognizes. Mina greets her and introduces her to Yaten.

"Amy," says Yaten.

"You know my name?" asks Amy.

"Yeah, want to meet my brother Taiki." Yaten looks around to see Taiki talking to Andrew. He turns around when Yaten calls him up. Taiki walks over and is surprise to see Amy. They both blush when they see each other.

Serena excuses herself from everyone leaving Rini with her mom. She quickly goes over to a room, which happens to be Seiya's. Serena sits down on the bed then looks out the window where she could see the full moon. She then remembers one night that the moon was full and she had made the decision of a life time.

_FLASHBACK_

_Beep! You have one message._

"_Sweetie I'm working late tonight. I won't be able to go to that Halloween party. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. Love you."_

_Serena sighs as she presses delete on the answering machine. She looks at her outfit sitting on her bed then touches her belly. She didn't want to go and told Darien she wouldn't go if he couldn't go but then changes her mind about it._

"_I guess you'll have to wait," Serena says to herself. She grabs the costume and puts it on. A couple minutes later she is wrap up in a pink coat and is out the door._

_When she arrives at the party she takes off her coat and hands it to the door man. The door man's jaw drops when he sees her costume. Serena makes her way through the crowd hoping to find some of her friends at the party._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Meanwhile, downstairs Seiya exit's the building and breaths heavily leaning on the van for support. He looks up and sees a full moon in the skies. This reminds him of that night when he met Serena.

_FLASHBACK_

_Seiya enters the party with his brothers. They were there as the three musketeers, which work perfect for them. With the mask hiding their faces they were sure not to be recognized by anyone since it was their plan. The three find their way to the concession stand and pour some drinks._

_They were on the prowl for girls to dance with. None of them had any problem with that since the girls all drool over their musketeers outfit and fell for their charming comments. Seiya on the other hand stayed away from the dance floor and was lucky to do so because he would of miss the beautiful angel entering the party._

_Seiya turns around and sees a pretty blonde with long golden hair put into two buns on each side of her head and the rest of her hair dangling down by the sides. Her attire consist of a pink coat and it came off as she enters the room revealing a pretty pink sleeveless top that looks like a bathing suit and a little material that seems to be her skirt barley covering her thighs. She wore nylon stockings that made her legs look longer and a pair pink pumps with a tiny cotton ball just above her skirt and butt. _

_He could only just watch as she makes her way through the crowd and passes him just a few feet away. Seiya puts his drink down and follows her. All night he couldn't come up with the courage to talk to her or anything until he got too close to her and someone accidentally pushes him unto her._

"_Oh, I'm sorry," says Seiya feeling his face blush in embarrassment._

"_It's okay," says Serena with a smile that melt Seiya's heart. "I'm surprise I haven't crashed into someone tonight. I'm sort of klutz."_

"_You don't look like one."_

"_Thanks."_

"_Nice costume." Seiya looks her up and down._

"_Thanks. You look quite dashing yourself." They both laugh. A quiet moment occurs until some music starts to play. _

"_Umm you want to dance." He extends his hand to Serena whose eyes widen at his question. She smiles and accepts. They enter the dance floor and sway to the soft music playing. Soon they were laughing with each other at something or other that they'd say._

_After the dance, the two head over to a balcony to get some fresh air. There they could see the beautiful full moon in the night sky. Serena rubs her arms to keep warm and Seiya quickly takes his cape off and wraps it around Serena to keep her warm._

"_Thanks."_

"_You're welcome."_

"_You came alone?" Serena always the curious one._

"_No, I'm here with my brothers." The both lean on the balcony railing looking at the view of the city._

"_Oh." Serena wraps the cape closer to herself._

"_And you. You're here with friends?"_

"_No…I was suppose come with boyfriend but he couldn't get the night off. Work." Serena sighs then continues. "I understand it but tonight was really important to me and I really wanted him to be hear."_

"_That's too bad."_

"_I don't blame him for not being here with me. I know work is important to him and I don't want to mess that up for him cause he has really come far. I'm proud of him and…" Serena trails off and begins to think to herself._

"_And?"_

"_Oh, I lost my train of thought." Serena laughs at that. "You must be annoyed that I keep rambling on about my boyfriend."_

"No. He's one lucky guy."

_They hear a countdown from afar and an announcer is saying that the votes for best costume were being tallied up and at midnight they would reveal the winner. People are counting down till midnight._

"_Ten, nine, eight…"_

"_Who do think would win for best costume?" Serena turns to Seiya holding the cape close to her chest. Seiya sends her grin._

"_Seven, six, five…"_

"_I'd say the sexy bunny is going to take it." Serena blushes at his comment. She turns her head to see the night sky and sees a shooting star pass by._

"_A shooting star. Make a wish." Serena closes her eyes tight and Seiya watches her._

"_Four, three, two…"_

_Seiya grabs hold of Serena and rubs the side of her arms noticing that she still felt cold even with his cape around her. Serena opens her eyes and they both look into each other's blue eyes getting lost in each other. By some cosmic force they pull closer to each other until their lips caressed each other._

"_One!" People cheer at the midnight of hour of Halloween but no one seem to pay attention to the couple by the balcony kissing passionately beneath the starlight night._

_AN: I just thought it should end right here. Sorry for all you Darien and Serena fans but Seiya's going to win this time. Read my other story Swaying a girls heart and the soon to be sequel, which right now is untitled. LOl. I hope you enjoyed it._


	11. Choosing

Chapter 11. Three Dad's and a Little Rini.

Choosing.

Seiya has his eyes close still feeling that kiss from that night so long ago. He also remembered the wish he made on that shooting star that night. He had hope to see this girl again. Perhaps the star's wishing powers were on delay, but his wish came true somehow though not like he plan it.

Back inside, Serena made herself comfortable on Seiya's bed and smell scent of his cologne on the comforter. She sighs and begins to remember the night she kissed Seiya at the costume party.

_FLASHBACK_

_The kiss was long and worth it. As they pull away Serena had a shock expression on her face. She couldn't blame the man before her for kissing her because she was part of that intense kiss. Serena release the cape and hands it to him._

"_I have to go," says Serena as she makes her way back into the room._

"_Wait!" says Seiya following her through the crowd. "Hold on. What's your name?" He couldn't catch up to her as he pushes his way through the crowd. He finds his brothers dancing with some ladies and they see a sad expression on his face. They both look toward where Seiya is looking and see a blonde wrapping herself in her pink coat._

"_And the winner is The Three Musketeers," says the announcer. A light shines on the three. "Come on up." People start to let them get through but Seiya tries to get to the exit._

_When he makes it to the exit, he runs down some steps and sees a taxi and Serena entering it. He dashes over to the taxi to try to stop it by jumping the steps and putting himself in front of the taxi._

"_Hey!" says the taxi driver. "Get out of the way you crazy nut!"_

"_Give me a name?" asks Seiya as he approaches a window of the taxi._

"_Serena," she replies. "I have to go. I'm sorry." The taxi driver rides off leaving Seiya with only a name and the image of her face that will remain in his mind forever._

_FLASHBACK END_

After the party ended, the guys decided to mount the bed for Serena in her room. Lita and Mina stayed behind to help with the clean up. They even put Rini's crib in Serena's room and the sweet baby is sleeping already. Darien searches for Serena and finds her asleep in Seiya's bedroom. He shrugs off the reason why she decided out of all the rooms to go to it being Seiya's and carries here over to her new room and her new bed.

Yaten and Taiki say their goodnights and walk Mina and Lita home. When the four arrive downstairs they see Seiya sitting next to the van on the side walk. He looks up at them as they walk beside him.

"Seiya," calls Yaten. Seiya comes out of his dream state. "You're going to stay out here all night?"

"No," replies Seiya as he bows his head.

"Seiya," says Mina as she approaches him and kneels down to his level. His eyes meet her bright blue eyes. "Serena likes honesty." Mina smiles at him but he is totally confuse by her statement. He then watches her go.

After a couple minutes later, Seiya gets up and heads upstairs to the apartment. When he enters, Andrew and Darien seem have gone to bed. He stands near the stairs that lead to Serena's room then nods his head and goes into his room. Seiya lays down on his bed and turns to look at the full moon from his window. In a couple of seconds he falls asleep.

The next morning, Darien and Serena were the only ones still sleeping. Seiya left early and Andrew decided to take Rini with him because his mom wanted to get to know her more. Serena knew about it so she wouldn't freak when she awoke and her baby was gone.

Meanwhile next door, Setsuna is pacing back and forth torturing herself for days. She couldn't stop thinking of that night when Darien kissed her and she couldn't find the courage to go to him and tell him how she feels.

"I can't be afraid anymore," says Setsuna to herself. "I need to face him and tell him even if he doesn't feel the same way." She bows her head and reaches for the door. Setsuna walks outside of her apartment and heads to Darien's. Taking a deep breath she rings the door bell.

"Serena get the door," says Darien from the shower. Serena quickly makes her way to the door to answer it in her bathrobe. She had just finish showering. Serena opens the door and sees Setsuna with a very shocking expression.

"Hi," says Serena.

"Serena who was at the…" says Darien wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist with his hair wet, but he stops when he sees Setsuna. "Setsuna. I…"

"I'm sorry," says Setsuna with her head bowed. "I'm interrupting something. I'll be leaving." Setsuna walks away back to her apartment.

"Setsuna wait," says Darien as he walks out of the apartment and goes after her but she quickly closes the door on his face. Darien bangs his head on the door then he see his other neighbors, two old ladies, looking at him. Serena from the door starts to giggle at the sight. Darien quickly rushes back into the apartment.

"Darien who was she?" asks Serena as Darien closes the door. He turns to her. "Was she your girlfriend?"

"No," says Darien. "How did you know I had a girlfriend?"

"Seiya."

"Seiya." Darien takes a deep breath. "Setsuna is our neighbor and she helped us out with Rini."

"You like her?"

"NO!"

"Darien." Serena bows her head. "I remember when you use to look at me the way you looked at Setsuna just now."

"Serena is not what you think. We're friends."

"Darien. Who are we kidding? I love you and I love what you've given me, Rini. She's everything that I could ever dream of, but I don't think I'm in love with you anymore."

"I thought I was the only one who felt like that. I just wanted to take care of you. I didn't know what else to do. When you came I was confused about my feelings for Setsuna."

"You should go to her. Darien we've moved on with our lives. We're not the same people we use to be couple years ago. I know you'll always be a part of Rini's life and my life too, but I think we've already had our chance. Lets not keep saying what ifs."

"Okay." Darien nods his head and hugs Serena. "First thing I'm going to break up with Rita. My current girlfriend." Darien seems to be ready to head out.

"Okay, but you should change."

"Oh." says Darien. "Yeah."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Darien is off to the hospital to talk to Rita. He knew she was working and he hadn't spoken to her since the night he caught her with that other guy. Darien marches into her office where she is doing some paper work and is surprise to see him. She rushes over to him to give him a kiss but he pushes her off.

"Darien what's the matter?" asks Rita. "Why haven't you returned my calls? You didn't even come to our date the other night. What happen?"

"It's over Rita," says Darien in a stern voice.

"What?" Rita doesn't believe this.

"I saw you kissing some other guy. I should of known."

"Darien that was not me. I swear I…"

"I don't want excuses. It's over. We're co-workers and that's it." Darien then walks out of her office leaving her speechless. As he exit's the hospital, a smile crosses his face.

Back at the apartment, Serena changes and walks around the apartment admiring the decoration. She ends up entering Seiya's room and sits on his bed. Serena really wants to talk to him so she decides to wait for him in his room. She takes a deep sigh and lays back on the bed.

It is already eight and Andrew has not arrived home and neither has Darien. The front door opens and Seiya comes in talking on the cell phone with one of his brothers.

"Yeah, I'm here," says Seiya. "It's in my room." Seiya walks over to his room and turns on the lights. He sees Serena laying on the bed and stares at her for a bit then he turns off the lights not wanting to wake her.

"Seiya," Serena calls out to him.

Seiya wishes he hadn't heard her call him but his feet won't let him move and he turns to her. He turns on the lights and sees Serena sitting up on his bed.

"I'm just getting something," says Seiya. "I've gotta go."

"Wait." Serena gets up to grabs his arm before he could leave the room. "Seiya."

"What?"

"I wish I had met you earlier but…"

"It doesn't matter now. You're with Darien. He's my best friend and I'd never betray him." Seiya pulls away from her and walks over to the front door.

"Seiya will you just wait a minute!" Serena shouts this at him, which surprises Seiya since he's never seen her scream at him like that. He turns around to face her and watches her walk over to him. Her lips just crash into his lips and she grabs hold of him. Seiya is surprise but he kisses her back grabbing hold of her body feeling the same sensation he felt that night at the costume party.

AN: I'm happy to have gotten so many reviews so far. You guys are great.

Mae-e I'm glad your staying with me. Don't worry I've got tons of story ideas to have Darien and Serena get together. Just wait for my sequel to Swaying a Girls Heart.

Daze Blue Angel thanks for giving me the idea of doing the flashbacks for this chapter and the last one as well.

Everyone else thanks for sticking with me. Good stuff are coming. LOL. Peace!


	12. Lets Get Together

Chapter 12. Three Dad's and a Little Rini.

Let's Get Together.

When they release, Seiya is dumbfounded. He can't find any words but he stares at her with his intense blue eyes and he could tell that she knows how he feels. Serena bows her head and licks her lips. She looks back up at Seiya.

"I never forgot that kiss," says Serena. "Now if you just let me talk then I can tell you what I wanted to tell you. So here it…"

Seiya doesn't let her finish and kisses her back. Serena doesn't mind at all and continues their make-out session, which they have waited to do for so long.

"Hey, we're home…" says Andrew opening the door and catching Serena and Seiya making out. "I'll come home later. Lets go see auntie Lita and auntie Mina." His entrance and exit doesn't interrupt them couple at all as they continue until they needed to take a breath.

"Now can I talk?" asks Serena.

"Okay," replies Seiya with a grin.

"I've noticed the way you've been acting the last couple days and…Well, you get what I'm trying to say, right?"

"I'm a guy. We need explanations."

"I'm not with Darien. It wasn't going to work out. We had our chance and right now I just want to be with you."

"I'm not dreaming am I? Cause if this is dream I don't ever want to wake up from it."

"It's not. It's real." Serena caresses Seiya's face. Then his phone rings and he quickly gets it remembering that his brothers are waiting for him.

"Guys I'm sorry," says Seiya. "I won't be able to make it tonight."

"Seiya you promised," says Yaten. "It's for your own good."

"Sorry boys," says Serena as she takes Seiya's phone. "Seiya's is going to be a little busy tonight with me."

"You two…" says Yaten with his eye brow rising up. Taiki is surprise at his reaction. Yaten lets Taiki listen in.

"Yep, so he's going to turn off this contraption of a phone. Goodnight boys."

"Goodnight Serena." say Yaten and Taiki.

"Goodnight guys," says Seiya taking the phone back.

"It's good to hear you in a good mood," says Taiki. "Be safe."

"Right," replies Seiya.

"Use protection," says Yaten.

"Yaten," says Taiki hitting him over the head.

"What? I'm just looking out for my brother. Is that so wrong?"

"Goodnight," says Seiya needing to hang up before Yaten tells him something else. "Okay, I'm all yours. How about dinner?" He turns off the phone and puts it into his pocket.

"Sounds great," says Serena as she runs upstairs and grabs a jacket. The two exit the apartment and get into Seiya's car.

They arrive at a nice restaurant and were seated immediately. Seiya pulls the seat for Serena to sit down. She smiles at him and Seiya smiles back happy to be with her. He still feels like he is in a dream and his eyes never leave Serena, which starts to make her blush at how he keeps staring at her like a crazy man.

"We need to celebrate this occasion," says Seiya as he gets the attention of a waiter. "Champagne please."

"Oh, I see through your devious plot Seiya Kou," says Serena. "You're trying to get me drunk."

"Me." Seiya puts his hand on his heart pretending be hurt by her words. "I would never." He grins at her, but his grin fades when recognizes someone coming into the restaurant. Serena notices his change.

"What's wrong?"

"My number one fan has entered the building. She's a little grabby. I hope she doesn't see me." It's too late, the girl sees Seiya and a smile on her face reveals that she's coming his way. "Oh no." Seiya stands up almost ready to bolt but Serena stands up in front of him.

"I've got an idea." Serena grabs Seiya's head and kisses him long and hard as the girl arrives at their table. Her eyes bulge at the sight she sees in front of her and she is wondering when they are going to stop. Seiya wraps his arms around Serena and his hands go along the back of her body. The fan frowns and leaves the two.

When the two release they see the fan walking off and smile. Serena looks at Seiya with a smile as she bites her lower lip.

"That'll keep her away." Serena sits down.

"Thanks." Seiya sits down. "Now where were we?"

"You were going to get me drunk so you can later take advantage of me." Serena smiles and says this in an innocent voice.

"Oh, right."

Meanwhile Yaten and Taiki cancel all their plans to have a brother/boys night out but Seiya goes and ditches them. Yaten immediately gets on his cell phone calls someone. He then waves at Taiki as he keeps walking down the street away from him.

"Hi, it's me," says Yaten. "I told I'd call you."

Taiki nods his head at his brother then gets an idea of his own. He starts walking the opposite direction of Yaten and runs into a book store/café. Taiki searches through the isles looking for something and he finally finds it in one of the last isles. He walks down the isle and sees a short dark haired girl with glasses reading a book. His foot steps interrupt her reading and she looks up.

"Taiki?" says the girl with a warm smile. Her blue eyes lit up and Taiki graces her with a smile of his own.

At Lita's, Andrew arrives with Rini and the gossip of Serena and Seiya hooking up. The girls are trill that the two are together. Mina takes Rini out Andrew's hand as he goes over to kiss Lita in the kitchen.

"Oh, you guys are so cute," says Mina rocking little Rini in her arms. "Are you sure you don't have a twin brother?"

"Mina," says Andrew nodding his head. "What about Yaten? You two seem to hit off. It's pretty obvious that you two have a lot of things in common."

"I guess, but it's just too unbelievable that an idol would be interested in me." Mina's cell phone rings and she quickly hands Rini to Andrew to get her phone in her room.

"So what ya cooking?" asks Andrew.

"Stew," replies Lita. "It's Raye's grandpa's recipe. It's really good. Try some." She gives Andrew a sip and he approves that it's delicious. Then they hear the front door unlock and they watch the door swing open. Lita pushes Andrew down behind the counter.

"Guys guess who I'm going out with tonight?" says Mina coming out of her room. She then sees the person in the front door. "Raye?" She says this with a surprise expression.

"I'm home early," says Raye as she closes the door. "I really miss you guys. So, where's Serena. You guys said she was staying here for bit."  
"She got her own place," replies Lita.

"Oh, that was quick." Raye walks over to them and notices a baby bag on the sofa. She looks at it and looks at the girls. "What's this?"

"Um, well."

"It's a baby bag," says Mina.

"I know it's a baby bag Mina, but what's it doing here?" asks Raye.

"Serena."

"Huh?"

"She has a baby."

"What?"

Lita quickly grabs hold of Rini from Andrew who is still on the floor of the kitchen. She signals him to go into the pantry. Lita walks over to Raye and shows her Rini.

"Oh, my gosh you're not kidding," says Raye. "She's so cute." Rini reaches for Raye as Lita hands her over to her. "She looks just like Serena." Raye smiles. "So, Mina who are going out with tonight?"

"Umm, no one special," says Mina with smile.

"Come on Mina. You had smile from ear to ear when you came into the room."

"Well, his name is Yaten and he's in this local band…"

"From the Three Lights?"

"Yeah."

"You're going out with Yaten Kou from The Three Lights."

"Yeah."

"I missed everything. Serena has a baby. Mina is going out with an idol and…" Andrew sneezes and curses himself for that. Lita and Mina freeze and fake sneeze pretending it was them. Raye didn't fall for that as she makes her way into the kitchen and opens the pantry. "And Lita's breaking the rules."

"Hi," says Andrew with a smile.

Back at the apartment, Darien makes his way to Setsuna's door with a bunch of daisies, which happen to be her favorite. He rings the door bell and places the flowers in front of the peep hole of the door. Setsuna opens the door and Darien reveals himself. She tries to close the door but Darien stops her.

"Please just let me explain," says Darien. "These are for you."

"Thank you," replies Setsuna in a soft tone as she takes the flowers and lets Darien into her apartment.

"Serena's Rini's mom. It's a long story why she left her with us. I'm Rini's father."

Setsuna is surprise but she always felt that Darien had more of a connection to Rini then his friends did. She bows her head and feels even worst because now he's found his family and she wouldn't want to break them up.

"But it's not going to work out with me and Serena. We've grown apart."

"That's too bad." Setsuna pulls away and turns her back on him. She couldn't look at him not want to hold him and kiss him because she knew it would be wrong. "Why are you telling me this Darien?"

"Because…ever since I met you I couldn't stop thinking of you. And the other night when we kiss I…maybe you thought I was at weak state and I was using you for comfort but that wasn't the reason. I wanted to kiss you and I was hoping that you did too."

Setsuna is surprise by he confession of affections for her. She felt as if he could read her thoughts which are in complete turmoil. Setsuna closes her eyes and stays quiet for a while. She needs to think fast but her mind is a mess. Tears start to stream down her cheek and she could feel that Darien is getting tense of the quiet moment.

Darien walks over to her wondering why she stayed so quiet. He turns her around to face him and sees her watery eyes and tears streaming down her cheek. She shakes her yes and hugs him.

"I do," says Setsuna between her sobs. Darien takes hold of her close and soothes her by rubbing her back gently as she continues to sob on his chest.

AN: Do you like? Do you like it? Okay, you must be sick of me putting my two cents down here but I've always got something to say. I guess you guys were busy but I didn't get too many reviews last chap but it's ok. This one is even better. I hoped you enjoyed it.

Lunarianmaiden, what's the rush. Marriage already. Geez they just got together. Don't worry wedding bells will come later. Way later. LOL.


	13. Here We Are

Chapter 13. Three Dad's and a Little Rini.

Here We Are

Setsuna pulls herself away from Darien and looks into his intense blue eyes with tears still invading her cheeks. Her brownish eyes stare at the beautiful blue eyes for a while. Darien then with his fingers wipes away some of the tears and gives her a smile. He cups her cheek with his hand and leans in close caressing her lips with his gently. Sestuna closes her eyes feeling the most wonderful sensation as his lips touched hers.

As he releases her lips, his hand slides down her cheek and he caresses her chin with his finger tips. Her eyes seem to sparkle because of more oncoming tears that she is trying to hold back. She takes a deep sigh and tries to relax but it was hard with him in the room.

"You don't know how long I've waited for that," says Setsuna blushing.

"I'm sorry you had to wait so long," says Darien.

"Have you eaten?"

"No."

"I made Macaroni and cheese." Setsuna blushes when she says that.

"I love Macaroni and cheese." She smiles and takes his hand leading him to the dinning room.

At the apartment, Serena and Seiya return from their dinner date. They are walking hand in hand Seiya pretends to say his goodbye like if they are on a first date. The two turn to face each other and smile.

"I had lovely time," says Seiya. "I hope we can do this again sometime."

"Me too," replies Serena as she laughs. "But I think you should come in. I think I feel kind of tipsy with all that champagne." They both laugh and enter the apartment.

A couple minutes later, Andrew comes into the apartment and again he catches Serena and Seiya kissing nearby the kitchen. He smiles at the two and continues to walk into the apartment.

"Can you two get a room," says Andrew. Rini laughs when she sees them.

The two break apart and laugh at Andrew's comment. Little Rini giggles and calls Seiya's name then she calls Serena. They all look surprise and look at Rini.

"Did she just…" says Andrew.

"She did," says Serena grabbing hold of Rini. "Say it again Rini. Say it again."

"Mama," says Rini. Serena hugs her tight and twirls her around.

"I knew she come around," says Seiya. "Way to go Rini." Seiya kisses Rini's little head. "So where did you go?" Seiya faces Andrew.

"You knew I was there?" says Andrew.

"Yep. It's your shoes." Andrew looks down at his shoes. Serena laughs at that.

"I went to Lita's. Raye's home."

"She is," says Serena feeling worried. "Did you…"

"She knows Rini's yours and she was little steam that I was in the apartment."

"What did she say?"

"Lita and Mina were expecting the worst like fire coming out of her ears but she was pretty calm about everything."

"She was?"

"Yeah, Rini even liked her."

"Wow, a trip to Spain really does the trick."

"Hey, so where's Darien?"

"Um, I think he's trying to win a girls heart." Serena heads over to her room.

"Who?"

"Beats me," says Seiya shrugging. He heads up the stairs to Serena's room and catches her singing a lullaby to Rini as she places her in her crib. Seiya knew that song. It was the song they had dance to at the party where they met for the first time. Serena turns around and smiles at Seiya. Seiya smiles back at her and claps very lightly.

"How long were you watching?" asks Serena feeling a little embarrassed being heard from a idol who has band.

"Not too long," replies Seiya as he enters the room. "It was cute."

"Not better than Seiya Kou."

"Well, maybe better than Yaten."

"You are so bad."

Meanwhile at Lita's apartment, someone knocks at the door. Mina hurries to get it and a smile plasters on her face when she sees the person at the door. Raye walks over really wanting to meet the guy for two reasons. One because she feels like an older protective sister to Mina and two because she is a fan of The Three Lights.

"Raye this is Yaten Kou," says Mina presenting her to him. "Yaten this my roommate Raye."

"Pleasure to meet you," replies Yaten.

"So, are your brothers single?" ask Raye with a big smile.

"Raye," says Mina.

Back at Seiya's apartment, Serena and Seiya are lying on Seiya's bed looking up at the ceiling. Serena was snuggled up to Seiya and he like the closeness. He turns his head around to face her but her eyes are already close. Seiya pushes some strands of hair from her bangs aside and watches her sleep. He then places a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight," says Seiya softly. "My princess."

The next morning, Serena wakes up in Seiya's bed alone. She notices a note with a red rose on the side of the bed where Seiya had slept on. Serena picks the note up and reads it then she grabs the rose smelling it's sweet scent.

The note says:

_I have an early rehearsal this morning. You should get up soon. You don't want to be late for your first day at work. Hope it goes well. Maybe we could have lunch. Give me a call if you can. Rini's up already, all changed and playing in her play pin. Andrew is going to take care of her today. Go shower before all the hot water runs out. _

_Love, Seiya._

Serena smiles at the note and rushes out of Seiya's room. She sees Andrew already drinking his coffee.

"Good morning," says Serena as she goes over and kisses her brother on the cheek.

"Good morning to you too," says Andrew with a smile. "You had champagne last didn't you."

"You know me too well."

"I'm glad you two are together. I was getting really tired of Seiya's gloomy disposition."

"Me too." They both laugh.

"Of course I would never in a million years recommend a guy like Seiya to any of my sisters, but I know him pretty well."

"That's good but you aren't changing my mind here you know."

"I wasn't trying to. Just one thing. If he breaks your heart I'm going to break his arm."

"I'll make sure and tell him that."

"Who knows what Darien would break."

"Darien." Serena rushes to her room then runs into the shower.

"What I say?"

As she brushes her hair she slips into her shoes and grabs her purse. Andrew complements her as she makes her way out the door.

"Good luck," says Andrew.

Serena heads down the hall way and towards Setsuna's door. She is worried about Darien and hopes that she can help him out by speaking to Setsuna. Serena knocks on the door and Setsuna opens it. She is surprise to see Serena.

"Look Setsuna I just want to tell you that…" Serena begins then stops when she sees Darien's head pop up from the sofa. "Oh, umm. Never mind." Serena begins to back away from the door. "This is good. Umm…I'm going to go. Oh, by the way isn't a great kisser. I hope we get to be good friends. Bye!" Serena rushes down the hall way.

Setsuna closes the door and turns to Darien who is laughing his head off. She then begins to laugh a little and walks over to him to sit down next to him on the sofa. Darien pulls her over on his lap.

"What do you do to girls?" asks Setsuna.

"I didn't do that," says Darien. "She's always like that." Setsuna leans over and pop kisses Darien on the lips. "Hey, you like Rini. I'm sure your going to like Serena, too."

Serena arrives at her job. It is in a big building and luckily she found the office she was suppose to go to. Her boss greets her with smile and even comments about her hair and attire.

"I'm Ronald Gutenberg," says her boss. He shakes her hand and begins to take her on a tour of the floor. "You're going to be helping me manage this local group. They are just dieing to get out world wide. I think we can make it happen with your help of course."

"Sounds exciting," says Serena feeling excited by her job. "When do I get to meet the group?"

"Oh, they're at the studio right now rehearsing. We'll be there in a minute. So do you think you can handle this?"

"I'm going to try."

"Come this way to meet them." The two enter a recording studio where the group were recording a song. They take a five minute break and Mr. Gutenberg walks Serena into the studio to meet the group. The three members are turned away from their manager and Serena but as soon as they all turn around they all gasp.

AN: Guess who the group is. LOL. Surprise!


	14. Surprise

Chapter 14. Three Dad's and a Little Rini.

Surprise.

"Serena!" Yaten, Taiki and Seiya say.

"The Three Lights," says Serena. "I didn't know you rehearsed here."

"Ronald's out manager and the head of the company," says Seiya. "This is the job you got?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm your boss." Serena gives the three a smirk.

"You all know each other?" asks Ronald. The all nod their heads. "Wonderful. Then we'll get along great. Honey, they are a pain in the butt. Sometimes I think they're worst than a girl group with their moods." Serena laughs at that and The Three Lights glare at their manager. "Well, I better be going. Carry on." Ronald leaves them all.

"Guys this going to be easy," says Seiya feeling a little overconfident. "We can get away with anything. I can easily sway our boss." He winks at Serena.

"Boss standing right here," says Serena with her hands on her hips. "We should all get together today. How about during lunch and we can talk about strategy."

"Lunch." Seiya gives Serena a pout. "But we were suppose to go to lunch together."

"Seiya the job comes first. See ya later boys." She waves goodbye as she exits the studio.

"Bye," says Taiki and Yaten.

"You two are not going to lunch," says Seiya as he leaves the studio to catch up to Serena. "Serena."

"Yes," says Serena turning around.

"I think this is going to be weird." Serena turns to Seiya.

"Seiya it's my first day and I really worked hard trying to find this job here. I know it's not going to be easy but we'll get through. You guys have got a talent. I know that. I don't think it would be too hard to get you guys out there."

"Thanks."

"Oh, and lunch is still the three of us. Don't even think of threatening or bribing Taiki and Yaten not to come." She begins to walk away when Seiya grabs hold of her and plants a kiss on her lips. The people in the hallway just watch them. Serena smiles at him and Seiya is hoping she would change her mind about lunch. "Seiya was really good."

"Welcome."

"But it's not changing my mind about lunch." She kisses him on the cheek and walks down the hall way. Seiya watches her go. He rolls his eyes then returns to the studio. Seiya grabs a hold of his note pad and decides to write some lyrics down that have been running through his head.

'_I wish I could define/All the things that cross my mind/They seem too big for me to choose/I don't know which ones to lose/When I've fallen down so far/I think I'll never see your light/Bouncing off of me/Shining down here from your eyes'_

Seiya begins to sing the song as he writes it down on paper. Taiki and Yaten look at Seiya then look at each other. Seiya sees his brothers look at him like he grew another head.

"What?" asks Seiya as he looks at them.

"That was good," says Taiki very impress with his brothers song.

"Are you kidding," says Yaten pushing Taiki. Taiki rolls his eyes. "That was great."

"Did you just come up with that right now?"

"Yeah, well I sort of had it in my head for a while," replies Seiya.

"Why didn't share it with us?"

"I don't know. Didn't think it was good enough."

"Mind if we work on it together?"

"No... You think it's good?"

"Yeah, Seiya," says Yaten patting Seiya on the back. "For once in your life you've done something right."

"Thanks Yaten," replies Seiya with an eye brow raised.

"You've worked out a hook?" asks Taiki as sits down next to Seiya.

"Yeah. It goes something like this. '_Help me figure out the difference, Between right and wrong, weak and strong, Day and night, where I belong. Help me make the right decisions, Know which way to turn, Lessons to learn, and just what my purpose is here.'"_

"Is this about Serena?"

"Taiki I am shocked that you out of all people would ask that question to poor Seiya," says Yaten. The other brothers look at Yaten with eye brows raised.

"Who are you and what have you done to my brother?" asks Seiya shaking Yaten.

"Maybe Mina got to him," says Taiki. "She's a sweet heart. Perhaps it might of rubbed off on him."

"No!" Yaten folds his arms across his chest. "So it's about Serena right?"

Just before lunch, Serena comes over to the studio and listens in on something the guys are recording. She catches the hook/chorus, which she really liked. Then the next verse.

'_It's like I got my signals crossed, With messages I can't decode, Half asleep, never wide awake, and on complete overload, I got so information here, and nothing I can really grasp, I should know the truth, But I'm too afraid so I have to ask.'_

They head to the chorus again and Serena is already in love with the song. As soon as the guys are finish with the song, they head into the recording room and see Serena there.

"That was really great guys," says Serena. "That so needs to be a single."

"Really," says Seiya surprise that she liked it.

"Yes."

"It's Seiya's song," says Taiki.

"You guys helped too," says Seiya.

"We can talk about it during lunch," says Serena. "Lets go boys." Yaten and Taiki get evil grins and each take one arm from Serena leaving Seiya behind as they escort Serena out of the studio.

"Hey!" says Seiya. "That's my girlfriend."

Back at Sestuna's apartment, Sestuna is washing the dishes after their breakfast and Darien comes up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. He gets a whiff of her hair and she turns around to face him.

"What do you want to do today?" asks Sestuna wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I don't want to sound all mushy but I kind of want to spend the day with you," says Darien.

"What do you usually do on your days off?"

"Take a run in the park."

"Lets do it."

"Really."

"Yes, and I have confess something."

"What's that?"

"I use to watch you run every time you had a day off. I know you think I'm a stalker."

"Nah. Maybe if you would of tripped me or something we could of met sooner."

"I wouldn't do that." Sestuna gives him a concern look. "What if you would of ended up in the hospital because I tripped you?"

"Then I would of fallen in love with you sooner since you saved me and took to me to hospital before I bleed to death."

"Geez it's a little dramatic."

"I like the dramatics." Sestuna smiles at him and kisses his lips gently.

"I'll go change." She makes her way into her room.

"Meet you at the elevators." Darien heads over to the door and leaves to his apartment. He enters with smile on his face and Andrew is sitting in the dinning table eating a piece of toast. "Hey, Andy."

"You look happy," says Andrew. "What happen to you?"

"I am happy."

"Yeah, but way too happy. You rarely call me Andy."

"Is there is something wrong with being happy. It's a good thing." Darien goes over to the play pin to see Rini. "How's my princess."

"Dawi…" says Rini. She then giggles and reaches out to him with her hands.

"Hey, she almost called me daddy. Come on Rini. Say daddy."

"She'll say it," says Andrew. "So you're not going to tell me why you are so happy?"

"Well, if I did it wouldn't be a surprise." Darien enters his room leaving the door ajar.

"Darien I hate surprises."

"That's why I love them." He exit's the room dress in jogging gear. "See ya later Andy." Darien heads for the door leaving Andrew still wondering why he was so happy.

"Daddy's a mysterious guy isn't he Rini?" Rini giggles at Andrew.

AN: Song isn't mine. It belongs to Nick Carter, which was his first single off his solo album. I thought it work right for Seiya to write it and sing. LOL. Not much of a cliffy this time. Give me time. LOL. Enjoy!


	15. Something New

Chapter 15.

Something New.

Serena and Seiya are walking down the street. The two are very quiet and Seiya couldn't take it anymore. He had to say something or he'll go mad. Seiya stops and turns to Serena. She stops walking and looks at him.

"It's your first day and…" says Seiya trying to find the right words to say. "And you were incredible. That song was a great choice for a single. I could of never…we could of never done it without you. Thank you Serena." Seiya takes her hand and kisses it. Serena smiles and blushes.

"Just doing my job," says Serena. "Like I said before, you guys are great. There is no doubt in my mind. That single is going to be hit."

"Thanks to you." Seiya smiles at Serena feeling happier about his career and his life as whole for the very first time. How could he be so fortunate to have everything come out so perfect for him?

"Lets get something to eat," says Serena. "We can stop at Lita's house. She's an awesome cook."

"I know that. She's thought Andrew a thing or two."

"Plus I get to rub it in Raye's face that I'm with an idol." Serena gives him a grin.

"I'm shock that there is an evil bone in your body."

"I'm not evil. I'm just not all good." Serena laughs at that and pulls Seiya along to Lita's.

As the two approach the apartment, they meet up with none other than Raye as she is walking into the building. She greets them and Raye is very smiting with Seiya up close. Raye smiles as Seiya, a gentleman, who opens the door for the ladies to enter first. When they arrive at the apartment Raye opens the front door. She enters and is concern why the lights are all off if she knew that Lita is home and some candles are turn on. Serena flicks the lights on and they find Andrew and Lita making-out on the sofa. The two are embarrass to be caught.

Seiya and Serena could not contain themselves from laughing at the moment. This then made Lita and Andrew blush even more.

"Andrew weren't you watching Rini?" asks Serena feeling concern for her daughter but not too concern cause she trust her brother.

"Yeah, she's sleeping already in Mina's room," says Andrew getting up from the sofa.

"Sorry we interrupted," says Raye "But next time leave a sign, okay." Raye heads pass the sofa and they all watch her in shock at her reaction. There were no fireworks or earthquakes. What has happen to Raye?

"Raye," says Serena. "What has happen to the Raye Hino who we all love to hate?" Raye glares at Serena then sighs.

"It was time for some changes. Change is always good."

"Change maybe something, but you're a totally completely different person."

"I kind of like this Raye better," says Lita as she straightens up her dress. "So don't mess with her Serena."

"I am not," says Serena. "It's just. Something is different about you besides that fact that you are a lot nicer and understanding."

"It's nothing for you guys to worry," says Raye. "I'm still me. I wasn't abducted by aliens or anything. Lita deserves to have time to spend with her boyfriend and so do you Serena. I don't have a problem with it." Raye turns away and goes into the kitchen.

Mina comes running into the apartment out of breath. Everyone looks at her feeling a little concern about her. She then looks around and sees Raye.

"Oops," says Mina. "I tried to follow her but she ditched me. Sorry Lita." Raye walks over to Mina and hands her a bottle water. "Thanks."

"You don't have to hide this stuff from me," says Raye. "I'm okay with it. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Raye makes her exit and enters her room.

"Something's wrong," says Serena.

"Serena you really think so?" says Lita. Serena nods her head.

"Funny thing she did while I was following her is she went to a fortune teller," says Mina.

"A fortune teller?" says Serena looking towards Raye's bedroom door. "Hmmm, I wonder what's up?"

"I'm sure she'll come out and tell you guys when she's ready," says Seiya.

"Seiya's right," says Andrew. "She'll come around."

"Oh, Seiya," says Mina walking up to him. "Where is Yaten right now?"

"Why do you want to know?" asks Seiya curious as always.

"Well, I kind of can't stay here unless I want to sleep." She looks at Andrew and Lita. "And I can't go to Serena's cause well it's your place. So I just want to be someplace that isn't crowded."

"In other words you want to stalk Yaten."

"YEP!" Mina gives him a smile.

"You have my blessing. He's at this little art gallery down town. He always goes there after rehearsal goes well. Not many fans venture there so you'll have him all to yourself."

"Thanks Seiya. Bye!" Mina heads out of the apartment.

"We better be going ourselves."

"We could take Rini home," says Serena about to got get her daughter.

"I'll get her." Seiya follows Lita over to Mina's room to get Rini.

"So, you and Seiya getting along?" asks Andrew being curious.

"Yes, funny thing is we work together. I'm his boss."

"What?"

"Yes, the company that I got the job with is the same company managing the Three Lights."

Seiya emerges from the room with Rini in his arms still asleep. He has a blanket covering her completely except for her head, which is covered by a little hat Lita made for her. Lita hands the baby bag to Serena.

"You two have fun," says Serena as she waves goodbye to them. They exit the apartment and head down the street. Serena sighs and watches Seiya carry Rini. "So feel like Chinese?"

"Hmmm, nah," says Seiya. "I feel like some Japanese."

"Okay."

Mina finally makes it to the gallery that Seiya told her about. She begins to look around and is mesmerize by many of the paintings. Suddenly, Yaten sees her from afar staring at this beautiful painting. He approaches her slowly.

"Beautiful isn't it," says Yaten from behind Mina.

"Yeah," says Mina still in awe with the painting. "Who's the artist?"

"Me."

Mina gasp and turns around to realize that it is Yaten who is behind her. She then looks at the painting then back at Yaten.

"You painted this."

"Yeah, it's not my best work but people seem to like it."

"Then what is your best work?"

"I can show you." Yaten extends his hand to Mina. She takes it and he leads her over to another of his paintings.

"Wow. It's breathtaking."

"I call it 'Goddess.'" The painting is of maiden without a face dressed in her long golden hair that drapes all the way to her ankles. The background seems to resemble dawn with orange colors invading every space of the painting that isn't her body or hair. She is carrying a red ribbon in her hand that dangles on her upper body and down her hair. Yaten looks at Mina for a while. "She kind of reminds me of you."

"Me?" Mina looks at Yaten surprise. "No way. She's way too pretty."

"You're beautiful."

"Yaten." Mina blushes. Yaten raises her hand up and kisses it. He then pulls her along to look at other paintings. An hour later, the two are outside of the gallery crossing the street to a restaurant he told her about that was good. They're seated outside and are able to see the beautiful night skies covered with millions of stars and the moonlight.

"So…I don't mean to pry. Okay maybe a little." Mina smiles. "Who was your inspiration for your painting 'Goddess'? Was it an old girlfriend?"

"No," replies Yaten taking a sip of his drink. "She came to me in a dream. She looked like a princess."

"Must have been some dream."

"That it was."

"I don't want to mess with a great artist, but why not add some facial features. Like lips on your goddess. I think it would be more impressive." Yaten stops drinking his drink and looks at Mina surprise at what she said. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. There it goes my mouth again always seeming to run away with…" Yaten moves closer to her and quiets her with his finger on her lips. His hand then moves over to her cheek and his lips caresses her lips gently. When he release her lips, Mina's cheeks turn red and she wanted to kick herself blushing in front of him.

"I'll think about it." Yaten smiles at Mina whose cheeks finally return to their original color.

Meanwhile at the apartment, Seiya and Serena set up the coffee table to eat their Japanese food. Rini is already in her crib and didn't even wake up as Seiya laid her to sleep in her bed. The two are laughing about something when they get interrupted by the front door.

Darien and Sestuna enter the apartment and are surprise to see Seiya and Serena sitting by the coffee table eating Japanese food. Serena smiles at them and offers them food. Darien and Sestuna shrug and walk over to them sitting down next to the coffee table.

"You and Seiya," says Darien. "Never saw that coming."

"That's cause you're a blind fool," says Seiya as he looks at Darien and Sestuna. "It's about time you two got together. The whole world knew. Even Rini knew." Sestuna laughs at Seiya's over exaggeration. Darien nods his head as he picks at his food then looks at Seiya with a serious expression.

"Seiya." Seiya looks at his friend and gets concern because of his serious expression. "You're a lucky guy. Take care of her." Darien points with his eyes to Serena.

"I will." Seiya nods his head as looks at Serena who is rolling her eyes.

"Cause if you don't…"

"Darien…" says Serena and Sestuna. They both look at each other and laugh. At least that stop Darien from threatening Seiya.

"I'm not scared of you Shields," says Seiya with a smirk. "I can take you."

"You think so," says Darien as he gets up.

"Oh, no," says Serena. Seiya then gets up and faces Darien. "Seiya."

"You guys this isn't necessary," says Sestuna.

"Don't worry Serena I won't hurt him," says Darien. "Much."

"Would you two sit down," says Serena. "Before someone gets hurt."

"Just because he's taller doesn't mean he's stronger," says Seiya.

Serena and Sestuna both get up and pull away from the guys as they get ready to pounce on each other. They both rolls their eyes and begin to think of something to stop them from hurting each other and it hit them. The girls reach for a pillow from the sofa and each slap their guy in the face with it.

AN: Thanks for all the reviews again so far. I really hope to improve on my writing. Keep reading. I just love when Darien and Seiya fight. I think they would of made good brothers if they ever got a chance to really meet for a longer period time.


	16. Knock Out

Chapter 16. Three Dad's and a Little Rini.

Knock Out

Darien and Seiya fall back unto the ground surprise at what hit them so hard. They look around and see the girls holding pillows in their hands. The girls drop the pillows and smile at the guys with innocent faces.

"Now that we are all calm," says Serena. "Lets have some tea."

"Good idea," says Setsuna. Serena goes over to kitchen and Setsuna follows her. The guys just stare at them then look at each other.

"Did we just get knocked out by girls?" asks Darien to Seiya in disbelief.

"Yep, we did," replies Seiya nodding his head. He slumps down on the sofa. Darien slumps down next to him and sighs.

"This doesn't leave this room."

"Deal." Seiya nods his head.

Mina and Yaten walk hand in hand down the street and arrive at an apartment building. They both look up then look at each other and smile.

"This is my stop," says Mina with a shy smile. She felt so nervous around him and it certainly is a first. Mina is always such a flirt and never shy. "I had a lovely evening."

"I agree," says Yaten as he takes her hand and kisses it gently. "Definitely need to do more often." Yaten has never been this nice to a girl and on top of that a girl who criticize his painting. Everything about her somehow would contradict the type of girl he usually go for.

"You want to come up?" Mina is surprise at herself for suggesting that but she didn't want the night to end. It's too perfect and besides her roommates are most probably sleeping by now.

"I…umm."

Mina doesn't let him respond and drags him into the building. The elevator trip is quiet and they are both keeping their eye contact to a minimum. As the elevator doors open, Mina steps out first and Yaten follows her. They walk down the hallway to her apartment door. Mina opens the door and welcomes Yaten in, even though he's already been there before.

"Would you like something to drink?" asks Mina with smile as she makes her way into the kitchen.

"Soda would be fine," says Yaten as he turns to her. He then walks over to the sofa and sits down. Mina makes her way over to the sofa and hands him his drink and sits next to him. She yawns and stretches a little then looks at him. "You tired?"

"No, I'm not." Mina shakes her head fighting her body from wanting to sleep. Yaten places his arm around her and Mina lays her head on his shoulder. "Lets watch some TV. There's this channel that's got some great movies late at night." She yawns again and snuggles up to Yaten then continues to flick through the channels.

Before they knew it, the two are fast asleep. Mina is lying her head on Yaten's chest and he still has his arm wrap around her.

Lita and Raye get up the next morning and didn't realize that someone is sleeping on the sofa. They didn't talk too loud so they didn't wake the unsuspecting sleepers on the sofa. The two are talking about Mina and if they heard her come in last night.

"I think I heard the door," says Lita peeking into the frig.

"I heard the door too but she is not in her room," says Raye pointing to Mina's room. "Maybe she's at Yaten's."

"No, way. Mina would never…" Lita stops for a second. "Yeah, she would."

The aroma of the breakfast awakens someone. Yaten opens his eyes and sees Mina's head on his chest. He smiles at her and gently moves trying to peek over the sofa.

"That smells good," says Yaten surprising Raye and Lita who look over to the sofa in shock to see him. They then look at each other.

"Yaten!" they both say.

Mina then begins to stir because of the girls. She peeks over the sofa and sees her roommates very surprise. Mina then looks to her side and sees Yaten.

"Yaten!" says Mina surprise herself. She ducks behind the sofa and pulls Yaten down. "What happen last night?" She whispers to him.

"We fell asleep," replies Yaten. Mina sighs and is relief. She is so tired that she couldn't remember what happen. "You sleep like an angel." Mina bites her lower lip and blushes.

"You know I think it's way too soon to be sleeping together." Mina smiles at what she said.

"No harm done. At least you didn't snore."

"Yaten." Mina hits him lightly on the shoulder.

Lita and Raye wait for the two to show themselves again and decide get their attention by coughing. The two notice that and come up. They get up from the sofa.

"We fell asleep watching TV," Mina explains. She looks at Yaten who agrees with her. "Nothing happen."

"Mina," says Raye as she goes over to her and grabs hold of her pulling her to one of the bedrooms. Lita follows suite and closes the door behind her.

"Excuse us," says Lita to Yaten.

"Mina," says Raye. "So, give us the dirt girl."

"What?" says Mina.

"You know," says Lita. "What really happen?"

"It was the truth," says Mina. "Really."

"I don't believe you," says Raye putting her arms over her chest.

"Seriously," says Mina. "Though our date was really romantic." Mina gets a dreamy look on her face.

"What ya do?" asks Lita curious to know.

"Well, I found out that he frequents at this art gallery and instead of me finding him he found me staring at none other than his painting."

"Yaten paints."

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either." Mina then continues to explain about the other painting and their dinner date and of course their kiss. "It was amazing. I didn't want the night to end so I invited him in."

"An you two fell asleep watching TV," says Raye.

"Yes," replies Mina.

"This is so cute," says Lita. "Everyone's got someone." Lita then stays quiet for second realizing that Raye didn't have a boyfriend. "I better check on breakfast." She leaves the room. Mina and Raye stay in the room for a little bit until Raye decides to speak.

"So, is he a good kisser?" asks Raye. Mina smiles at Raye.

Meanwhile on Serena's second day at work, Seiya decides to take revenge on Serena's pillow attack the night before. He surprises her from behind and slaps her butt. She yelps loud enough to get everyone's attention. One of the people that see the event take place didn't like it and walks over to Seiya.

"Seiya," says Serena rolling her eyes. She then sees someone walking over to her and Seiya. "Don't do that again."

"I owe you one," says Seiya. "That pillow was hard."

"You're such a baby."

The person arrives next to Seiya and Seiya turns the person, which he knew. He smiles at the person but didn't a expect a fist to land in his face. Seiya falls backwards unto the floor.

"You shouldn't be touching girls in inappropriate places like that," says the person.

"Oh," says Serena feeling Seiya's pain as she kneels down. Seiya glares at his attacker.

AN: I hope you all like the chapter. I'm having a bit of Writers Block so be patient with my updates. Oh and don't be cruel. LOL!


	17. Only Seiya

Chapter 17. Three Dad's a Little Rini.

Only Seiya

"He didn't touch me inappropriately. He's my boyfriend."

"Oh," says the person not feeling sorry for what they did to Seiya.

"Haruka you've wanted to do that for a very long time," says Seiya wiping his nose, which is bleeding.

"Why?" asks Serena looking up at Haruka.

"She hates me," replies Seiya looking up at Serena then back at Haruka. Haruka grins at Seiya.

"She?" Serena does a double take then realizes that Haruka's a girl. "Oh."

"I'm sorry," replies Haruka as she extends her hand out to Seiya. Seiya rolls his eyes and takes her hand. "I still think you should respect her here in the work place."

"Seiya," says Serena turning to Seiya. "I think Haruka's got a point."

"So, you're new here," says Haruka with a smile. She pushes Seiya aside and takes Serena's hand.

"Yes," replies Serena with a smile.

"Hey," says Seiya trying to get the attention of the two. "Get your own girl Haruka."

Haruka glares at Seiya as she releases Serena's hand. She ignores Seiya and looks Serena up and down.

"I'll see you around," says Haruka waving her hand. She then walks down the hallway.

"She's nice," says Serena in a cheerful tone as she turns to Seiya who looks at her with an eye brow raise.

"Nice," says Seiya. "A grizzly bear is nice."

"Seiya how could you say that about her."

"She's always mean to me. And it's only me. She likes Taiki and Yaten. Who the hell would like them. I'm the nice one of the three."

"Maybe she likes you." Serena turns around and starts to walk down the hallway. Seiya follows behind her.

"I don't think so." Seiya nods his head.

"Why not? You're hot." Serena blushes for saying what she said. Seiya smiles at her.

"Because she doesn't go that way."

"What do you mean?" Serena stops not knowing what Seiya is trying to get at.

"She's me but a girl."

"Huh?" Serena then gets what Seiya is saying. "You kind of look like a girl with your long hair." Serena giggles at that remark.

"Hey, that's not funny. You don't like my hair." His tone is giving off a whiny sound.

"I'm kidding."

"Well, you better watch out. She might try to hit on you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you odango."

Serena smiles at the cute nickname he just called her. What a lucky girl to get a guy like Seiya. A guy who loves her daughter like his own and loves her just as much.

After work, Seiya and Serena are walking home and Serena seems to have something on her mind because she was quiet the way home. Seiya stops in front of her just as they arrive at the apartment confronting her before she gets a chance to enter the apartment.

"What?" asks Serena.

"Are you okay?" asks Seiya concern in his tone. "You're so quiet. You're scaring me."

Serena laughs at Seiya's strange confession and gives him a reassuring smile.

"I'm okay. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"We should invite Haruka to Thanksgiving dinner."

"Huh? Why?" Seiya is in shock.

"Seiya!" She says this like if she is scolding a naughty child with her hands on her hip and glaring at him with an angry expression.

"Serena…"

"Nothing. It's already done."

"What?"

"I asks her and she said she love to come."

"I don't want to sound demanding or babyish but it would have been nice if you'd ask me if I'd like her come."

"Seiya I have a plan. I heard her on the keys and she's phenomenal. Maybe I can convince to come in on a track with you guys. It will be great."

"Musically I would have to agree with you. She's awesome on the keys but she hates me. How many times must I tell you."

"Sorry Seiya but she's coming."

Seiya gives Serena a pout as they make their way into the elevator. Serena tries to ignore it cause it really works on her. She closes her eyes to try to avoid his pouty lips. When they arrive at the apartment, Lizzie comes over to them with Rini in her hands.

"Sewa…mama," says Rini.

"My little angel," says Serena as she takes Rini from Lizzie's hands.

"I think she realize today that you were gone," says Lizzie. "She couldn't stop calling out for you."

"Oh, my sweetie." Serena smiles at Rini. "Did you miss mommy?"

"I'm going to take a shower," says Seiya with a grin on his face as he heads into the bathroom.

"I'll be right there," says Serena without even thinking as she takes Rini to Lizzie who has her dinner ready. She then looks at Lizzie with a surprise expression on her face. "Did I just say…" Serena looks at the bathroom door, which is ajar a little and they both could hear the shower begin to run. Lizzie looks at sister and starts to giggle.

"You're together," says Lizzie. "Right?"

"Well, yeah," responds Serena.

"Then hurry up or he'll use up all the hot water."

"I'm going." Serena heads over to the bathroom and closes the door.

Lizzie smiles and turns to Rini whom she place on her high chair.

"I hope you don't come out as silly as your mom," says Lizzie as she starts opening the jar of food for her. Rini giggles and tries to reach for Lizzie's hand.

A couple seconds later, Andrew comes home and quickly greets Rini by giving her kiss on her head. She smiles at him as he takes off his jacket then notices Serena's purse on the table. He raises his eye brow when he hears the shower running then he looks at Lizzie.

"It's Serena home?" asks Andrew.

"Yes," says Lizzie with a smile.

"What's with the smile?"

"Nothing."

"It's something." Andrew then hears laughing coming from the bathroom. The familiar laugh can only come from one person he knows. He walks over to the bathroom and listens in. Andrew rolls his eyes when he hears the laugh again and the name Seiya between each laugh.

"Are they…"

"Yeah." Lizzie nods her head with Rini in her arms.

"How long…"

"Just got in a little while ago."

"I've gotta…"

"Go."

"Yes. I can't be here."

"Andrew she's a big girl. She has a baby and everything."

"She's still my sister just like you are and I'm mostly concern with the little boy with her."

"Seiya is your best friend. For goodness sake you've live with him."

"That doesn't mean I trust him." Andrew grabs his jacket and heads to the door. "Call me when they get out." He exists the apartment.

Lizzie nods her head and stares at the front door. She turns around and walks up the stairs to Serena's room.

"Lets give them some alone time," says Lizzie to Rini.

In the bathroom, Serena exit's the shower and grabs a towel to wrap around herself. Seiya comes out right after her and she hands him a towel. He smiles at him as she starts drying her hair with another towel.

"What?" asks Serena wondering why he is giving her that smile.

"Nothing," replies Seiya his smile turning into a grin as he wraps his towel around his waist.

Serena places the towel she dried her hair over Seiya's head and pulls him closer to her with it. With a smirk she leans in and up to kiss him. Seiya wraps his arms around her touching her bare neck. Serena's arms run down to Seiya's waist as she releases him she quickly pulls the towel and runs out of the bathroom with it.

"Serena!" Seiya calls out to her. He peeks out making sure Lizzie isn't around. "Give me that towel."

"Gotta catch me." Serena laughs and circles the dinning table.

"You guys are you finish?" asks Lizzie exiting Serena's room. "Cause I've gotta call Andrew..." Lizzie's eyes widen at the sight.

"Lizzie close your eyes!" yells Serena as she tosses the towel she had stolen from Seiya at Seiya. He quickly wraps it around his waist and feels a little embarrassed at the fact that Lizzie, the young girl who's had a crush on him since he became friends with Andrew, has seen him in his birthday suit.

AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated but I got some writers block and it seems as though the story might be getting stale. I'll try to liven it up with Haruka. LOL.


	18. The Feast

Chapter 18. Three Dad's and a Little Rini.

The Feast.

Happy Holiday's you all!

Lizzie with her eyes close takes a deep breath. The three remain quiet for a while. Seiya looks at Serena and she looks at him. They are both feeling very awkward about the situation that has just taken place.

"Lizzie please don't tell Andrew about this," says Serena pleading to her sister.

"Tell me what?" asks Andrew who just walks into the apartment over hearing only Serena's last five words. The three hold their breaths and all look at him with wide eyes. "Will you two please get some clothes on." Andrew takes off his jacket and confronts the three. "So what is it that you don't want to tell me." He looks at Serena cause he knew she was the weak link to the Hansford family. She would spill the beans about anything and Andrew decides to stare her down making feel more uncomfortable than she already is.

"That Seiya here…" Lizzie begins to say.

Serena and Seiya's eyes widen when they hear Lizzie speaking to Andrew. The two are feeling betrayed because she is about to tell Andrew something that will traumatize him for the rest of his life even though it should traumatize the person who saw the incident happen more.

"…he's using your cologne," says Lizzie with a smile as she walks down the stairs. "I just caught him." Lizzie smirks at Seiya and Serena.

Andrew looks at Seiya who graces him with a smile. He then looks at Serena who could not wipe away her fake smile from her face.

"I'll buy you a new one," says Seiya.

"That's okay," says Andrew waving his hand. "It's actually Darien's. I took it from him. You could buy it for him and tell him you used it."

"Well, at least I know he's not coming home tonight."

"Lucky you." Andrew heads over to his room, grabs some clothes and goes straight into the bathroom.

Serena, Lizzie and Seiya breathe a sigh of relief hoping and praying that Andrew never finds out what really happen.

"Rini is fed and she's in her crib," says Lizzie. "I'm going to head out." Lizzie grabs her bag and jacket. She then stops beside Seiya and smirks at him. "Nice package." Lizzie grins at him and slaps him on the butt.

Seiya turns bright red and Serena becomes extremely angry at her sister. She could not do anything about it. Lizzie quickly exists the apartment without another word.

A couple days later, Serena is in the kitchen looking at a timer on the oven clock. She is leaning on the counter next to the oven and glancing every couple of minutes at the clock. Serena then hears the door open and in comes Lita, Mina and Raye holding a couple groceries. Behind them are Taiki, Yaten, Seiya and Andrew carrying all the other stuff the girls bought.

It's Thanksgiving and the girls wanted to do the big turkey dinner. Seiya puts his bags down and goes over to Serena kissing her on the top of her head.

"How's the bun in the oven?" ask Seiya.

"Huh?" says Serena.

"The turkey."

"Oh, watching the timer just like Lita told me to."

"Okay, now we gotta do the potatoes," says Lita. "Any volunteers to peel the potatoes." The room becomes quiet. Yaten and Seiya push Andrew forward. "Thanks Andrew."

Andrew glares at the two brothers who had grins on their faces. Taiki comes from behind them and smacks them both upside the head. They both glare at their brother.

"The rest of us can set the decorations and the table," says Mina as she grabs the bag with the decorations. She looks at Yaten who eagerly helps her with some of the bags and helps her put up the decorations.

"I'll take care of Rini," says Raye grabbing hold of Rini from her play pen. Serena watches Raye holding Rini and sees her expression change. She begins to wonder just what is going on in Raye's head. What is she trying to keep to herself that is making her be such a different Raye? Rini begins to fuss and starts to cry. Raye tries to soothe her with a song. Serena grabs a teething ring from the frig and walks over to Raye.

"I think she wants this," says Serena. "Numbs the gum." Raye takes the ring and places it in Rini's mouth and she quiets down. "Raye what's going on? I know you far too well to see you change so much. Is there something you want to tell me?"

Raye looks at Serena and sees her concern eyes. She looks back at Rini and her eyes get watery. Raye quickly gives Rini to Serena and rushes to the bathroom. Serena watches her go.

"Hey, Serena," says Amy as she walks over to her. "Is Raye okay?"

"Huh?" says Serena as she turns to face Amy. "Yeah, she just needed to check her makeup. You know Raye."

"Well, we're here. Need any help?"

"We?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Allow me to introduce my cousin Kunzite. I hope you don't mind me bringing him. He just got in yesterday."

"That's fine." Serena hands Rini to Amy. "Would you excuse me. Nice meeting you." Serena walks over to the bathroom.

Serena knocks lightly on the door. She leans in to try to hear Raye inside.

"Um, Raye," says Serena. "I'm worry about you. Can I come in?"

Raye unlocks the door and Serena enters the bathroom. She quickly closes and locks the door then turns to Raye who is sitting on the toilet seat with tissue paper in her hand.

"Raye…"

"Serena…I can't." Raye bows her head not wanting Serena to see her cry. She's a tough girl who is not suppose to cry.

Serena kneels down next to her and looks up at her. Raye lifts her head and looks into the Serena's blue eyes.

"Raye you're my best friend." Serena bows her head. "I should of confided in you when I got pregnant with Rini but I didn't. Please confide in me. I want to be there for you." Raye knew Serena is right and she could see it in her eyes. She could trust her.

"Alright." Raye wipes away the last tears on her face and takes a deep sigh. "Serena this is something that doesn't leave this room."

"I promise." Serena nods her head.

"On my trip I met this guy and we had good time. We ended up in his hotel room and I kind don't remember after that."

"What do you think happen?"

"I don't know. We were both on his bed so I'm pretty sure we did something. I went back to my hotel and realize something."

"What?"

"Besides the fact that we didn't use protection, when I was coming back…I was late."

"You think you're…"

"Yeah. I'm scared that I am and I…"

"It's a okay Raye." Serena takes hold of her hugging her and soothing her back. "Everything is going to be alright. You're not alone on this. You've got me." Serena hears someone hushing someone. She gets up and opens the door. Lita and Mina fall into the bathroom. The two smile at their friends.

"You've me, too," says Lita.

"And me," replies Mina.

Raye starts to laugh at her friends and they smile at Raye glad that she is feeling a lot better now that she has told them what was up. Mina and Lita get up and the four exit the bathroom. In the instant they exit the bathroom all the guys look at them with strange expressions.

"What?" Raye snap in her usual tone. The guys shake their heads and continue to do whatever is they were doing.

A couple hours later, everything was ready and the guest began to arrive. Setsuna arrive with a little girl and a friend with dark hair that look blue greenish when the light hit it. Darien greets them because he knew Setsuna was bringing them. He kisses Setsuna on the lips and introduces himself to the ladies.

"Auntie Setsu," says the little girl name Hotaru. "He's cute."

Setsuna blushes and smiles at the girl. Her friend giggles at the comment. Darien smiles at the young girl and kneels down to her level.

"Well, I think you're cute too," says Darien. Hotaru blushes.

"This is my cousin Michiru," says Setsuna. Michiru shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Darien nods his head. "Please make yourselves at home."

Serena opens the door for someone and that someone is Haruka with smile and a box of chocolates. The chocolates made Serena smile because they happen to be her favorite ones. She hands over the chocolates to her and she quickly hugs her tightly.

Seiya from the other side of the room sees Serena hugging Haruka and he didn't like it one bit. She's been trying to charm Serena since the day she met her. Seiya knew Haruka very well and when she wanted something she would always have it. This is the only thing Seiya and Haruka have in common. Haruka has her eyes are set on Serena and Seiya was not about to let her have her.

Happy Holiday's everyone. I hope you like what's going to happen next.


	19. New Bloom

Chapter 19. Three Dad's and a Little Rini.

New Blooms

Serena leads Haruka over to her girls and they look at her wide eyed. Serena begins to laugh and whispers to them that Haruka's a girl. The girls smile politely and greet her. Haruka grins at each of them finding them all very beautiful.

Suddenly someone rushes by Haruka and she gets a quick glance at her as she makes her way to the bathroom with a little girl at her side. Haruka excuses herself and heads over to the girl that just passed by her. The door to the bathroom is ajar and she sees that the little girl had pricked her finger. Haruka knocks on the door before entering.

Michiru looks up at Haruka and is taken a back a little. She suddenly forgets about Hotaru. Haruka takes out a band aide from her pocket and hands it to Michiru.

"Thanks," says Michiru taking the band aide and finally finding words.

"Your welcome," replies Haruka. She goes down to Hotaru's level. "Hey, little one. What's your name?"

"Hotaru," replies Hotaru with her finger pointing at her.

"You're pretty brave." Haruka looks at her finger then looks up at Michiru who hands her the opened band aide she had given her. She then places the band aide on her little finger.

"Thank you." Hotaru smiles and displays her finger up.

"You're welcome." Haruka gets up as Hotaru runs out of the bathroom passing Haruka. "Cute kid. Is she yours?" Haruka gets up and looks at Michiru.

"Sort of," replies Michiru with a smile. She turns to Haruka. "My name is Michiru. I'm Hotaru's guardian. Well, I'm going to be."

"Oh. I'm Haruka. I'm a friend of Serena's and I work with her."

"At the recording studio. You sing?"

"A little. Mostly play."

"Piano?"

"Yes, how'd you guess."

"Lucky guess."

The two exit the bathroom together and continue their conversation. They go pass Raye at the snack table. Someone comes from behind her and accidentally pushes her making her drop her cracker down her shirt.

"Oh, I'm sorry," replies the guy who is pushed onto Raye.

"It's okay," replies Raye not looking at the guy as she takes out the cracker from inside her shirt. She looks up and is surprise to see a cute guy. She smiles at him.

"I'm Kunzite." He extends his hand out to her. Raye wipes her hand with a napkin and shakes his hand.

"You're Amy's cousin."

"Yes."

"I'm Raye."

"Pleasure to meet you. I hope you don't mind me asking but you looked upset when we came in. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay now." Raye graces him with a smile.

"That's good to know." Kunzite smiles at her.

"Why are so concern over me? You hardly know me."

"Some people go through hard times and all they need is to release. It's the best solution."

"Are you some kind of doctor?"

"Sort of. Studying to be a psychologist."

"I guess it runs in the family."

"Alright everyone gather around at the table," says Serena getting the attention of her guests. "Dinner is served."

Everyone headed for the and took a seat. It is a long table seating about 17 people. They were family and close friends. Serena stands up and decides to give a little speech.

"I'm really glad everyone can make here tonight," says Serena. "It really means a lot to me. Gotta thank Lita for helping me with all the food." Her mother looks at her strangely. "Yes, mother I cooked." Serena laughs. "Anyways, I really hope you enjoy it and just thanks for being here." Serena sits down and Seiya leans kissing her on the cheek. Haruka from the other side of the table gives Seiya a grin. Seiya glares at her.

After dinner everyone divides into little groups. Darien is with Setsuna and Hotaru also Rini in his arm.

"Can I hold Rini," asks Hotaru. "Please."

"Alright," replies Darien. "You've got to support her head, okay." Darien kneels down to hand her to Hotaru. She takes hold of Rini and looks into her eyes. Rini smiles at her and reaches out for Hotaru.

"They look so cute," says Setsuna watching Hotaru hold Rini in her arms.

"You two could be best friends," says Darien still at Hotaru's level. Hotaru looks at Darien then back at Rini who is still smiling.

"Little Rini," says Hotaru. "Would you like to be my friend?"

Serena is with Seiya and her mother who is asking him more than twenty questions. Seiya is already getting a head ache and Serena feels completely embarrassed by her mothers actions.

"What do expect out this singing career?" asks Mrs. Hansford. "Can you support a family? Are you going to have time for Serena and your children if you're going to be out on the road?"

"Mom," says Serena. "Please enough with the questions. Seiya is a good guy. He adores Rini, which is more than I can ask for any other guy who wouldn't be caught dead with girl with a kid."

"Serena you forgot something," says Seiya.

"What?"

"I adore you, too."

Serena blushes at his comment. Seiya then kisses the top of her head and holds her close to him.

Yaten pulls Mina into Seiya's bedroom for some privacy without anyone noticing. He turns towards her as he closes the door and starts kissing her. Mina doesn't mind at all so she follows his head lead as they both move towards the bed.

"Yaten," says Mina as Yaten is trailing kisses down her neck. "Maybe we're moving a little too fast."

"Maybe," says Yaten looking up at her. "What's the problem with that?"

"Yaten."

"I'm kidding." Yaten gets up and walks over to the window. Mina sits up on the bed and watches him. Yaten then turns around to face Mina and sees the rays of the moonlight hit her slightly making her look like an angel. "You're unlike anybody I've known before."

"Yaten." Mina smiles and blushes at the same time.

"I mean it. You're out spoken. No one ever disagrees with me or anything."

"I'm sorry." Mina bows her head.

"Don't be. I love that." Yaten walks over to her and kisses her softly on the lips. As he releases her lips she smiles at him. Yaten sits down on the bed. "I'm so full." Mina laughs at that and agrees. Yaten falls back and lays his head on Mina's lap. Mina smiles at him.

"I'm glad I met you. You're nothing like I expected. I love that."

"What did you expect of me?"

"A pretty boy who thinks of only himself, but I know your not."

"You mean a jerk."

"I didn't want to use that word."

"I am, but with you…I don't know. I'm different. You make me be different."

"I make you want to be a better man." Mina says this with enthusiasm. Yaten laughs at her last comment and nods his head. He then leans up and kisses her on the lips.

Taiki is speaking with Amy about some math equation. They start to argue about ways of solving it.

"It wasn't as easy as you thought," says Amy with a smile knowing that she was right about the problem.

"I have to praise you," says Taiki with bow of his head. "You've got me on that one." He smiles at her. "It's been a while since I've done those. I do often read books on some."

"Maybe we can read some together."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Taiki gives her grin making Amy blush red like a tomato.

Andrew is with Lita and his sister Lizzie making sure she doesn't drink any alcohol. She is not of age and doesn't want any problems with his mom either.

"Come on just one," says Lizzie.

"No," replies Andrew standing in the way of the drink she wanted. Lita laughs at the two.

"Drinking is not that great Lizzie," says Lita. "I prefer sodas."

"You guys are no fun," says Lizzie putting her arm across her chest.

Haruka and Michiru are on the sofa talking about what they do.

"I'd like to hear you play the violin sometime," says Haruka staring at her.

Michiru's eyes widen and she blushes a little. She rarely plays for anyone but she feels so comfortable with Haruka that she'd so do it in a heart beat.

"I'll play for you and you play for me," says Michiru making a deal out of it.

"Deal." Haruka grins at her.

AN: This will be the last chapter for the year. I hope that next year you'll still be interested in this story. Happy Holiday's and Merry New Year!


	20. Positive

Chapter 20. Three Dad's and a Little Rini.

Positive.

Raye is walking back and forth in front of a pharmacy. She looks at her watch every two minutes and looks down the street then continues to pace. Raye is carrying a small bag and something very important to her is in that bag.

Feeling someone approaching her, Raye turns around hoping it would be the girls whom she had been waiting for 20 minutes. To her surprise, it is Kunzite and her expression completely reveals that she really didn't want to run into him at this moment. She had such a great time with him at the Thanksgiving dinner and now she was doing something that could change her life forever and possibly any chance of her being with him.

"Raye," says Kunzite gracing her with a smile. "Are you waiting for someone? Do you need a ride?"

"Huh?" Raye says not really answering his questions. "No! I mean…I'm fine." She looks down to avoid his eyes cause she knew that he'd see right through her. Raye turns around and finally sees Mina and Serena walking over to her.

"Sorry we're late," says Serena. "We went pass the ice cream shop and Mina had to get some ice cream."

"Me!" says Mina. "It was you who wanted ice cream. I just wanted to accompany you."

"You're both guilty," says Raye. "Where's Lita?"

"Hi Kunzite," says Serena with a wave. Kunzite greets the girls with a smile. "She couldn't make it. She had to cover for Andrew at the Crown."

"Oh." Raye then turns to Kunzite. "Um, I've gotta go. See ya around." Raye grabs an arm from Mina and Serena and pulls them along with her down the street.

A concern expression forms on Kunzite's face as he nods his head and watches the three walk away. He pushes away his concern for Raye and continues on across the street to where his car is.

"Raye you were so rude to Kunzite," says Serena.

"Serena we have more important things to do," says Raye.

"Raye, hold up." Serena pulls back and stops. Raye turns around. "You're never scared of guys."

"She's right," says Mina as she folds her arm across her chest. "He really seems to like you."

"I know," says Raye. "I just…can't deal with him until I know if…"

"Okay," says Serena nodding her head. "Come on." She puts her arm around Raye and they head to her apartement.

The three arrive at Raye's, Mina's and Lita's apartment. Raye clutches to the bag in her hand as she stops in front of the bathroom. She looks at Mina and Serena at either side.

"You want us to come with?" asks Serena.

"No, I can do this," replies Raye with a little confident in her tone. She walks over to the bathroom and goes in.

Mina and Serena wait outside. The two seem like if they've been waiting forever for Raye to come out. By the time Raye reopened the door the two were on the floor next to the bathroom bored out of their minds and wanting to the know the results. The girls quickly get up and see Raye with the pregnancy test in her hand.

"Raye," says Serena looking at Raye. "What does it say?"

Raye is looking down at the test in her hand. She raises her head up to look at her friends and takes a deep breath. Raye hands the test to Serena and walks over to the sofa. Serena looks at the test.

"Raye?" says Serena. "What does this mean?"

"Haven't you used one before?" asks Mina taking the test from her hand.

"No. I went to the doctors."

"You guys I'm here," says Lita running into the apartment then seeing Raye with an expressionless face. "What happen?" Lita goes over to Raye's side. Mina and Serena walk over to her as well.

"Raye please say something," says Serena sitting on the coffee table in front of Raye.

"I…" says Raye.

Mina looks at the test then hands it to Lita. Lita's eyes widen. She kneels down to Raye's level next to the sofa.

"Raye, this could be wrong," says Lita. "They're not always a hundred percent positive. Anyways, if it is then you know you've got us to help you out."

Raye finally made a movement. She looks at Lita and her eyes fill with tears as she grasp Lita hugging her tight.

"Raye, everything is going to be alright," says Serena. "You should see a doctor then you'll know for sure."

"Serena's right," says Mina kneeling down on the other side.

Suddenly someone knocks at the door. All four of them look at the door then at each other. Lita is the one that decides to get it. She releases Raye and heads over to the door.

"Amy?" says Lita.

"Hi," says Amy. "I'm only a messenger from Kunzite. He told me Raye was acting strange this afternoon. He's worried about her. I'm worried too. Is she alright?"

"She's fine, but now is not a good time."

"Lita, I've known you forever. I know you're not telling me the truth."

"Ams…"

"Ahhhhh!" yells Raye. Lita quickly turns around to see Raye holding her stomach.

"Raye what's wrong?" asks Serena wanting to know what was causing her so much pain and panicking at the same time.

"Oh dear," says Amy. The girls look at her with 'what' expressions. "I think it's her appendix."

"Huh?"

"She needs a doctor, now." Mina and Serena each grab an arm from Raye and start leading her to the door. "I'll call for a ride." Amy dials up her cell phone quickly as they make their way out of the apartment and into the elevator.

"Raye hold on okay," says Serena really feeling the pain that Raye is feeling at this very moment cause Raye has a tight hold of Serena's wrist. The girls quickly rush out of the elevator and out of the apartment building. A car stops up front and Amy opens the passenger door for Raye.

Raye opens her eyes and sees that the driver is Kunzite. He gives her a concern look as she makes her way into the car. She then screams in pain again as the rest of the girls squeeze in the back seat. Kunzite then puts the petal to the metal.

When they arrive at the hospital, Kunzite carries Raye inside. Amy gets the attention of her mother who she had called on the way. Mrs. Mizuno quickly gets people attending to Raye and they take her away leaving the others to wait in the lobby.

After about an hour later, Mrs. Mizuno walks up to the girls and Kunzite with a confident look. She notices that out of all them, Kunzite look scared and she decided to face him first with the news.

"Amy was right," she says. "It was her appendix. Surgery went well. She'll be out of recovery in a little bit." She then turns to the girls. "Then you can see her."

"Thanks mom," says Amy.

"No problem. Just doing my job." Mrs. Mizuno is about to turn around but turns back to face Kunzite. "Oh, she asks to see you first." Kunzite was surprise but didn't argue about it. He'd hope to see her first.

In Raye's room, she is looking out the window and is twirling her long hair with her finger when Kunzite enters her room. He approaches her slowly and finally sits down in a seat next to her bed without saying a word. Raye tries to fix her hair and straightens up.

Mrs. Mizuno comes in with some test results but stops mid sentence when she sees Kunzite in the room. Raye looks at Amy's mom and nods her head. The doctor walks over to the other side of Raye's bed.

"You're results came back positive," says Dr. Mizuno.

Raye takes a deep breath and looks at Kunzite who is completely confuse at the results that his aunt has given Raye.

"For what?" asks Kunzite.

"Thank you Mrs. Mizuno." The doctor bows her head and leaves the room. Raye then turns back to Kunzite who is hoping to know what test she took that came out positive. "I don't think that you're going to want to be with me anymore."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm not like this usually. I'm very…I really like you and all but I don't want to drag into something I know you wouldn't want to be a part of."

"Raye. I don't understand. Are you dieing?"

"No."

"Then why all the dramatics?"

"I'm pregnant."

AN: I'm trilled that new people are reading the story. I thought I lost everyone. Hope you guys had a great New Years Party. I sure did. Thanks for the nice reviews you all. They keep me writing more. Oh and yes there will be more Three Lights action and Haruka, too.


	21. Right Choice

Chapter 21. Three Dad's and a Little Rini.

Right Choice

Kunzite's eyes divert from hers and Raye knew that at that moment she would never see him again. She closes her eyes and turns away from him not wanting for him to see her crying like a little girl.

"Raye," says Kunzite still with his head down. He raises his head just as she turns around to him trying really hard to hold back oncoming tears. Kunzite couldn't form words so he decides to do the next best thing. He caresses her cheek with his hand and leans in kissing her on the lips.

Raye is surprise by this but closes her eyes and enjoys the moment. When Kunzite releases her lips he looks at her with a serene expression. Raye smiles at him and blushes, which she wish she hadn't.

At the door to the room, the girls are giggling and smiling. Raye blushes even more and tries to cover her face with her hair. She then starts laughing with the girls and so does Kunzite.

Serena and Amy walk down the hallway getting some snacks for the others.

"I really want to thank you Amy," says Serena. "You're going to make a great doctor someday."

"Thank you," says Amy with a modest smile. "Maybe not as good as Darien."

"Of course." The two laugh. The two reach the lobby that passes by the exit. A long brown headed beauty passes by the them. She lingers a little and sees Darien walk up to the two girls.

"Serena what are you doing here?" asks Darien giving her a hug.

"Oh, I'm here with Raye," says Serena. "She needed to get her appendix out."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't think of it. Amy here knew what to do and her mom took care of her."

"Dr. Mizuno is great. I was one of her interns."

"Oh, I didn't know that," says Amy.

"Well, Serena I'll see ya at home." Darien kisses Serena on the cheek and walks off.

The long brown haired beauty is still watching them. She is surprise at seeing Darien kiss Serena. Dr. Mizuno walks by the woman.

"Rita are you okay?" ask Dr. Mizuno.

"I'm fine," replies Rita looking at the doctor but then stares at Serena.

"Well, I've gotta go," says Amy turning to Serena. "Tutor session."

"Always studying Amy," says Serena as Amy hands her the snacks she was carrying.

"I knew someone who finally learn the value of studying."

"Thanks to all your hard work and pushing me." Serena smiles.

"You should really be proud of yourself."

"I am. I hope I see you more often. We need to go out just the girls."

"Count on it." Amy smiles as she waves goodbye and heads out the door. As she is few feet away from the hospital her cell phone rings.

"Hello," says Amy.

"Are you busy tonight?" asks the person on the other line.

"Taiki?"

"Yes, it's me. We should go dancing or to a book store."

"That's really great but I have tutor session right now. I'm suppose to meet him at the book store."

"I'm jealous that you rather go out with some perfect stranger and teach him math than go out with me."

"It's actually English."

"That's worst."

Amy starts to laugh and her laughter is music to Taiki's ears. He loves her laugh and he wished that he could see her laugh.

"Well, I gotta go. I almost there. Maybe some other night."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Hi."

"Huh?" Amy looks up and sees Taiki in front of the book store holding his cell phone to his ear. "Taiki you came all the way here just to see me."

"Yes, I'm your student." Taiki puts his phone away.

"What?"

Taiki lowers his head and laughs a little. He looks at Amy who is very confuse.

"I want to work on my math, too." Taiki shows her a book of calculations. Amy laughs at that.

"Well, we got all night." Amy grabs the book from his hands. "And maybe if we finish early we can go dancing." Amy enters the book store and Taiki follows her inside.

At the hospital, Darien gets a surprise visit from Sestuna who had brought him lunch. Darien is happy to see her and gives her a long kiss on the lips that made people stare and Sestuna blush afterwards. Darien puts his arm around Sestuna and leads her to the cafeteria.

Later that night, Rita drives home and happens to pass by Darien's apartment. She sees Serena getting into someone's car then she watches the two kiss. Rita is surprise that Darien's girlfriend is kissing another guy.

When Darien gets home that night he receives a note saying to meet someone at the park tomorrow. Darien shakes his head as he enters the apartment and wonders who would of sent him this note.

"Hey, Andrew do you know where this note came from?" Darien ask when he sees Andrew come out of the kitchen carrying Rini.

"No idea," replies Andrew. "No ones been here since Serena and Seiya went out."

"Hmmm, I wonder who could of left me this."

"Don't you recognize the handwriting." Andrew peeks over to see the note.

"No."

"My guess it looks like a girls writing."

"I guess I'll have to take my chances."

"Daddy," says Rini trying to reach for Darien. Darien smiles at his daughter happy to hear her say daddy.

"I'm coming for you little Rini." Darien takes Rini into his arms. "So, Andrew I haven't seen Lita lately."

"I've been keeping my distance."

"Why?"

"Cause if I don't she'll find out."

"Find out what?"

"Her birthday present. She always gets it out of me."

"You are too much Andrew. What you got planned?"

"Well, I've talked to Serena and the girls and they're going to keep her away from the Crown for a whole day so I can decorate the place for a surprise party."

"Sounds good."

"Well, there is more but it's only for Lita's ears."

"Hey, I'm older than her. I can take it." Andrew laughs at Darien as he makes his way to his room. Darien looks at Rini then shakes his head. "Come on Rini lets go watch some TV."

Meanwhile at the book store, Taiki and Amy are reading a book together. Taiki is smiling as Amy tips her glasses up and seems very concentrated on the subject of the book. He looks around the book store and hears some music coming from the music section. A smiles forms on his face as he moves away.

Amy looks up at Taiki as he stands up and turns to her. She lowers her glasses as Taiki extends his hand to her.

"Come on help me look for something," says Taiki as she grabs hold of her hand and pulls her down an aisle.

"Taiki wait," says Amy. The two arrive to the music section and Taiki starts pressing some buttons on a music selection device. Some slow music starts to play and Taiki turns around to Amy.

"Now how about that dance," says Taiki.

"Taiki. Here." Amy blushes. "I…"

"Come on." He extends his hand to her and Amy takes his hand. Taiki holds her close and the two begin to dance. Amy begins to laugh a little and so does Taiki. It's a little strange dancing in a book store but the two didn't mind the on looking audience.

An hour later, the two exit the book store as it was about to close. Each of them carrying a book in their hands and their other hands intertwine with each others. They stroll along the moonlight night and arrive at Amy's apartment.

"This is me," says Amy looking up at her apartment and not wanting to let go of Taiki's hand. She looks down at their hands.

"I guess it's time to say goodnight," says Taiki as he pulls her hand close and gives it a kiss. Amy blushes and smiles at his way of being a gentlemen. "Goodnight" Their eyes connect and Amy couldn't bare to leave his side.

"Tonight was wonderful," says Amy shyly. She then leans in and gives Taiki a quick peck on the lips. The two release each others hands and Amy walks slowly towards her apartment. Taiki is caught by surprise by her kiss and he touches his lips. He watches her wave as the door to the building closes concealing her inside.

"What a woman," Taiki says to himself smiling at the same time.

AN: I can't believe I'm still running with this story. I haven't the slightest idea when to end it. LOL. Keep Reviewing.


	22. Trust Me

Chapter 22. Three Dad's and a Little Rini.

Trust Me.

The next morning, Darien is up early to feed Rini. When he enters the room he realizes that Serena isn't in her room. He goes over to Seiya's room and finds Serena hogging the whole bed and Seiya on the floor with just a pillow. He laughs to himself remembering Serena's strange sleeping habits.

"Better get use to the floor Seiya," says Darien as he closes the door.

A little while later, wrapped in Seiya's red bathrobe, Serena exits Seiya's room as quietly as possible. Thinking that everyone is still asleep, she starts to tip toe toward the stairs.

"I'm up," says Darien from the kitchen table. He startles Serena making her jump.

"Darien," says Serena. Darien starts to laugh. "Don't scare me like that. Could you make yourself known before sneakily saying 'I'm up'"

"Serena we're all grown ups here. I think you don't have to hide your relationship with Seiya. We kind of know."

"I wasn't." Serena walks over to Darien.

"What's with the sneaking upstairs?"

"Okay, so I didn't want you guys to know. I didn't think you'd be up so early. Besides it's your day off."

"I always get up early. I do some jogging in the morning."

"So, how are you and Setsuna coming along?" asks Serena as she enters the kitchen.

"We're good. She's been pretty busy lately helping her cousin Michiru with the custody battle of Hotaru."

"Oh, I hope she gets custody. Kids her age don't really get adopted much."

"Michiru's got a good case. She earns a good living, owns an apartment with two bedrooms. Everything cuts it but the experience in taking care of little girl is lacking."

"What if she gets married? Or she can take one of those basic child caring classes at the hospital. I saw a brochure when I was at the hospital." Serena walks over to Darien with two cups of coffee. Darien looks at her strangely for having two cups. He gets his answer the instant Seiya exit's the bedroom completely asleep as he walks towards Serena. She hands him the cup then sits down. "That could help right?" Darien nods his head then turns to Seiya as he is sipping his coffee.

"So, sleep well," says Darien to Seiya with a grin.

Seiya finally wakes up and opens his eyes. He glares at Darien and takes a seat in front of him.

"Best night of my life," says Seiya with a grin.

"Seiya!" says Serena as she hits his knee underneath the table.

"Ouch!"

"I don't need to know that," says Darien as he gets up. "Here is your kid." Darien hands Rini over to Serena then he heads out the door for his morning jog.

"I'm going to shower," says Seiya. "So I can finally wake up." He goes by Serena, kisses her on the top of her head, rubs Rini's head and heads for the bathroom.

Darien starts his run but before he continues his complete round he stops at the park where the note he had received yesterday had told him to meet. He looks around and finally sees a familiar face. She walks over to him with a half smile.

"What's this all about?" asks Darien showing her the note she had left him.

"Can we sit?" asks the girl.

"No! Rita what do you want from me?"

"Darien…I know I hurt you but I do care about you as a friend and I don't want you get your heart broken again."

"What are talking about?"

"You do have a girlfriend, right? And she did come visit you at work yesterday?"

"Yes, but what is that have to do with me getting my heart broken again?"

"Darien I saw her come out your apartment building with another guy."

"That's not true."

"I'm not telling you this to hurt you Darien. I'm telling you this to warn you. I thought that you would like to know before you see it for yourself."

"My relationship is none of your concern Rita. I'd appreciated if you stop meddling around with it."

"Okay." Rita bows her head "I'm sorry." She then turns to go.

Darien watches her go and begins to think of what Rita had said. He begins to have some doubts and hopes to confront Setsuna to make sure Rita is wrong.

After his run, he goes back to his apartment, takes a quick shower and heads over to Setsuna's. As he is about to knock on the door he hears Setsuna laughing. He puts his ear close to the door and continues to over hear the conversation that Setsuna was having with someone inside.

"So you two don't have everything in common," says Setsuna. "There is nothing wrong with that. Michiru told me she loved both dates. She likes being with you. That is all that matters."

"I like being with her too," says Haruka. The two walk over to the door and Darien quickly runs over to the stairs. He cracks open the door so he could see the other person come out. "Thanks for the talk Setsuna." The two hug and Haruka heads for the elevators. Setsuna closes the door.

"Maybe Rita was right," says Darien to himself. He walks over to Setsuna's door and knocks. Setsuna answers the door and is happy to see Darien. She is about to hug him when Darien pushes her away.

"What's wrong?" asks Setsuna in a concern tone.

"Who was that guy that came out your apartment?"

"Darien he wasn't…"

"Why can't you just give me a straight answer?"

"I would if you let me."

"It's me isn't. I work too much. I don't spend enough time with you. The same thing happen with Serena."

"No. It's not that."

"It can't be this way. I've already been through this before with Rita. I'd like if you just tell me the truth. I won't get mad."

"Darien I'm not…"

"Setsuna don't deny it. Someone saw you get in the car with him."

"I never…"

"Setsuna I'm getting tired of this. Will just tell me the truth."

"The truth." Setsuna decides to do the next best thing to snap some sense into Darien. She slaps him hard on the face. Darien didn't see that coming as he touches his stinging cheek. "Oh, I'm so sorry. You just got me all riled up and I…" Setsuna starts to laugh a little.

"You think this is funny." Setsuna nods her head still laughing. "Okay, I deserve that."

"Darien are you jealous of Haruka?"

"Is that his name?"

"Yes, but you have nothing to worry about."

"What?" He is still rubbing his cheek.

"SHE likes Michiru."

"She does. Wait a minute SHE?"

"Yes, she." Setsuna nods her head still smiling at the fact that Darien is jealous of a girl.

"Haruka's a girl."

"Yes, she is."

"Oh. I feel like an idiot." Setsuna starts laugh again.

"Well, you're a cute idiot."

"Thanks." Darien brushes his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. I lost my cool. I just really like you and I don't want to lose you like the others."

"You won't." Setsuna caresses his cheek, which she just slapped then kisses it lightly.

Meanwhile, Raye is released from the hospital and Kunzite is the one that picks her up. He drives her to her apartment. When they are in front of her apartment and they both stay quiet for a while. Raye then decides to exit the car as cool and casual as she can. She then turns around as she closes the door to face Kunzite.

"Thanks for the ride," says Raye with a smile.

"You're welcome," replies Kunzite.

"Hey," says Lita coming out of the apartment with Andrew at her side. "I'm glad you're back. I was going to wait till came home…"

"Well, I'm here," says Raye.

"Okay, well we're going out and Mina's out with Yaten."

"No one is at the apartment?"

"Nope." Lita gives her a grin and waves goodbye to Kunzite and Raye. Raye's eyes widen and watches Lita walk away with Andrew. She then looks at Kunzite and bites her lip.

"You want to come in?" asks Raye.

Kunzite turns his car off and nods his head. He exits his car and walks over to Raye's side. She looks up at him then feels his hand grab hers. Raye looks down and starts to walk with him into the apartment building.

The ride in the elevator is quiet and so is the walk down the hallway. Raye pulls out her keys from her purse to open the door. She drops the keys on the ground and when she is grabbing the keys her eyes connect with Kunzite's who has a hold of her keys. Raye looks at their hands as Kunzite lets go of the keys. They rise up still looking at each other. Kunzite leans in closer but Raye stops him.

"Are you hungry?" asks Raye. "Cause I'm hungry. Let get some take out."

"Sure," replies Kunzite pulling away feeling the awkwardness ten folds.

AN: I know what you are thinking. I'm evil. Don't worry they'll get it right. LOL.


	23. The Dating Game

Chapter 23. Three Dad's and a Little Rini.

The Dating Game.

Andrew and Lita enter a fancy restaurant. The waiter that escorted the two inside speaks to them in French and Lita was completely lost. She looked at Andrew and he smiled at her.

"Don't worry I took French in high school," says Andrew.

"That's good," replies Lita. They both sit down and are handed menus all in French.

"Why don't I order for you? Is that okay?"

"Sure. As long as it's something I'll recognize."

"I promise you." Andrew hands the menus back to waiter and told him something in French. The waiter nodded and smiled then leaves their table.

"This is beautiful place. What made you pick French dinning?"

"I don't know."

"I feel a little under dress." Lita looks down at her flowy green dress with a pink scarf that matched the pink pin in her hair.

"You look beautiful." Andrew leans in on the table and smiles as Lita blushed pinker than her scarf.

At a club, Mina and Yaten enter one hoping to have some time for themselves. They grabbed a private room, which Yaten had reserved and sealed themselves inside. The two started to make out and soon the two got a little bored. Yaten continued to do his best by trailing kisses down Mina's neck.

"I wasn't expecting this," says Mina. "I mean you're a great kisser and all but I really want to dance."

"You want to dance?" asks Yaten as he stops kissing her neck. "Okay."

"You were bored, too."

"Yep, there is nothing wrong with building up some adrenaline while dancing."

"Oh, I could show these cool moves I made up. Maybe you guys could use it in your act."

"Lets check 'em out." The two exit the room and joined the rest of the crowd in the club. They started to dance but didn't have much room so they were very close together. Yaten didn't mind and he loved when she smiled at him. She melted his heart somehow. It was a strange feeling for Yaten.

Soon the dance floor emptied out a little and they were able to have some space to move. Mina decides then to show him her moves. They were pretty impressive and he tried to follow her moves. People started watching the two and followed along. It didn't take long for someone in the crowd to recognize Yaten and she made it so obvious.

"Oh my gosh, it's Yaten Kou from The Three Lights!" she yelled. Yaten looked at Mina and everyone looked at the two.

"What do we do?" asks Mina getting a worried expression.

"Run," says Yaten as he grabs Mina's hand and pulls her through the crowd. Part of the crowd began to follow them both.

Meanwhile at Raye's apartment, Raye and Kunzite were eating their take out and having a good time talking about crazy things they have done in the past. They both are laughing and having a great time.

"I've got one more," says Kunzite. "This one happen just recently. As you know from my other stories I'm a charmer when I'm drunk. I met this beautiful girl and we had a one night stand, which I don't usually have. I didn't know what I was doing. I was wasted but I felt something. Something you only feel when you know deep in your gut it's important. It was the best night of my life. The girl left the next morning and I never saw her again."

Raye stared at Kunzite with wide eyes. She hadn't said a word since he started the new story. Kunzite felt her silence as a bad sign and wished he hadn't told her that story.

"Raye, please don't judge me cause I made a wrong choice. I'm only human and …"

"No, it's not that," says Raye. "Was the girl a red head wearing a purple dress?"

"Yeah, how did you guess."

"Oh, well…" Raye gets up and starts to bite her nails. "I think that girl was me."

"What? How?"

"Remember when I told you I was pregnant because of some one night stand I had."

"No, but she didn't…"

"I always wanted to be red head and I had blue contacts." Raye shows him her red wig from a closet where she kept it. Kunzite's eyes widen when he sees the wig.

"I can't believe it. It was you. Who would I thought I'd see you again?"

"This is pretty surprising. Did you really mean when you said that it was the best night of your life?"

"Yes, I meant it. I mean it even more now that I know who the mystery red head is."

"You're not upset that I left?"

"No." Kunzite nods his head. He laughs and approaches Raye. "You know what this means?" Kunzite caresses her cheek.

"What?" Raye is in a trance with Kunzite's eyes.

"The baby your carrying is mine. Right?"

"Oh, yes. You the only one night stand that night." Raye laughs at that.

"I'm glad about that. Anyways I like your deep brown eyes better."

"Thanks." Raye laughs and Kunzite leans in grabbing her lips with his. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and Kunzite lifts her up carrying her into her bed room.

Back at the French restaurant, Lita was very pleased with the food that Andrew had ordered for her and they both were drinking some French wine. She smiled at him and Andrew knew that she enjoyed everything he had done for her tonight, but the night is still young. He had something else up his sleeves.

After he paid for the restaurant, the two walked down the street and headed to the Crown. Lita was surprised that they were going there but decided not to ask any questions. They entered the Crown and he lead her over to the kitchen. He turn on the lights and looked at her then smiles.

"What?" asks Lita.

"You remember the first time we met?" asks Andrew.

"Yeah, you were low on staff and I ordered a mocha latte. You made me wait like 15 minutes for me to get my latte. I was so mad at you."

"I was so scared of you."

Lita laughs then leans on the door way. She crosses her arms and looks at Andrew.

"Why were you scared of me? And are you still scared of me?"

"Because you look tough and the kind of person who could hurt someone."

"You heard the rumors."

"Okay, I heard the rumors."

"Mostly I'm scared that you might find someone better than me."

"Andrew." Lita walks over to him and grabs hold of his hand. "Don't ever think that. I love you. No other man would have my heart but you."

"I love you, too." Andrew leans in and kisses Lita on the lips softly. "I've got something for you. Close your eyes."

"Andrew you didn't have to. My birthday isn't till next week." Lita closes her eyes and hears Andrew rustling around the kitchen.

"It's the first of many gifts that will be coming on your birthday."

"Many?"

"Open your eyes."

Lita opens her eyes and sees a light green beret with a pink lining on it that matched perfectly with her dress. He knew Lita was crazy about hats and he thought this would fit perfectly with all of the presents he had in store for her.

"Oh, so cute. Andrew." She quickly put it on and looked at herself in the back of one of the pots in the kitchen.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it."

"Good. Meet me at the counter. I gotta get something in here."

"Okay." Lita exit's the kitchen and sits down on one of the stools. Andrew walks over to her with one plate that was beautiful decorated with whipped cream and chocolate. "I want you to try this. It's called a crepe. I might start selling it here."

"Really. So I'm your guinea pig." Lita takes a bite and is in complete heaven. "This is delicious. Andrew are you going for something tonight cause I have to say it's been pretty perfect."

"Maybe." Andrew gives her grin.

At the club, Mina and Yaten are running as fast they can up a dark alley way to escape Yaten's craze fans. He quickly ducks into a phone booth and starts making out with Mina to hide. Mina didn't mind at all and followed his lead. As soon as the crowd passed and was down at least a block away they quickly released and ran the opposite direction.

Yaten flagged a cab and opened the door for Mina. She quickly got in and the two started to laugh at what just happened. The cab driver had no idea why but just drove when Yaten told him where to go.

"Well, there you have it," says Yaten. "My craze fans. It's really the only thing I don't like about being famous. I mean you don't have any privacy. There is always a camera aimed at you. Sometimes I just feel like I can't breath."

"We are not all crazed." Mina gives him a pout.

"I didn't mean you."

"Okay, I'm crazed. A little."

"It's sexy craze." Mina smiles and blushes. "And I like it."

Mina bites her lower lip. Sometimes he'd just say things that make her feel so loved. She couldn't help herself and it had always made her lose control, but she didn't mind. The kissed all the way to Yaten's apartment.

AN: I don't know how and when to end it. I just keep coming up with ideas. I love reviews and you all know it.


	24. Good Morning

Chapter 24. Three Dad's and a Little Rini.

Good Morning.

The next morning at the girls apartment, Lita woke up first. She came in late last night and was still smiling from the wonderful evening she'd enjoyed together with Andrew. Lita started making the morning coffee when she saw Kunzite exit Raye's room and enter the bathroom. He seemed daze not even noticing her and Raye was right behind him. Raye's eyes shot open the moment she saw Lita.

"Oh," said Raye. "I can explain." Lita walked over to Raye. She looked at her attire, which consisted of Kunzite's t-shirt and then looked at the bathroom door then she hugged her tight. Raye was in shock. She had no idea what was wrong with Lita. "Is this a joke?" Lita released her friend and smiled.

"No," said Lita. "Raye, you are out of your slump. You so needed this."

"I guess. I kind did this before." She tugged at her shirt, which belonged to Kunzite.

"That's all water under the bridge or however that phrase goes."

"I do feel much better."

"You see. This is what you've been missing."

"I know. Now I know how you and Andrew work and Serena and Seiya too. It's a deep connection and me out all people have been missing it for this long."

"This is good." Lita smiled at Raye. "Hey, did Mina come home?"

"No, I didn't even hear you when you came in." They both looked at each other then started to think the same thing.

"You think she…"

"Maybe." They both bite their lower lips trying to think if their friend Mina would actually go that far with Yaten on their third date.

Meanwhile at Yaten's apartment, the two were laying in Yaten's bed together. Mina had her head on Yaten's chest and Yaten had his arms wrapped around her. Yaten was awake and he watched her for a while. He felt her slow breaths hit his chest and he had hoped that his heart beat wouldn't wake her since it started to race more as he watched her.

Mina moved a little and her blue eyes open slowly to meet Yaten's green eyes. She smiled at him and snuggled even closer to him. Yaten didn't mind and holds her closer.

"That was nice," said Mina with a giggle. Yaten graced her with a big smile.

"There has to be a better word than that," said Yaten.

"Nope, can't think of one." She pulled on the covers and hides her wicked smile.

"Really." Yaten glares at her then grabs his robe that was next to a chair nearby the bed and exit's the bed. Mina looked at him surprised that he didn't say anything back to her.

"Yaten." Mina had sad eyes thinking she might of hurt him this time with her little joke. Yaten stopped by the bathroom and looked at Mina. His heart beat was at a thousand beats per second as he looked into those blue eyes of hers that only brought the hurt he felt for her saying just 'nice' about their night together and her worry expression she bared.

Mina crawled over to the edge of the bed tugging the blanket to cover her body. Her blue eyes still burning into Yaten's. He walked over to her and tried to stare her down but her blue eyes were over powering his green ones. He wanted to say something but she beat him to it.

"It was wonderful," said Mina. Yaten just smiled at her and cupped her face. He kissed her softly and slowly. Yaten released her lips.

"You're wonderful." Mina blushed.

Back at Lita's apartment, Lita, Raye and Kunzite were having breakfast. Raye asked about Lita's date with Andrew. She told them both all the details.

"It was very French themed I guess," said Lita.

"Hmmm, wonder what he's got up his sleeve," said Raye.

"We guys don't have anything up our sleeves," said Kunzite. "We do everything on impulse."

"You guys make us think you do everything on impulse but you don't." Rayes said this using her spoon as a pointing tool.

"What do you think got me with you?"

"Impulse," said Lita with a laugh. "You've got a point."

"No, I still think he's got something plan," said Raye.

"So, Raye. Do you know anything about my surprise party next week?" Raye spits out her milk from her cereal. Kunzite started laughing at Raye's reaction.

"How did you…" said Raye wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"I know everything." Lita laughed at that.

"Ha, you think that was funny?" Raye turns to Kunzite.

"Oh, you made her mad," said Lita as she got up from the table.

"Raye I didn't laugh at you," said Kunzite.

"You laughed with me," said Raye. "I heard that one."

"Now you shouldn't get all riled up about something as silly as this. It's bad for the our baby."

Lita was washing the dishes and she just registered that Kunzite said 'our baby.' She turned around and looked at the two as Raye was about throw her cereal into Kunzite's lap.

"Raye," said Lita. Raye stopped what she was doing and looked at Lita. "Did Kunzite just say our baby as in yours and his."

"Oh, Lita I almost forgot to tell you," said Raye. "It's a really funny story but Kunzite was my one night stand."

"How?"

"We were at the same place and decided to do something crazy."

"Well, I was drunk," said Kunzite. "She just took advantage of me."

"I did not."

"I was not in my right mind."

"You so were. What about that…" She looked at Lita. "Never mind."

"What?" asked Lita. "You can't leave me there Raye."

"It's was foolishness and an incredible coincidence that we met again."

"Wow, what a story. Still lacking details but I'll get it out of you later. How did you two figure it out?"

"Well, we were talking about crazy things we did in our lives and Kunzite ended up telling his one night stand where he was completely wasted and ended up with a very beautiful girl."

"The world is small," said Kunzite.

"Yeah, you've got that right," said Lita. "Hey, so did you hear Mina come in last night?"

"No," replied Raye. "You think she…"

"No."

"Oh yeah."

"I can't believe it. Well who wouldn't with a cutie like Yaten."

"Oh so you think he is cute."

"Raye don't you start."

"You find any guy cute."

"So do you. You were totally trilled when Serena made her disappearance act leaving Darien and so could get with him."

"I did not."

"Don't deny it Raye." Raye rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Kunzite couldn't help but smile at her little pouty lips. Raye blushed as she saw him look at her. Lita saw them staring at each other and her eyes widen knowing what they might do in a couple seconds.

"Um, you two please get a room," said Lita.

At Andrew's apartment, Andrew woke up happy. He saw that Serena was already up feeding little Rini.

"Good morning," said Serena seeing that her brother looked in a very good mood as he walked over to the kitchen and made some coffee. "You came in late last night. Had a good time with Lita?"

"Yep," said Andrew. "Everything is going according to plan. Boy is she going to have a surprise."

"She hasn't figured it out?"

"Nope. She knows about the surprise party but we've got her on that."

"Yep, the girls and I have planned to take her on a shopping spree and then say we have plans with our significant other. She'll think that we decided to call off the surprise party when she knew about it."

"Yeah, and when she comes over to see me…"

"Surprise!"

"You were always so good at surprises Serena."

"Yeah, I'm full of them." She rocked Rini in her arms.

"Seiya still sleeping." Serena nodded her head.

"He has a gig tomorrow at club and I've decided to surprise him with home cook meal when he gets home."

"Will Lita be supervising?" Serena glared at Andrew.

AN: Yeah, I've not been updating this one as much as I liked but don't worry. I'm still continueing. As well as White Princess. Don't miss it. Thanks again for the reviews.


	25. Lucky

Chapter 25.

Three Dad's and a Little Rini.

Darien came out of Setsuna's apartment still kissing her. As the two finally released each other they smiled and said goodbye for now. Darien had a sly smile as he kissed her hand.

"I'll see you tonight," said Darien with grin.

"I'll be waiting," said Setsuna as she slowly closed the door.

Darien entered his apartment with a big smile on his face. Serena was the first one to see him.

"Good morning," said Serena. "Seems like the guys in this apartment are getting lucky."

"What?" asked Darien who was brought out his thoughts when Serena said that.

"Andrew came really late last night and you come home early morning." Serena gave him a grin and Darien started to feel uncomfortable. He didn't want to share his intimate time with Setsuna last night. Although they were friends now, he didn't feel right about sharing such confidential information about his love life because it would feel weird. "Got anything to say?" Serena was eager to find out what happen.

"I gotta take shower." Darien just walked passed her and entered the bathroom.

"Maybe he didn't get lucky." Serena said this to no one in particular but Rini just giggled at her remark.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Raye and Kunzite have a visit with a doctor to see how Raye's pregnancy is going along. Their doctor happen to be Amy's mom and Amy happen to met them at the entrance. Raye explain the story about Kunzite being the father of the baby. Amy was surprised and happy that at least her friend wouldn't have to take care of the baby on her own. She knew her cousin wouldn't abandon her.

"How are feeling today Raye?" asked Ms. Mizuno.

"Hungry," replied Raye. They laughed at that.

"I'll get something from cafeteria," said Kunzite.

"I'll go with you," said Amy. They exited the room leaving the doctor with the patient.

"You and Kunzite seem to be very close," said Ms. Mizuno.

"Yeah," replied Raye.

"Change into this so we can start the examination."

"Okay." Raye went behind some curtains to change.

"How did you meet Kunzite?"

"Oh, he came to Serena's welcome back party."

"Oh yes. Amy told me about that."

"Has he told you anything?" Raye pulled the curtains and walked over to the doctor.

"About what?"

"I guess you should know."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, Kunzite and I have met before." Raye got up on a table and laid back.

"You have?"

"Yes. We sort of didn't know it until yesterday."

"How did you not remember?"

"Because we made this." Raye touched her belly which was very small now. Ms. Mizuno's eyes widen at the realization. Raye just hope that Kunzite wouldn't get mad that she told her.

"How do you figure?"

"Our stories sort of match that night."

"Incredible. Well, you are one lucky girl." Ms. Mizuno started the examination.

"Why would you say that?"

"Kunzite is a very caring person. You pretty much struck gold."

"Thank you. I knew this baby would be special. I was never thinking of giving it away or anything. Something in my gut told me not to."

"Good."

Later on that day, Serena was at the supermarket shopping for some groceries to make Seiya the dinner she'd promised him since it was her day off. She followed Lita's list that she had given her and now was making her way to the register when she crashed into Darien.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Serena.

"It's alright," said Darien. "No harm done."

"What are you doing here?"

"Chips and dip." Darien took a peek at her cart. "I think this is more you." He showed her what he had in his cart.

"Ha ha. I know how to cook now you know. I'm making a wonderful meal for Seiya tonight."

"Really. Better get him some antacid." Darien laughed. Serena pushed her cart toward him. "Ouch."

"Move please."

"Serena I was just kidding." Darien followed her to the register. "You know you two are made for each other."

"Why would you say that?" Serena started to take her things out of her cart.

"You like food. Enough said."

"Everyone likes food."

"Yeah, but not like you too."

"So, you going to tell me what you were doing at Setsuna's last night?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Fine." Serena let something from her cart fall and bent over to get it. Darien couldn't help the view that he was getting. He felt his breathing slow but when Serena got up and looked toward him he quickly looked away.

The two ended up walking back to the apartment together. Darien helped Serena with her things. He was even a gentlemen when he opened the door to the apartment building. They were waiting at the elevator and had been too quiet during their walk to the apartment.

"Serena don't take this the wrong way but…" Darien began to say. "You look incredible and even this new life style that you have makes you be even more beautiful."

"Darien," said Serena as the elevator doors opened. "You still dig me don't you?" Serena smiles wickedly as she entered the elevator.

"I knew you were going to take it wrong." Darien followed her.

"I'm just so hot. You can't keep your eyes off me."

Darien rolled his eyes as the elevator doors closed. He nodded his head and regretted telling her.

"Serena grow up."

Suddenly the elevator stops abruptly and Serena hit's the back wall. The lights start to go out on the elevator but then remain on. Darien looked around and knew what had happen.

"What happen?"

"The elevator is stuck. It happens sometimes. It'll eventually start again."

"Shouldn't we call someone?"

"Cell phone signals is hard to get in here and the emergency phone is broken." Darien opened a little door next to the buttons and pulled out the emergency phone out hanging in threads.

"How long?"

"Not too long."

"They need to fix this."

"Just relax. Want some chips and dip?" Darien sat down on the floor and opened the bag of chips he bought.

"Okay." Serena joined him.

Back at the hospital, Raye was finished with her test. Dr. Mizuno gave her good news and some suggestions for keeping the baby and herself healthy during the next months.

"Everything is good," said Dr. Mizuno. "You're doing very well for now, but you need to remember that you need to take care of yourself."

"Okay," replied Raye.

"I'll help there," said Kunzite.

"I'm sure you will." Dr. Mizuno smiled at both of them. The couple then headed out the door. Amy watched them go as her mother put an arm over Amy's shoulder. "Some day you'll have that Amy. You'll see."

"I know," replied Amy feeling confident. Her mother then left her at the lobby and when Amy was about to turn to go she bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Amy looked up at the person and noticed that it was Taiki. He had a big smile on his face and was wearing a hat and sunglasses to hide his identity.

From afar, signing some papers, Dr. Mizuno was watching Amy converse with a very tall man that she had just bumped into her. She saw a big smile on her daughters face and was happy that things seem to be going well for her in the love department.

"Taiki," said Amy in a whisper. "Don't you have show tonight? You should be rehearsing. You're brothers won't be please if your skipping out on them."

"It was a life or death situation," said Taiki. "They'll understand." Amy crosses her arms over her chest. "Okay, maybe Yaten would be a bit mad." Amy laughed at that as Taiki admired her beautiful smile and caressed her cheek. "I just wanted to give you this." Taiki pulls from his pocket a VIP pass to their concert tonight. Amy took the pass and was happy to accept.

"I love to." Amy then leaned in to kiss Taiki on the cheek. Taiki blushes at her touch. The two stare at each other. Amy into his deep grayish eyes behind his sunglasses and Taiki into her sparking ocean blue eyes. Taiki decided to make the first move and Amy didn't mind at all as he captured her lips with his. The people in the lobby gave their attention to the two kissing.

Taiki released Amy's lips. Amy was in her own world until she saw the people stare at the couple. She quickly turned a beet red and wanted to hide somewhere. Taiki just ignored them.

"I'll see you tonight at the concert." Taiki tipped his hat to Amy and left the hospital.

Meanwhile still in the elevator, Serena and Darien had already finished Darien's chips and dip. It was now beginning to get hot in the elevator and Serena began to fan herself. She then lost her patience and got up.

"We have to do something," said Serena. "We can't just sit here and wait until it wants to work."

"It is taking kind of long," said Darien. "Look I'm sure it'll kick in soon. Why don't we talk about something that will take your mind off it."  
"Okay, so what were you doing at Setsuna's last night?" Darien rolled his eyes.

I'm sorry I took long in updating but here you have it. Thanks for all the reviews to all my beautiful fans. LOL. You mean the world to me. LOL.


	26. Stuck

Chapter 26.

Stuck.

It was 7:30 and the Three Lights were about to come and perform at the one of the largest venues in town. The venue was packed and as the three cute starlight's entered the stage with their signature poses the crowd went wild.

"Welcome!" said Seiya. The crowd cheered louder and Seiya smiled at the crowd. "Now what should we sing guys. Any ideas." The crowd starts yelling out song titles. "I think we should stay here all night. We don't need to riled them up. There are already there."

"Lets sing a song Seiya," said Taiki. "That's why we came here." Taiki looked at the crowd, inparticular one of the front row seats. There was Amy smiling and waving her hands like a crazy fan next to Mina who was screaming like a crazy fan.

"Mina do you have to scream so loud?" asked Amy. "I think the can hear you."

"I have to Ams," said Mina. "It just gets me into the mood."

"Mood for what?"

"Other crazy fans stuff." Mina grinned.

"You're not thinking what I think your thinking?"

"What do you think I'm thinking?"

"I don't know but something not very lady like."

"Amy I'm not going to do that. Whatever that is." Amy was relief and hoped that Mina would act civilized.

The Three Lights sang their new single and some old songs from earlier albums. The three were sweating bullets on that stage but they loved every moment of it. Taiki and Yaten were feeling a real high as they performed their songs since their girls were in the crowd cheering them on. Seiya was doing his best to keep up with his brothers. He wished Serena had come but she wanted some time off. Seiya understood that she worked really hard to get the guys to where they are right now.

"Alright this last song is for a very special girl in my heart," said Seiya as he pulled a chair out into the middle of the stage. "It's called _It Ends Tonight. _Hope you enjoy it." The music began to play in the background.

"Your subtleties/They strangle me/I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants/And all the needs/All I don't want to need at all.  
The walls start breathing/My mind's unweaving/Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted/On this evening/I give the final blow.  
When darkness turns to light/It ends tonight/It ends tonight.  
A falling star/Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know/I look at you with such disdain  
The walls start breathing/My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted/On this evening/I give the final blow.  
When darkness turns to light/It ends tonight, It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight/ It ends tonight, It ends tonight.  
Now I'm on my own side/It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when you're blind/It's better that I see it through your eyes  
All these thoughts locked inside/Now you're the first to know  
When darkness turns to light/It ends tonight, It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight/It ends tonight, It ends  
When darkness turns to light/It ends tonight, It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right/It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight, It ends tonight.  
Tonight/Insight  
When darkness turns to light, It ends tonight."

The crowd cheered as the guys took their final bow of the night and left the stage. Mina and Amy pushed their way through the crowd to get backstage, since they each had passes to go backstage. The two showed their passes and the security let them through. They headed to the guys lounge room, which was full of food and drinks. Mina quickly helped herself but Amy just sat down on one of the sofa's.

When the guys arrived, changed and not sweaty for the girls sake, they hugged the girls. Seiya felt like the 5th wheel a little but he was really pumped up about their big concert and couldn't wait to tell Serena all about it. He decided to call her while Taiki and Yaten chatted away with Amy and Mina. The phone kept ringing and ringing but there was no answer at all.

At Setsuna's apartment, Haruka exits her apartment along with Hotaru and Michiru. Setsuna was looking at her watch and wondered where Darien could be.

"Sorry we have to leave so soon," said Haruka. "That Darien better have a good excuse for being late."

"I'm sure he will," said Setsuna being optimistic.

"He's a nice man," said Michiru. "He probably got called into work and didn't have time to call. He is a doctor you know."

"Yes, it must be that," said Setsuna trying make herself feel better.

"If he's dead that's a good reason," said Haruka.

"Haruka," said Michiru in a scolding tone. Hotaru laughed at the comment.

"I'm going to call him," said Setsuna as she rushed back into her apartment.

"Haruka you could be a little more considerate," said Michiru. "Just because you don't trust men doesn't mean the rest of the world doesn't."

The three walked over to the elevator and Haruka pressed the button. They waited for about five minutes and the elevator didn't come.

"Let's take the stairs," said Haruka. "Elevator must not be working. Want to go piggy back Hotaru?"

"Yes please," replied Hotaru with a smile. Haruka crutched down and Hotaru quickly climbed on. Haruka grabbed hold of her legs and started down the stairs. Michiru smiled and followed after the two.

Meanwhile in the elevator, Serena was wide eyed at what Darien had just told her. She didn't say a word for a while.

"Aren't you going a little too fast," said Serena. "I mean you just met and started a relationship."

"You promised not to judge me," said Darien folding his arms across his chest.

"I'm sorry. It's just I think…"

"You and Seiya went fast, too."

"Yeah, but we knew each other before."

"So did me and Setsuna."

"Okay, so I'm judging." Serena laid back and folded her arms across her chest. She then looked at her watch and realized it was late. "We've been here for hours Darien. It's getting kind of stuffy in here."

"I'm going try to see if I can get a signal." Darien grabbed Serena's cell and tried to call someone. He moved the phone all around the elevator to see what spot he could get a good enough signal to speak to someone.

The Three Lights didn't go to any after parties after their concert. They had a long day and wanted to rest up. Especially Seiya, who wanted to get home to Serena and tell her everything. Taiki and Yaten dropped off Seiya at his apartment.

"Goodnight you guys," said Seiya as he waved at them. "Don't do anything I would I do."

"Don't worry Seiya he'll do much more," said Mina as she stuck her head out and had wide grin on her face.

"Get back in here," said Yaten pulling the girl inside. "She's crazy."

"So are you man," said Seiya with smile. "So are you. Have fun." He entered the building and headed for the elevator. When he pressed the button, Haruka, Hotaru and Michiru exited the stairs.

"Hey, the elevator doesn't work," said Haruka. "Better take the stairs." The three passed by Seiya and Seiya felt confused that Haruka was being nice to him. He shrugged it off and headed for the stairs. As he started climbing the steps he called Serena from his cell phone. There was no answer and when he arrived on his floor he looked at the elevator and headed toward his apartment door.

Inside the elevator, Darien continued to try to call someone on Serena's cell phone. He kept moving the phone around and finally he got a signal. Darien got through and dialed the first speed dialed number Serena had on her phone. It was Seiya's.

"Seiya it's Darien," said Darien. "Listen Serena and I are stuck in the elevator. You need to call for help. We've been in here for hours."

"What?" asked Seiya. "Are you guys alright?" Seiya was still outside of the apartment door.

"Yeah, but we're running out of air."

"Okay, I call for help."

"…"

"Darien! Darien!"

"…"

Seiya! Seiya! Dam it! I lost the signal. At least I got tell him we were stuck here." Darien turned around and saw Serena laying on the floor with her eyes close. "Serena. Serena!" He rushed to her side and checked her pulse, which was very low. "Oh no."

"Seiya," said Serena as her hand touched her stomach.

"Serena hold on." Darien quickly opened the door where the fire extinguisher was and pulled it out. He grabbed hold of it and started to hit the ceiling of the elevator where there was door.

Seiya was looking at the elevator doors and heard the banging coming from the elevator. The banging was loud and it made Setsuna come out her apartment. She saw Seiya staring at the elevator and on the cell phone.

"Seiya," said Setsuna. "What's going on?"

"Darien and Serena are stuck in the elevator," replied Seiya. "They're running out air."

Setsuna was stunned by the sudden news. Her eyes diverted from Seiya to the elevator doors as the two kept hearing that banging noise.

"Hello, listen there's elevator stuck with two people inside…"

Inside the elevator, Darien got the ceiling door opened and air came in. He quickly grabbed Serena and felt for her pulse. His eyes widen and he started to do CPR.

"No Serena," said Darien. "You're not going like this." He breathed into her and did that couple of times.

Suddenly the elevator started up again. The lights turned on and it began to move up. Darien breathed a sigh of relief as Serena started breathing again. Darien hugged her tightly. Serena closed her eyes grabbed hold him as well.

"I thought I was going lose you," said Darien. He pulled away but their eyes met both filled emotional tears. Darien caressed Serena's cheek and she closed her eyes still feeling daze from the lack of air. He leaned in and kissed Serena on the lips and as he was doing that the elevator doors opened. They had an audience that didn't like the feature length scene that was being played before them.

AN: Bad Darien. What's Seiya going do? Beat em. LOL. This Chapter is longer than any of the others. Did it just for you guys. Peace!

Oops! Forgot to put the song credits. It's by The All American Rejects. I've been saving this song for a long time just for the Three Lights big concert. The guys will not kill me, right. The lead singer seems like a nice guy. LOL. Rejects rule! Trying to make it up.


	27. Confessions

Chapter 27.

Three Dad's and a Little Rini.

Confessions.

Seiya was still on the phone and couldn't say anything. Setsuna was speechless as well. The two in the elevator released and realized that they had an audience. They were horrified, especially Serena with the look Seiya was giving the two. He closed his cell phone and walked away to the stairs.

Darien was about to say something but Setsuna raised her hand up stopping him from saying anything. Tears streamed down her cheek and Darien felt really bad for hurting her. She turned away and walked into her apartment without saying a word.

"Look what you did," yelled Serena as she tried to get up but fell over.

"What I did?" said Darien as he caught her. "Serena you are in no condition to walk right now."

"Let go of me Darien."

Darien didn't listen and picked her up. Serena struggled but realized it was no use as he brought her into the apartment. He laid her on the sofa then closed the front door and walked back over to her. Darien brush his fingers through his hair.

"What are we going to do? Seiya hates me now."

"No he doesn't."

"He saw me kissing you. I'd be pretty hurt by that."

"Serena it's my fault. I didn't know what got into me."

"I know that." Serena crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm going to talk to Seiya."

"And tell him what."

"I don't know I'll think of something."

Serena sighed then slouched on the sofa. Darien was heading toward the door but stopped for a moment and returned to Serena's side. Serena turned her head to him and wondered what he wanted.

"What?"

"When we were in the elevator you said Seiya's name and touched your stomach. Serena are you pregnant?" Serena stayed quiet.

At Raye's apartment, Raye and Kunzite were babysitting Rini for Lita who got a call from Andrew to go out that night. Raye was happy to fill in and Kunzite wanted to meet the little girl once again. After all he'll be expecting one in nine months.

"Wow," said Raye feeling astonish at Rini's actions.

"Are feeling what I'm feeling?" asked Kunzite.

"I don't know. I'm just thinking that this kid cannot be Serena's. She's way too quiet."

Kunzite laughed at Raye's comment and kissed her on the top of the head. He headed to kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips with dip. As he came back, Raye looked at him and smiled.

"You read my mind," said Raye. "I'm so craving that." Little Rini tried to reach for a chip, but Raye pulled her away. "Sorry Rini but you'll need some more teeth to eat that. You'll have to stick to baby food." Rini started fussing then she started to cry. "Now that's more like Serena."

Back at Darien's apartment on the roof, Seiya was pacing back and forth. He heard the stairs door open but didn't look back. Seiya didn't have to look back to know who it was. He rolled his eyes and leaned on the railing of the building.

"Why do you always do this?" asked Seiya.

"Seiya…" said Darien.

"You mess everything up. We were doing fine and then this."

"Look Seiya I'm sorry just don't jump."

Seiya rolled his eyes again and turned around. He glared at Darien as Darien tried to approach him slowly.

"That's not funny."

"I got you turn around."

"What do you want now?"

"What I want? You know I'm kind of getting the feeling that you have a crush on me with this conversation."

"Is that what you came for? To make fun of me."

"No. I came to say I'm sorry. Don't punish Serena for this. She loves you Seiya. There is no doubt about it. You're not going to find a girl like her in this life and if you don't go down there and accept her apology I'm going to have to beat you up."

"You and what army?"

"Seiya don't tempt me."

"Why did you kiss her?"

"I don't know." Darien bowed his head. "Maybe I still love her."

"You are one messed up guy."

"Thanks."

"Anytime." Seiya pats him on the back as he walked pass him and to the stairs. Darien sighed then nodded his head and followed Seiya.

Meanwhile at a Italian art show exhibit, Andrew and Lita were hand in hand walking around. Lita was wearing the beret that Andrew had bought her and Andrew thought it looked beautiful on her. Even perfect strangers loved the hat.

"Okay, I see where you going with this," said Lita. "An Italian dinner, Italian hat, Italian art show. I see a theme."

"You do?" said Andrew acting coy. "Maybe I just like Italians. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. I just get this feeling this is all part of something big your planning."

"I have no idea what you're getting at Lita. No tricks up my sleeves." Lita laughs at Andrew's remark. "Are you enjoying it?"

"Of course." replied Lita with smile as she cuddled up to him.

At the apartment, Serena was pacing back and forth in the apartment. It felt like Darien had been gone for hours when she heard the door open. Her heart jumped and she prayed that it was Seiya. She held her breath as the door slowly opened and reveal the person behind it.

"Seiya," she said holding her hands together. She was right. Seiya entered the apartment but stopped at the entrance when he saw her. He bowed his head. "I'm so sorry Seiya. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was dazed…I was confused…I had no control what so ever…Please forgive." Serena walked over to him.

All through her speech he didn't look at her but when he raised his head up to look at her he saw that she had tears in her eyes. He knew she was being sincere about everything. Seiya walked over to her wiped a tear from her cheek, leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Serena cried even more as Seiya released her lips. She looked deep into his blue eyes that showed the hurt he felt from seeing her kiss her ex-boyfriend.

"I forgive you," said Seiya low but loud enough for Serena to hear. "Just don't kiss him again, please."

"I promise," replied Serena. She quickly hugged him tightly. From behind Seiya Serena saw Darien at the door. She whispered to him a thank you and he closed the door to the apartment leaving the two alone.

Darien wanted to walk over to Setsuna's apartment but he knew she would not let him in. He nodded his head and headed for the stairs. Darien then exited his apartment building and by some lucky chance Rita happen to pass by Darien's apartment and she stopped at his side.

"Darien," said Rita. "You look sad. Is anything wrong?"

"Sorry Rita," said Darien. "But it's really nothing I like to speak to you about."

"The girlfriend. She's mad at you, right?" Darien glared at her. "Darien I know this was going to happen. I told you." Rita decided to get out of her car and Darien tried to move away from her. Rita walked over to his side. "You broke up didn't you? Listen Darien some relationship are rough and I don't think she knows you as well as I do. Maybe we could try again." Darien turned her with a surprised expression.

Back upstairs in Setsuna's apartment, Setsuna had cried her heart out on her bed. Her pillow was soaked. She tried to composed herself but it was no use. Tears kept streaming down her cheek. She got up and looked out her window. Her window looked out to the front of the building. Down on the street she saw Darien. She almost felt sad for him until a car stopped near him and someone started talking to him.

The someone from the car exited the car and Setsuna found out that the person was a woman. She wasn't just any woman. Setsuna recognized the girl. She was his ex-girlfriend, Rita. Setsuna felt her heart race and she felt angery that the girl was next to Darien. She touched the window and wished that she could stop time or something.

Outside, Rita was moving in closer to Darien and to Setsuna from above it seem as if she was trying to kiss him. Setsuna wasn't wrong about Rita's intention with Darien at all.

"What are you doing?" asked Darien as he pulled away from her. "I'm not giving us a second chance and I didn't break up with my girlfriend."

"Then why are out here like wounded puppy?" asked Rita.

"We had a misunderstanding. I came out here to clear my head."

"Darien you don't really expect me to believe that."

"I don't care what you believe. I love Setsuna and I'd do anything for her. I'd climb up the emergency stair….That's it." Darien left mid sentence and ran towards the side of the building. He grabbed hold of the emergency stairs case and started climbing up to Setsuna's window.

"Darien!" called Rita as she ran over to where he was. "What are you doing? Have you gone mad?"

From Setsuna's window she saw Darien start to climb the stairs case. She pulled away from the window and didn't know what to do. Before she decided, she opened the window and Darien was right at her window. Their eyes met and the two stayed quiet for while.

"I'm sorry," said Darien. "I'm sorry a million times. I love you Setsuna Meioh." Setsuna blinked her eyes and couldn't say a word.

AN: Yes I left you in a cliff hanger. I couldn't help it. Thanks to all who review my story. I appreciate it so much. Any comments and ideas I totally take em. I've already found one. Thanks. You'll see soon.


	28. Tension

Chapter 28. Three Dad's and a Little Rini.

Tension.

"Please give me a second chance," said Darien as he reached for her hand. "I don't deserve it but just think about it." His deep blue eyes were pleading and they were searing right through Setsuna.

"Darien," said Setsuna wishing she could just forgive and forget but she can't. When Setsuna reached for his hand the emergency stairs case started to creek. Setsuna began to get worried and grabbed hold of his hand starting to pull him in. As he climbed towards the window the stair case gave way and Darien was left hanging with one hand grabbing onto the hinge that the stairs broke off and the other in Sestuna's hands trying with all her might to pull him up. "Darien!"

"Let go," said Darien.

"No!" said Setsuna grabbing his hand with both of her hands.

"Let go of my hand. You can't…"

"I won't let go." Setsuna started to loose her grip from Darien's hand and his weight was pulling her over the window as well.

"Please Setsuna. Let me go." Darien's hand started to slip away from Setsuna's. Her tears started to stream down her face as she tried to hold on to Darien.

Suddenly another pair hands came from behind Setsuna and grabbed hold of Darien's hand pulling him up. Darien was pulled through the window and was relieved to be alive. He looked at his rescuer, Seiya.

"What the hell were doing out there Darien?" yelled Serena from behind Seiya. Setsuna, Seiya and Darien looked at her. "Are you crazy. You could of killed yourself."

Darien scratched his head feeling like little kid being scolded by his mother. Serena has got the mom thing down now. Setsuna then turned to Darien and grabbed hold of him. She hugged him tightly almost as she never wanted to let him go. Darien decided to go with it and hugged her back.

Serena and Seiya both looked at each other and decided that the two needed some time alone so they headed for the door. As they exited Setsuna's apartment, Serena had a question form in her mind. She turned to Seiya as the two made their way to their apartment.

"Seiya," said Serena. "Why do you have Setsuna's apartment keys?"

"Um," said Seiya struggling to find an explanation. "As neighbors we decided that we should have keys to each others apartment incase of an emergency."

"Like a man almost falling out of a window."

"Exactly." Seiya sighed as Serena did not continue to ask anymore questions and entered the apartment. He looked at the keys that opened Setsuna's apartment and placed them in his pocket.

When the two were inside the apartment and Serena entered the kitchen. She had grabbed all the things that she bought at the market and put them away. There was no way she could make the meal in minutes, but she had plan B.

"What ya doing?" asked Seiya as he saw Serena start boiling something.

"Something to eat," said Serena. "You are hungry aren't you?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to…"

"I want to. It's really easy…" Seiya walks over to her and wrapped his arms around Serena's waist. "I'll never get anything done with you behind me."

"I want to tell you about the show." Seiya said this to her with his lips close to her ear. His voice sending shivers down her spine. He could always do that to her and she was happy to feel that way everything he whispered something in her ear.

"I want to hear everything."

Meanwhile in Setsuna's apartment, it was a long time before Setsuna let go of Darien. As they released each other Setsuna gave some distance between them. She was giving him a sad expression, which she carried since she saw him in the elevator.

"I'm sorry," said Darien. A lame apology but an apology. Darien sighed and wished that had something more to say.

"About what?" asked Setsuna. "You almost falling to your death or the elevator incident?"

"Both." Darien felt even worst then before for making Setsuna cry twice in one day.

"Darien…" Setsuna bowed her head. "I loved you since the day you moved in next door and you never noticed me. Now that you finally do…" Setsuna's tears started up again and it broke Darien's heart. He wanted to wipe those tears away. Tears that he caused.

"Setsuna."

"But…when I saw you hanging from that window…You're hands were slipping away and I couldn't hold on. I knew that if I let go…I didn't want to let go because if I did I'd loose you and I didn't want loose you."

Darien saw turmoil going on in Setsuna as she shook her head and cried more continuing what she needed to let out. He wanted to grab hold of her and hug her tightly but he knew he couldn't do that.

"I was terrified." Setsuna closed her eyes and the image in her head of Darien hanging for dear life outside of her window appeared in her head. "I can't get it out my head."

"I know it was a stupid thing I did but it was the only way I could see you. You wouldn't have opened the door for me so I choose the next alternative. I didn't want to let you go."

"I want us to work out but I'm so confused right now I don't know what to think." Setsuna shakes her head and turned away from Darien not wanting him to see her cry again.

Darien knew that even risking his life like he did, which wasn't his intention, would not bring them back together. It was something that needed time and Darien understood that. A silence grew between the two but Darien decided to break it.

"Maybe it's best if we take break. Give us both time to think about everything."

Setsuna gasp silently and was surprised that he would come up with such an idea. She didn't want to turn around cause she knew her will power wasn't strong enough to stop her from falling a apart if she looked at him.

Meanwhile Lita and Andrew were arriving at Lita's apartment from their date. They entered quietly so not disturb baby Rini, Raye and Kunzite, the babysitters who were worn out by Rini. The two slowly walked over to her bed room and closed the door.

"Did you have a great time?" asked Andrew with smile.

"Yeah," replied Lita. "It was eventful." She took off her jacket and went through her drawers in search for some clothes to change into.

"Well, I better be off."

"No, wait. Why don't you stay the night?" Andrew's eyes shot open. "You don't want to disturb Serena and Seiya. She was working so hard on everything for tonight. I hope everything turned out alright."

"Well, maybe I want to go. She is my sister you know. I need to keep an eye on her. She's not very smart and I don't trust Seiya."

"That's not true. Serena's done lots of great things. She's courage, intelligent, and sneaky just like you. You think I don't know what your up to but I've got my theories."

"Really. Well, keep whacking your brain cause you won't find anything." Lita walked up to Andrew and was an inch away from his face.

"I'll find out. Just you wait and see mister."

"Can't wait." Andrew licked his lips and leaned into Lita giving her sweet kiss on the lips that made her forget what she was saying. Lita smiled at him then went and grabbed her pajamas to go change into them. She exited the room leaving Andrew alone in her room. He flopped down on her bed and started to take off his shoes.

Lita re-entered the room and Andrew was surprised to see her in a pair of green shorts and a pink tang top. She noticed him looking at her and she ignored it. Lita jumped on the bed and crawled over to him.

"Can I help," said Lita as she helped him unbutton his shirt. He grabbed hold of his shirt and felt a little nervous about the way she said that. "Don't get carried away. We're only sleeping together. That didn't come out right." Andrew laughed at her comment. "We're adults. We can sleep in a bed together for one night, right?"

"Yeah, we can." Andrew grabbed hold of her hands and kissed them. "Can I remind you that I'm not Darien or Seiya." Lita laughed at that as she pulled the covers down and got under them. Andrew got off the bed and removed his shirt, which Lita was helping to unbutton. Lita's eyes widen at the sight of Andrew's bare chest. He was buff and Lita couldn't keep her eyes off him as he got into the bed next to her.

"I understand Seiya and Darien."

"What?"

"Yeah, it's emotional tension that drives them."

"Emotional?"

"Yes, emotional. They have this emotional struggle inside of them like tug a war and one obviously wins. The one that wins is the decision they make of what they are going to do."

"Please lets not talk about other peoples love life."

"What, are you feeling some emotional tension inside of you?"  
"Yes, and it's not a fun fight." Lita laughed at Andrew's comment. "Alright, goodnight." Lita leaned in and kissed him on the lips. She then laid down and closed her eyes. Andrew smiled at her as she slept. He then cuddled up close to her and wrapped his arms around her falling asleep in a couple seconds after that.

Back at Setsuna's apartment, tension was definitely in that apartment. Darien had decided that they should give their relationship a break even though he didn't want to. He regretted his words but they were already out and he couldn't take them back. Setsuna was contemplating on what to say after what Darien had proposed.

"Maybe you're right," said Setsuna having a hard time getting these words out and Darien noticed it a little. He was still surprised that she agreed with him.

"Okay." Darien turned to go. "I'll see you around." He opened the door slowly.

AN: Finally got to get this chapter out. Geez fanfiction get the uploading fix. Ok, yes cliffy but I had to. Suspenes and tension. I like it. If you liked it then leave me review. Thanks so much.


	29. A Secret

Chapter 29. A Secret.

Three Dads and a Little Rini.

Setsuna was holding tightly her hands together over her chest. She knew if she didn't say anything that he'd walk out that door and she would never see him again. She had to say something. Anything to grab his attention.

"Wait!" said Setsuna as she turned around. "I…" She was lost for words but at least she got him to stop and turn to her. Darien saw her looking within her for words to say to him. He was hoping that they would be good words or something to take back what he had said earlier. "Do you still love her?"

Darien had no idea she'd ask this question, yet he knew it would be asked. He wanted to hesitate but he knew she was watching him like a Hawke. Darien couldn't lie to her because she would know it. He took a deep sigh and answered.

"Yes," said Darien bowing his head. "I will always love Serena. She will always have a special place in my heart."

Setsuna's eyes started to well up. She knew he answered truthfully but she wished he would of lied to her. It would of hurt less. She took a deep breath and pulled back her tears. It was enough crying for one day.

"Serena and I will always be connected through our child, Rini. She will always be a part of my life. That 's never going to change. She was the first woman I truly fell in love with until…"

"Until what?"

"Until you came into my life."

"You think that with your sweet words and your beautiful blue eyes that you'll convince me to give you a second chance after I…" Setsuna was getting lost in those intense blue eyes of his. Darien walked over to her and Setsuna's heart started to race. "I don't think so mister." Setsuna pushed him with her hands a little but Darien grabbed hold of her hands making them stay on his chest. She could feel his heart race, too. "You can't make me…" Darien caressed her cheek with his other hand and leans closer to her kissing her gently on the lips. He released her lips knowing that it made her weak in the knees. "…forgive you."

"I'm not going to say that I'll never hurt you again because I don't know what will happen in the future. There is one thing I can promise you." Setsuna listened attentively. "I promise to love you for the rest of my life cause right now at this very moment there is no one I rather be with than you."

"Why did you have to be so wonderful?"

"Sorry." Darien smiled at her and held her close to him.

"I love you, too." Tears of joy were coming out of her eyes and she pop kissed him on the lips. "But if you break my heart again I'm telling Haruka." Darien laughs at that but he doesn't know what Haruka could really do, especially to him. They hugged her and were both relieved that their confrontation was over.

Back at the apartment, Serena and Seiya had already made their way to bed. Serena was wide awake and she leaned over to see if Seiya was awake. She nudged him a little and he stirred a little.

"Seiya," whispered Serena. "I need to tell you something."

"Huh?" Seiya mumbled.

"I know that this may be all of sudden but I feel like you need to know this now. You deserve to know this cause…"

"Serena what is it?" Seiya turned around and faced her. "This can't wait till morning."

"No, it can't."

"I'm listening."

"Seiya I'm…" Serena gulped. "I'm…" Suddenly she felt the urge to throw up and rushed out of the room.

"Serena," called Seiya. He followed her over to the bathroom but was not able to enter. He heard throw up for a long time. "I knew you shouldn't have had that last Twinkie. Are you okay?" Serena threw up some more. Seiya closed his eyes and leaned on the door. He sighed and slide down the door.

A couple minutes later, he was fast asleep against the door. Serena just sat on the toilet seat worrying about what she would say to Seiya. She hadn't heard him talk anymore and the silence scared her. Serena then heard the front door open. She thought that Seiya went out but then heard some footsteps walking over to the bathroom.

"Seiya?" said Darien. "Wake up." Darien kicked him to wake him.

"Hey," said Seiya angry that he woke him up and that he kicked him. Seiya got up and glared at Darien. "You didn't have to do that."

"This isn't your bedroom." Darien pointed at the spot where Seiya was sleeping.

Serena began to hear Seiya and Darien bickering like two old ladies and decided that this would be her chance to get out.

"Hi," said Serena as she exited the bathroom. The two men looked at her. "So Darien you and Setsuna back together again?" Serena tried to make her way casually to the stairs. "I really hope so cause I really like her. She's such a sweet girl and I think you two are just so cute together." Seiya and Darien noticed that Serena was moving over to the stairs. They watched her and when she said that Darien and Setsuna were 'cute together' they both looked at each other. "Well, it's kind of late. Going to go to bed. Goodnight." Serena made it to her room and quickly closed the door. She leaned on the door and took a deep sigh of relief.

"Is she alright?" asked Darien.

"That's the same thing I was going to ask," said Seiya.

The next morning, Serena tried her best to avoid Seiya. She hogged the bathroom all morning and used her blow dryer to die any sounds of Seiya trying to ask her anything about last night. Seiya was getting pretty annoyed by her avoidance.

"Serena," called Seiya. "We're going to be late for work."

"I'm coming in later," replied Serena as she stuck her head out of the bathroom. "I've got something to do this morning."

"Like what?" Seiya would not get a response only the sound of the hair dryer. He rolled his eyes and decided to head to work.

As soon as Serena knew Seiya was gone, she exited the bathroom and started to make herself something. She opened the frig and the smell of all the different kind of foods gave her a queasy feeling. Serena closed the frig and covered her mouth trying not to throw up. She decided to look in the pantry for something less smelly and easy on the stomach.

At Lita's apartment, Andrew woke up and Lita was not laying next to him. He quickly got up and pull on his shirt then grabbed his jacket. Andrew exited the room and saw Lita in the kitchen with Rini in her arms.

"Morning," said Lita.

"Good morning," said Andrew. "Hey there Rini." He kissed her on the top of the head.

"Don't I get a kiss?"

"Oh, sure." Andrew kissed Lita on the lips softly and slowly. "So did she wake you?"

"No, Raye woke me because she woke Raye up. Raye told me that they had a hard time getting her to sleep. She was a hand full for the two."

"So she asked if you can take the morning shift."

"Yep."

"Speaking of shifts, I've gotta go to work."

"Maybe I'll go by after school."

"I'll see ya then. Here let me take Rini with me." Andrew grabbed hold of Rini then grabbed the baby bag that sat on the sofa. "Last night was great." Andrew smiled at Lita as he opened the front door.

"Yeah, you weren't so bad yourself." Lita smirked at him.

A couple minutes later, Andrew entered the apartment with Rini in his hands He placed her in her play pin and saw Serena in the kitchen.

"Serena," said Andrew. "Aren't you late for work?"

"Yeah," replied Serena as she twirled a strand of her hair in her finger and looked at the stove that was boiling some water. "I know. I asked for a some time off today."

"Oh." Andrew noticed she just kept staring at the pot on the stove and twirling her hair. "Is everything okay? What did Seiya do?"

"Andrew." Serena finally turned around to face him. She released her strand of hair then turned off the stove. "He didn't do anything."

"Then why are you twirling your hair with your finger? You always do that when you're nervous."

"You know me too well Andrew." She began to pour the hot water into a tea cup then dipped her tea bag into the cup. "Want some tea?"

"Why are you drinking tea?"

"I can't drink tea? Is there a law against me being able to drink tea?"

"Serena why are you getting defensive?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Because you're hiding something and you are not telling me. We use to each other everything."

"I have to go. I'm late." Serena placed her cup down then grabbed her purse and jacket. "Take Rini to moms."

"Okay, I was going to." Serena looked at Rini and her eyes filled with tears. "Serena." Andrew rushed to her side and embraced her. She started to cry on his chest. "Whats wrong?" He soothed her back with his hand.

"It's happening all over again and I don't want to leave. His career is really starting to pick up…He won't…"

"What are you talking about Serena? Why do you have to leave?" Serena lifted her head up and looked into Andrew's eyes.

"I think I'm pregnant."

AN: Here is another chapter off the presses. To those who want to know how long this story is going to be, beats me? I got no clue. Ask my muse. She might know. The story is really a recreation of Three Men and a Little Baby and Three Men and a Little Lady. So we've got a lot to go through.


	30. News

Chapter 30. News

Three Dad's and a Little Rini.

Andrew stayed quiet for a while and this kind of scared Serena. She looked at him and it looked like to her that he was in deep thought but for some strange reason his emotions seem to come through.

"That son of…"

"Andrew," said Serena shocked to see him angry.

"I'm going to kill him."

"No, Andrew. Why are you so mad? You should be mad at me."

"Why?"

"Because I was planning to leave again."

"What! Serena." Andrew grabbed hold of her. "Mom would be devastated. Don't."

"I was just thinking about it but I know that I don't have to."

"That's a relief." Andrew took a deep sigh and sat down. "Seiya is still a dead man when he comes through that door. How many times I gotta tell him to use protection. Especially with my sister."

"Andrew things like this just happen. Logic and reason go out the window when love is involved. I love Seiya, but I'm scared what he might think…"

"I know Seiya. He'd be trilled."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he loved taking care of Rini. Me and Darien had bets on Seiya. We were sure Rini was his but…"

"I have to go. I have an appointment at the hospital to be certain about it."

"Want me to go with you?"

"Please."

"Sure."

The two head for the hospital along with Rini. Fortunately Serena was attended by Dr. Mizuno, Amy's mom. She too was surprised that Serena was there for an examination to see if she was pregnant. The two entered the examination room leaving Andrew outside waiting for Serena with Rini.

"Rini?" said Darien when he saw her and Andrew from afar. "What are you guys doing here? How's my little girl?" Darien grabs Rini from Andrew's arms.

"I'm here with Serena," said Andrew.

"Oh, I see," said Darien.

"You knew?"

"Yeah, sort of guessed it. Serena's not very good at hiding secrets."

"Sure hid Rini pretty well from you."

"Hey, remind me to kick Seiya after my shift."

"Get in line." Darien then handed Rini back to Andrew.

"I've gotta go. Say hi to Serena for me."

"Will do." Darien waved to Rini and headed down the hall way.

Dr. Mizuno exited the room with Serena. She told Serena to wait for the results. The two walked over to Andrew.

"So is this your husband?" asked Dr. Mizuno.

"No," said Serena with wide eyes. "He's my brother."

"Your brother?" Dr. Mizuno looked at the two puzzled.

"He's not her father." Serena knew she was in a vine. She touched her belly. "Either."

"I'm just here for support," said Andrew.

"Oh, well…" said Dr. Mizuno. "You do know who the father is?" She turned to Serena.

"Yes, I do." Serena nodded her head and looked at Andrew.

"Wait here. I'm going to take the results to the lab."

"Okay." Dr. Mizuno walked away and Andrew started to laugh. Serena turned to him. "That wasn't funny."

"Yes it was," said Andrew. "She thought we were…a brother and sister…"Andrew couldn't stop laughing. Serena nodded her head and sat down on the bench. Andrew composed himself and sat down next to her. "Darien came by. Said hi."

"He did?"

"How come you told him about this before you told me or even Seiya for that matter?"

"I didn't tell him. He just knew. It was really the situation that gave it away."

"Situation?"

"The night I was suppose to cook Seiya a really great dinner, didn't go so well."

"What happen?"

"When I went to the supermarket I met up with Darien and he was making of fun of me that I couldn't cook. We ended up heading home together. We got on the elevator and everything was fine until…"

"Until?"

"Until the elevator stopped. Darien said it happens all the times and that it would only be a for a little while. A little while turned into hours."

"A lot of people have complained about that elevator. Why didn't you call for help?"

"We couldn't. Our cell phones don't get good signals in the elevator. When Darien finally got in contact with someone I hyperventilated."

"Who did he call to get help?"

"I think it was Seiya cause he had my phone. I guess Darien started CPR and I must of said something unconsciously. We kind of had a moment. The elevator finally started to work and when the doors open…"

"Seiya saw you kissing Darien."

"Yep, and Setsuna too. Seiya just left without saying anything and Setsuna didn't even let Darien say anything."

"Is that why your so scared?"

"No, Darien talked to Seiya. I don't know what he said to him but he came down and I apologized. We were okay and we had a junk food dinner and went to bed. I wanted to tell him last night but I felt a little sick. I don't know if it was nerves or morning sickness. That's what happen."

"Wow, you had a night."

"Oh, and Darien almost fell to his death by climbing the fire escape to Setsuna's apartment window."

"Is he crazy. He knows that fire escape can't hold a pin let alone him."

"Yeah, he's crazy alright. Crazy in love with Setsuna." Serena bowed her head.

"Are you upset about that?"

"No."

"Are you still in love with Darien?"

"I can honestly say, no." She looked at Andrew. "He'll always be the love of my life but right now what the future holds I know that right beside me I only want one person and that's Seiya. I just hope that I can get enough courage to tell him this." Dr. Mizuno walked up to the two. They both got up to listen to what she had to say.

Meanwhile at a coffee shop, Setsuna was having some tea with Michiru. Setsuna told Michiru everything that happen last night.

"Wow, you two had wild night," said Michiru. "What a romantic. Climbing to your window pleading for forgiveness. He's got quite a pair."

"Michiru," said Setsuna blushing at Michiru's last words. Michiru laughed at her cousin.

"Oh, Setsuna now what are you going to do to keep him."

"What do you mean?"

"He's a man Setsuna. He's like a dog. They like to stray. What you need to do is keep him on a shorter leash."

"How do I do that?"

"Simple." Michiru smiled and looked at some random guy from across the street. She flirted with him and the man found his way over to Michiru's side. Michiru started to talk to him and she kept leaning in closer and messing with his collar. The man was very into Michiru. She smiled as the two talked and Michiru had her eyes locked on his. A second later she was waving good bye and sat back down next to Setsuna. The guy shock off the effects that he was feeling for Michiru and walked off. "See."

"I can't do that." Setsuna shook her head.

"Yes you can. You're a beautiful woman. I'm positive if you do Darien won't stray."

"I trust him and he promised me."

"You trusted him before and look what happen."

"I don't blame him for still being attracted to his ex. Serena is a very pretty girl."

"Well, she can't have every man in the world." Michiru folded her arms over her chest.

"No she can't." Setsuna bowed her head. "So…how do I seduce Darien?" Michiru looked at Setsuna and smiled.

Meanwhile at the Serena's work, she kept trying to avoid Seiya all day. Every time he'd see her she run off or look the other way. She knew this couldn't last long. Seiya would eventually confront her about her strange behavior. Serena hid in her office and tried to think of how she was going to confront Seiya and tell him the news.

At the studio, the Kou brothers were finishing off a song recording. The three took a five minute break and Yaten saw a frustrated expression on Seiya. He noticed Serena's avoidiness and wanted to get to the bottom of it. Yaten then thinks to himself and nodded his head.

'I've been around Mina too much.' Yaten thought to himself.

"Seiya," said Yaten. Seiya looked up at his brother. "What's up with you and Serena?"

"Why don't you ask her?" said Seiya. "I've barley seen her today."

"Are you two fighting?" asked Taiki with a concern expression.

"No," replied Seiya. "We made up last night. It's long story. We were fine until…"

"Until what?" asked Yaten.

"Until in the middle of the night she wanted to tell me something but she got sick and ran to the bathroom. She was in there for hours and then she didn't want to go back to bed with me."

"I'm sure is nothing you two can't resolve," said Taiki.

"Seiya you're losing your touch," said Yaten as he patted him on the shoulder. Seiya glared at him. "I'm going to get a soda. Want anything." Seiya didn't say a word.

Yaten exit the studio and headed straight toward Serena's office. Luckily the door was unlocked and he went right in. Serena turned around surprised to see him and relief that it wasn't Seiya.

"What is going on with you and Seiya?" asked Yaten. Serena bowed her head.

"I…" said Serena. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Yaten was surprised and his eyes widen. "That's why you're avoiding him. It's not his is it?"

"No, that's not it. It is Seiya's. I've only been with him since I got back. I'm just scared to tell him."

"He deserves to know."

"I tried and I almost throw up on him. I got so nervous."

"I've got an idea."

"You sound like Mina. That's not good."

"Stay right here. I go get him." Yaten was already on his way out.

"No. Yaten." Serena was too late to stop him as he made his way back to the studio. She closed the door and started to breath in deeply.

Yaten opened the studio door and looked at Seiya with a smile. He then walked up to him.

"Hey, manager wants to see you in Serena's office," said Yaten.

"Why only me?" asked Seiya.

"Because that's what he said. Don't question the manager." Yaten pulled Seiya up from his seat and pushed him out the door. Taiki's eye brow went up as he looked at Yaten.

"What are you up to?" asked Taiki.

"It's a surprise," said Yaten.

Seiya made his way into Serena's office. As he entered he didn't look straight in but he quickly closed the door and face the forward. To his surprised he saw only Serena and the manager was no where to be found.

"Where's the manager?" asked Seiya.

"Huh?" asked Serena.

"What is this? Serena…" Seiya walked over to her. "Why are you avoiding me? I don't understand. Is there something I did that…"

"Seiya…"

"You could talk to me. You could tell me anything. I just want to know…"

"I'm pregnant."

"What your…What!" Seiya stayed quiet for a bit. Serena didn't like the quiet and approached him.

"That's what I was trying to tell you last night. I was so nervous and this morning I went to the doctors to get tested." Serena didn't hear Seiya say anything and she was really scared. She bowed her head then felt Seiya's hand tip her chin up and kiss her on the lips.

AN: In know haven't updated like in forever but my muse took a vacation. She's back now and we have some great ideas to come. I hope you like the extra long chapter. Just for my fans. LOL.


	31. Discharge

Chapter 31. Discharge

Three Dad's and Little Rini.

The kiss was passionate and neither of them wanted to release. Seiya pulled away leaving Serena feeling like if she were in a dream daze. She opened her eyes and hoped that Seiya would finally say something, even though the kiss told her everything.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Seiya.

"I was scared how you'd react," said Serena. "Now not so much." Serena blushed and bowed her head. "Not that you'd react harshly but more that it would ruin what your future will hold with you and the band."

"That is second to me. You are number one to me." Seiya tipped her chin again and Serena smiled at him feeling relief that he was very much okay with them having a baby.

"I love you." Serena caressed his cheek and kissed him.

"Hey, you two…" said Yaten interrupting Seiya and Serena. "Oops. Sorry but the manager is really calling us. All of us." Seiya and Serena turned to him and followed him. The two walked hand and hand very happy about the news. They happen to cross paths with Haruka. She passed by the two and wondered why the two seem to be almost to the extreme of happiness. Haruka turned to them stopping them from continuing their walk to the manager's office.

"Why are you two so happy?" asked Haruka.

"I'm pregnant," said Serena and her smile even got wider. "That was much easier then telling you." Seiya laughed.

"It's his?"

"Yes."

"My condolences." Haruka pats Serena on her hand.

"Hey!" said Seiya upset about her harsh comment. "You know I'm about this close to hitting a girl."

"Haruka that wasn't very nice," said Serena.

"Cut crap Haruka," said Yaten getting in-between the three. "You're just jealous cause it's not your baby. Come on you two." Yaten continued to walk down the hall followed by Seiya and Serena, leaving Haruka with very unpleasant expression. She glared at them but mostly Yaten because of his comment to her.

The three arrived at their managers office where Taiki was already waiting for them. The manager asked them all to sit down at the conference table in his office. He sighed as they all got comfortable and looked up at him.

"We have all worked really hard on this album and we believe that it will be successful once it hits stores," said the manager. "I know you three have serious relationships and especially you Seiya with our own assistant manager."

"Actually we have some news," said Seiya.

"What is it?"

"We're going to have a baby."

"Really," said Taiki. "Congratulations Seiya. Serena." Taiki hugged both of them then he looked at Yaten. "You knew."

"Serena told me about a couple minutes before she told Seiya," said Yaten.

"Oh, boy," said their manager. "This is not good."

"What?" said Seiya.

"We, the image department, wanted to create a new image of you guys. The image being more along the lines of you three being single to sell to the teen audiences."

"Well, tell them to come up with something else cause I'm not liking it."

"Seiya that's not that easy."

"Then make it easy."

"Seiya calm down," said Serena. "We'll think of something. I'm sure if we talk to the image department we can come up with a resolution."

"Okay," said the manager. "Problem solve."

"I don't see what's the problem," said Yaten. "The people don't have to know about our private life. That's why it's private."

"Yaten," said Taiki. "We are going to be in the media a lot and in the spotlight where we are going to be asked a lot of personal questions. We can't just lie every time. It wouldn't be right. Especially to the girls." Taiki looked at Serena.

At the end of the day, Serena and Seiya were happy to head home. They got off the elevator and headed for the door.

"Oh, darn it," said Seiya. "I forgot something in the car. I'll be right back." Seiya headed to the elevator.

"Well, I go with you," said Serena.

"No, that's okay. Go inside and prepare the tube." Seiya smirked at her then kissed her cheek. Serena entered the apartment and closed the door.

Seiya then walked away from the elevator and headed to Setsuna's door. He knocked lightly hoping Serena wouldn't hear it. Setsuna opened the door and was surprised to see Seiya.

"Hi," said Seiya. "Came to return these." Seiya shows her the keys to her apartment.

"I've forgotten you still had them," said Setsuna. She took the keys and started to remember the past. "Remember when we moved in?"

"Your furniture was too big."

"And your furniture was too small." They both laughed. " We had some good times."

"We sure did."

"You haven't told Serena. Is that why you're returning the key?"

"Yeah. It's like it's a bad thing. I mean I'm not cheating on her by not telling her. It's in the past, right?"

"Right." Setsuna smiled. "Thanks." Setsuna lean over to Seiya and kissed him on the cheek.

At that moment Serena decided to come out of the apartment wondering what is taking Seiya when she sees him with Setsuna. From her view it looked like they were kissing on the lips. Serena gasp at the sight she saw before her and it brought the attention of Seiya and Setsuna.

"Serena," said Seiya as he looked at her. The expression on her face was that of an upset little girl. She backed away and re-entered the apartment. Seiya quickly made his way after her but she closed the door before her could get to it. "Oh, come on Serena. Let me explain. It's not what you think."

"Oh, Seiya I'm sorry," said Setsuna.

"It's not your fault." Seiya kept knocking but Serena wouldn't answer. "You wouldn't happen to have a pair keys to this door, would you?"

"No. Sorry." Sestuna bowed her head. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Setsuna returned to her apartment as Seiya kept knocking on the door.

Inside, Serena rushed to her room and closed the door. She didn't want to hear Seiya's voice and the knocking on the door. Serena covered her ears and between sobs she imagined what she saw a minute ago. It hurt her so much to see Seiya kissing another woman and that woman being Setsuna.

A couple minutes later, Seiya just laid outside the door. He was tired of knocking and sighed. The elevator doors opened and he saw Lizzy exit it with Rini in her arms. He quickly got up and was hoping that she'd have a key.

"Seiya what are doing out here?" asked Lizzy.

"Got locked out," said Seiya. "Do you have a key?"

"No I forgot it. How did you get locked out?"

"Serena locked me out."

"Why did she lock you out?"

"Because she is mad at me."

"What did you do?"

"It was harmless."

"I'll let my sister decide for that." Lizzy grabbed her cell phone and called Serena. Serena picked up knowing that it wasn't Seiya who was calling her. "Serena I'm at the door with Rini. What's going on with you and Seiya? Why is he out here?"

"Lizzy I don't want to talk about it." Serena heads down stairs to get the door.

"Serena let me…" said Seiya. She looked at him with an angry face then stepped on his foot. "Ouch!" Seiya started hoping up and down. Serena grabbed Lizzy and pulled her in. She then closed the door on Seiya's face. Seiya banged his head on the door. "Serena please. Now you know how I felt when I saw you kissing Darien, but I wasn't mad at you even though I should have been. Look you stressing like this is not going to be good for the baby. We can work this out."

"Baby?" asked Lizzy as she placed Rini in her play pin. "You going to have another baby?"

"Seiya shut up!"

"When did you find out?"

"Today for sure."

"This is good news, right? It is Seiya's right?"

"No it's Andrew's."

"Ewww."

"Of course it's Seiya's."

"What did Seiya do to get locked out?"

"He kissed Setsuna."

"He didn't tell you."

"Lizzy stop making it worst," said Seiya from outside.

"What is it?"

"Seiya and Setsuna use to go out. That's how Seiya met Andrew and Darien. They moved into the apartment she is living in now. When they broke up Andrew and Darien needed another roommate cause rent had gone up."

"Serena I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you think I was still involved with her since I still had her keys. I forgot I ever had them."

"You lied to me to cover up your relationship with her," said Serena talking to the door.

"I know and I'm sorry for that. I really am. Please just let me in." Lizzy opens the door for Seiya and he enters the apartment.

"Traitor." Serena looked at Lizzy.

"You guys gotta work this out," said Lizzy. "There is a person who is not here right but he or she is going to need both of you to take care of it."

"We didn't kiss," explained Seiya. "I was just giving her back her keys and she just gave me a goodbye kiss on the cheek."

"How many other girlfriends do you have?" asked Serena. "I mean we are going to go through this every time."

"I'll hand over my black book. I tell you everything. I just don't want to lose you."

"I know how felt when you saw Darien and I in the elevator. It was painful and I felt like I couldn't breath. Everything turned black..."

"Black?"

"Right now…" Serena loses consciousness and faints. Seiya quickly grabs hold of her before she hit's the ground.

"Serena. Serena!"

Yes! DRAMA! You know you love it. Leave me a review pretty please.


	32. Stress

Chapter 32.

Three Dad's and a Little Rini.

Lizzy quickly dialed for an ambulance as Seiya tried to feel Serena's heart beat, which was very faint. He then decided that he wouldn't wait for the ambulance and picked Serena up, grabbed his car keys and headed out the door. Lizzy hung up and followed him to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Lizzy. "The ambulance is coming."

"I can't wait for it," said Seiya as he waited for the elevator. "Stay here with Rini. I'll call you as soon as I get to the hospital." The elevator doors opened and Seiya stepped inside. When the doors closed, Setsuna's door opened and she walked up to Lizzy.

"Are Serena and Seiya alright?" asked Setsuna. "I know they were arguing."

"Serena fainted," said Lizzy. "I guess cause she's stressed out about a lot of things. Finding out about you and Seiya, work and the baby."

"The baby? Don't all you help out with Rini?"

"Oh, not Rini. Serena's pregnant with Seiya's baby."

"Oh."

Seiya arrived at the hospital and rushed inside like a mad man with Serena in his arms.

"Someone help me," said Seiya. "My girlfriend fainted from exhaustion and she's pregnant."

A doctor immediately attended to Serena. They quickly laid Serena on a stretcher. The doctor, looked at Seiya who looked worried as they were taking Serena into the emergency room.

"You need to wait here," said the doctor. "Look Seiya I'll do everything in my power to make sure your girlfriend is safe and as well as her baby."

"Thanks," replied Seiya. "I didn't think you'd remember me. We hardly met."

"Darien talked a lot about you."

"The man is obsessed about me. I do apologize Rita but he probably left you for me."

"Well, our break up really wasn't Darien's fault."

"No need for explanations."

"Seiya what are you doing here?" asked Darien from down the hallway.

"That's my cue to go," said Rita as she continued down the hallway toward the emergency room.

Darien walked up to Seiya's side. He had a concern look on his face and could tell that Seiya too had a concern look.

"What happen?" asked Darien.

"It's Serena."

"What!"

"She fainted. She's alright. I hope." Seiya sat down.

"She will be okay. I'll make sure of that." Darien walked down the hallway towards the emergency room. He caught up to Rita who was ready to enter the room where Serena was put in. "Rita!" She turned around and wanted to bolt but decided not too.

"I've gotta go," said Rita. "This better be quick."

"You have Serena in there. You better take good care of her."

"Serena. The girl you left me for." Darien raised an eyebrow as Rita smirked at him.

"Serena and I are over. We were getting together because the baby, Rini, is ours."

"You're the father."

"Yes, but we're still good friends. Seiya is now going out with her. Been with her for a while. They even work together."

"I guess that was Seiya who I saw with Serena who I thought was…"

"Cheating on me, which made me doubt my current girlfriend Setsuna. She was pretty piss at me for thinking she was cheating on me when she was not. Thanks to you."

"I didn't mean…"

"Rita just try to stay out my love life. I don't need protecting. I trust Setsuna 100 percent."

"I pray for you that it's true. I do want you be happy Darien. I hope that you find it with her."

"Thanks. Now do what you do best."

"I will." Rita entered the emergency room.

Darien returns to Seiya who was on the phone. Seiya turns to him then finishes his phone call.

"Who are you calling?" asked Darien.

"Lizzy," said Seiya. "I left her with Rini. I was calling her to let her know we made it to the hospital."

"What exactly happen before Serena fainted?"

"We were arguing."

"About what?"

"About my ex-girlfriend, which Serena found out when I was giving her back the keys to her apartment."

"You took her to your ex-girlfriends…"

"She kind of lives at our apartment building. Remember I told I was living with a friend."

"Yeah."

"She was the friend."

"Who is she? Does she live on our floor?"  
"Yeah." Seiya tried to avoid eye contact. He knew Darien would uncover him easily if he looked straight at his eyes.

"Who is she?"

"S…Setsuna."

"WHAT!"

Back at the apartment Lizzy started walking back and forth. She had gotten the call from Seiya but she still worried for her sister. Lizzy grabbed her cell phone and started calling people. She first called Lita. Lita then called Raye. Raye called Minako who then called Amy. Amy was at the hospital and she quickly searched for Seiya.

"Seiya is Serena okay?" asked Amy when she found him.

"Yeah, how did you…" said Seiya.

"Minako told me."

"Minako?"

"Cause Raye told her."

"Raye?"

"And Lita told her."

"And Lizzy told her."

"Yes." Amy was looking toward the exit. Seiya looked over and saw Taiki walk in.

"Hey, Seiya," said Taiki placing his hand on his shoulder. "Is Serena alright?"

"Yeah, I think so," replied Seiya. Seiya looked at Amy.

"I had to call someone," said Amy.

"Well, at least it wasn't Serena's parents."

"Well." Amy looked away.

"Amy you didn't."

"They needed to know."

Seiya looked toward the entrance and in came Serena's parents and Mr. Hansford looked directly at Seiya. Seiya tried to stay strong and gulped.

"Is Serena alright?" asked Mrs. Hansford. "What happen?"

"Where is she?" asked Mr. Hansford.

"She's being taken cared of by the best doctor," said Seiya.

"When can we see her?" asked Mrs. Hansford.

"She just went into the emergency room."

"Seiya you called everyone," said Darien as he walked over. "What are Serena's parents doing here?"

"I didn't call them," said Seiya as he turned around.

"Setsuna." Darien saw her enter the hospital with Lizzy and Rini in her arms. Lizzy quickly went to her parents. "What are you doing here?" Darien takes a hold of Rini.

"I wanted to see if Serena was alright," said Setsuna.

"Everyone please quiet down," said Rita surprising them all. "There are sick people here."

"Doctor please could you tell us if our little girl is alright," asked Mrs. Hansford.

"Little girl?" She looked at Lizzy who was right beside her mother. "Mrs. Hansford she's right next to you."

"No, our other little girl," said Mr. Hansford. "Serena. She came here."

"You're Serena's parents." Rita turned around to face Darien and Seiya. "Serena is Andrew's sister."

"Yeah," replied Darien. "Oh, Rita. You haven't formally been introduce to my girlfriend, Setsuna."

"Isn't she your next door neighbor?"

"Yeah," replied Seiya for Darien.

"Is anyone going to tell us if our Serena is okay?" asked Mr. Hansford.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Rita stepping forward. "She fainted from exhaustion and over stress. She needs to get a lot of rest. None of this is good for the baby."

"Baby!" said both Hansford.

"You didn't know your daughter was two months pregnant?"

"No we didn't," responded Mr. Hansford. Then Serena's parents glared at a dark haired man with blue eyes. "It's yours isn't it. Again."

AN: I know I'm cruel. Hope ya all like the craziness.


	33. Ready

Chapter 33. Three Dad's and Little Rini.

"No," said Darien. "We didn't…" Darien looked at Seiya who was trying to hide behind Taiki. Taiki moved away from him and Mr. Hansford found Seiya with his eyes and walked directly toward him.

"Then it's yours."

"I didn't know about it until today, sir," said Seiya.

"He's telling the truth Mr. Hansford," said Taiki on Seiya's behalf. "Serena just told him today."

"Why didn't she want to tell us?"

"She was afraid," said Seiya. "She didn't know how we would react. She didn't know how I'd react."

"Um, excuse me," said Rita. Everyone put their attention to her. "Sorry to interrupt and break this kind of news to you. You're daughter is being transfer to a room now, it's 313. She needs a stress free atmosphere so one at time to see her."

"Alright," said Seiya. "Mr. and Mrs. Hansford I think you should go in first, but don't tell her that you know about the baby. I think she would want to tell you herself." The Hansford nodded their heads and headed for the room.

Seiya began to walk back and forth. Everyone watched him walk back and forth. Taiki placed his hand on his shoulder stopping him then Seiya looked up at him.

"She's going to be alright," said Taiki in a comforting tone.

"It's not that," said Seiya with a sigh. "I feel responsible for all this."

"Seiya, you are not," said Setsuna as she walked up to him. "I don't think Serena would want you to blame yourself for it."

"I guess."

"You should go and see her."

Meanwhile in Serena's room, Serena talked to her parents about them thinking that Seiya was responsible for what brought her to the hospital. Serena thought that Seiya had told her parents the truth and so she started to say that Seiya was not to blame. She then told them that she was expecting Seiya's child.

"I was scared to tell him," said Serena. "More because his career was just starting. They're about to be known world wide, going on international tours, and press releases almost everyday. How could I tell him that all that might be…"

"Oh, Serena," said her mother as she caressed her cheek and wiped some tears that were coming down.

"I love Seiya and I know that he loves me. It's not that Darien never loved me just like Seiya did but it just feels different. Maybe because I was brave enough to tell him."

"Seiya is a good young man," said Mr. Hansford. "I trust him with my little girl."

"Thank you daddy." The two hugged.

Seiya made his way to Serena's room as her parents made their way out of the room. He stopped in front of her parents and Mr. Hansford patted his shoulder. Seiya was shocked.

"Take care of my little girl, son," said Mr. Hansford. Serena's parents then walked over to the nurses station to fill out some paper work. Seiya then entered the room. He walked slowly to her bed side and took her hand.

"I'm sorry," they both said. "No, I should be." They laughed.

"It's my fault," said Serena. "All of this. I should learn to trust you just like you have learn to trust me."

"No, it's my fault," said Seiya. "I should of told you about Sestuna when you asked me where I got her key instead of lying to you because I thought you'd get angry."

"So we're both at fault. Let just say that we're even."

"I'm okay by that as long as you don't faint on me again. I was really worried." Seiya approached her bed and caressed her cheek.

"We're fine." Serena touched her non-existent belly. "You have a black book?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't remember that."

"Can I see it?"

"I can get it for you."

"Thank you." Seiya leaned into Serena and kissed her forehead then hugged her. "No more secrets."

"No more secrets."

Serena was at the hospital for one night and was released the next morning. Seiya stayed at her side the whole night holding her hand at her bed side. When she was released from the hospital, Seiya took her home and Serena had to follow specific orders from the doctor. She needed to relax for a day or two and not do any strenuous activities.

"I'll miss you," said Serena as Seiya was trying to make his way out the door. She kissed him on the lips.

"I'll miss you more," said Seiya. He kissed her back.

"Where's your black book?"

"I lost it." Seiya smiled at her but knew she wouldn't fall for that.

"Seiya."

"I'll get it to you soon."

"Oh, tell your manager that I'll still be able to meet with the image consultant. It's just going to be couple days."

"I'll tell him."

Later that day, Serena was on the floor playing with Rini with her toys. Then Andrew came home with a bunch of bags. Serena was surprised that he was not at the Crown. She got up to try to help him.

"Serena I've got it," said Andrew as he placed all the bags on the table. He let out a sigh then looked at Serena.

"What's all this?" asked Serena.

"Lita's party. There is going to be a couple of changes."

"Changes?"

"It's going to be here."

"I thought you were planning to have it at the Crown."

"Yeah, but dad has an inspector coming tonight to check the new machine and make sure the older models are working. I need your help Serena. It's nothing strenuous."

"Of course I'll help."

The door bell rings and they both looked at the door. Andrew headed over to the door to get it while Serena picked up Rini from the floor. At the door, Andrew opened it to see Setsuna with a bag at her side.

"Andrew?" said Setsuna. "Are you looking after Serena?"

"No…I…" said Andrew as he turned to Serena. "I feel like a bad brother dumping this on you."

"Nonsense," said Serena. "You're a good brother. You took care of Rini when I wasn't around. You're the best brother." Andrew walked over to his sister and hugged her. Setsuna smiled at the cute moment between the siblings. "Go."

"Okay. Umm…the girls will come here to help you decorate and…"

"Got it under control. Relax."

"Thanks." Andrew headed out the door and said goodbye to Setsuna.

"Setsuna, what brings you over?" asked Serena as she approached her.

"Oh, I just thought you might like some company," replied Setsuna. "Perhaps some help."

"You're heaven sent." Serena smiled at her. "We've got our work cut out for us. We need to make this place look like a French restaurant." Setsuna started to think as she looked around the room.

"I think we can do it." Setsuna smiled at Serena.

Meanwhile at the girls apartment, Raye and Mina tried to drag Lita over to mall for some serious shopping. Lita wanted to bake but the girls wouldn't let her and pulled her out the kitchen and out the door. The three arrived at the mall an started to go on a shopping frenzy.

"Oh, I could so wear this tonight with the high heels I bought last week," said Mina.

"Tonight?" said Lita. "Where are you and Yaten going?" Raye pushed Mina as she looked at Lita.

"No where special." Mina bowed her head.

"Oh, Lita this is so you," said Raye. Lita walked over to her and saw the outfit she had in her hand. Mina looked up and saw the dress. She quickly grabbed it and took a better look at it. "Mina."

"Andrew is going to go wild with this one," said Mina with the biggest smile. Lita laughed at that and took the dress from Mina.

AN: I know I've taken a while but had some writers block. I know where the story is going it's just the transitions that are tricky. LOl.


	34. Just So You Know

Chapter 34. Three Dad's a Little Rini

Just So You Know

At the music studio, the Three Lights just finished a song recording. The guys decided to take five and their manager went over to talk to them.

"Seiya, so how is Serena?" asked the manager.

"Much better," said Seiya. "It will only be a couple days and she told me to tell you that she is still willing to talk to that image consultant."

"Oh, good. I'll have a word with him first and tell him about Serena wanting to speak with him."

"How did you like the song?"

"Brilliant boys. Brilliant. What's the title?"

"Just So You Know."

"Seiya had it stored away in one his notebooks and decided to pull it out," said Taiki. "It's quite lovely."

"Seiya didn't you say that you wrote it when you and Serena weren't together," said Yaten.

"Yeah," replied Seiya.

"Sounds like it's deep," said the manager as he patted Seiya on his back. "Very personal."

"It is."

"Serena should hear this song. We should send her sample of it. E-mail it to her. Call her and tell her to check it."

"That's not necessary."

"Come on Seiya," said Yaten. "It's all in the past. She'll love the song." Seiya glared at Yaten.

Back at the apartment, Serena and Setsuna finished rearranging the place to look like a French restaurant. With what they had, they did a pretty good job. They looked at their master piece and smiled. The room had a warm feeling to it and low lighting. There was a variety of candles that lighted the living area setting a nice mood.

"Looks good," said Serena.

"Yes," said Setsuna.

"Setsuna, we haven't gotten off on the right foot these days. You must really think I'm a complete…"

"Nonsense. It's all forgotten."

"You were a part of Seiya's life before I came into the picture. What was your relationship like if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all. Seiya was just as he is now. We were a regular couple who argued about the stupidest things."

"Yeah, we do that too. Why did you two break up?"

"It was really my fault but Seiya blames himself. When we started to get really serious in our relationship, Seiya decided that we should move in together. He wanted to get out of Yaten's place, which was where he was staying. We moved to this apartment complex and on that first day I was lugging some furniture into the elevator while Seiya was making the second trip back to my old apartment with my small car to get other stuff. I was having problems getting the large chair in but someone came to my rescue."

"Who?"

"Darien. It's was our first meeting. He must of come from his run and, as tired as he must have been, he helped me push my chair into the elevator. Then he helped me put it into the apartment."

"Darien always likes helping people. He's like that."

"I've never told Seiya about that but some how I know he knew…"

"You had a secret crush on Darien." Setsuna nodded her head. "And he never noticed you until now. Darien can be such a ditz. Maybe I've rubbed off on him." Setsuna and Serena laughed. "Maybe I guess he's just like that. It took me forever for him to notice me at school. I didn't even know he knew my brother. He was somewhat secretive or maybe a more to himself kind of guy. He was determined. Still is. Look where he is now. A doctor."

"I've noticed all those qualities in him." The girls decided to sit down and continue their conversation on the sofa. "I knew he had a girlfriend, you. But I had this feeling of hope inside me…"

"I know how that feels. I had hope inside me. I'd hoped that Darien and I would still be together with Rini and be a happy family. It just didn't happen and I shouldn't regret it that it didn't. I'm very happy with Seiya. Rini loves Seiya and I'm happy for that."

"He's one of a kind."

"That's true." Setsuna took a deep sigh. "So Darien stole your heart right before Seiya's eyes. Is no wonder Seiya is always bitter about Darien and the girls he dates. Seiya always seems to get his left over. Probably feels like he is unworthy."

"He's not." Setsuna bowed her head then sighed. "It's not that Seiya wasn't enough. It was that we just didn't connect anymore. I guess it happens to people even if you have known each other for many years."

"I guess I understand that. When I came back, I thought that I could start over with Darien but I knew that we've grown apart. We both knew."

"We grew apart as well. We were invited to this Halloween party one night but I decided not to go. After that night, nothing was ever the same."

"Really."

"We never talked about it. Sometimes I wish I'd gone to that party. Maybe…"

"It would be different."

"Yes." Serena then took a deep sigh.

"Setsuna about the party…I…" Serena's cell phone rings interrupting them. She answered it and was somewhat glad that it was Seiya. "Seiya. A new song. I love to hear it. Send it to me. Okay, see ya later."

"What were you going to say Serena?"

"Um…I…It wasn't important." Serena got up and walked over to Seiya's room. When she returned she was carrying a lap top. "The boys just finished a new song. Wanna hear it?"

"Sure."

Serena searched her e-mail and clicked on the audio attachment that Seiya had sent her. The melody came through and they listen to the lyrics the boys sang.

"_I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away  
I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away  
And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop"  
_Serena felt her heart fluttering for she knew that song had to have been written by Seiya about her. She took a deep breath and continued to listen attentively to the song.  
_"Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know"_

"It sounds beautiful," said Setsuna. Serena looked at Setsuna and just nodded her head. "Must be about you."

"Me?" said Serena. "How would you know that?"

"It says it in the first three lines."

"Setsuna I'm a horrible person."

"Why?"

"I…I was at that party. The Halloween party long ago. I met Seiya there. It was the day that I was to make my decision whether to tell Darien about the baby or leave."

"Seiya helped you decide that."

"No, but he made me feel better. For a little while I wasn't worried about anything when I was with him." Serena bowed her head. "I'm so sorry. I think I was the cause for you breaking up with Seiya."

"No, you weren't. Seiya and I were broken up long before that party. We were just living together to see if we could work things out but Seiya was already looking for his own place."

"Really." Setsuna nodded her head.

The door bell rang and the two looked over at the door then back each other. Serena was about to get up but Setsuna stopped her.

"Stay here and relax. You've done enough work today. I'll get it."

AN: It's going to get exciting later. Wait and see.


	35. The Surprise Party

Chapter 35. Three Dad's and a Little Rini.

Setsuna opened the door and on the other side were Raye, Mina, and Amy carrying a bunch of bags filled with food and decorations. The three girls were surprise to see Setsuna answer the door.

"Is Serena okay?" asked Raye thinking that the only reason she'd come over if something happen to Serena.

"She's fine," replied Setsuna in her cheery tone

"Hey, you guys," said Serena as she walked over to the door. "Check out the apartment. Setsuna and I worked really hard on it. It's coming a long. All we're missing is the food."

"We've got that covered," said Raye. "Could someone help…" Setsuna quickly grabbed Raye's bag and carried it over to the kitchen table.

"She came over to make sure I was alright," said Serena as Raye grabbed hold of her.

"I don't know. I'm getting some strange vibes from her."

"You and your silly vibes. There probably hormones." Raye looked at Serena. "They make you think things you wouldn't usually think of."

"Like eating a whole chicken."

"That's right. I once ate half a ham at a thanksgiving dinner." Raye laughed at that as the other girls entered and placed the bags on the table.

"There are also the other type of vibes or whatever. Kunzite enjoys that part."

"That's the don't talk to me about vibes that I still get even after I had Rini."

"Ohhh...And that's why you got knocked up by Seiya." Serena gasped and glared at Raye.

"Shut up Raye." Raye laughed at Serena who turned away from her.

"Serena, how did you do it all on your own?" Serena was surprised that Raye asked her that question. She turned around to face her.

"I don't know. I was lucky to have made a friend. He was very kind to me."

"Oh, so you were involved with him?"

"Sort of. He even was in the delivery room when I had Rini."

"I thought they'd only let in the father's."

"He pretended to be the father and I let him. That was my biggest mistake."

"What do mean?" Concern in Raye's voice.

"He became a little obsessed with me. Very possessive. I didn't want anything serious. I was still mopping about Darien. He was there for me in my very low time and I appreciated him for being a good friend, but that's all wanted. A friend. He wanted more."

"Is he the reason why you came back?"

"Partly."

"Serena did you tell him you were leaving?"

"No, I wanted to get away from him. He needs to move on without me."

"He must have been really mad."

"I wouldn't know. Anyways that's the past and I want to keep it that way."

"Won't tell a soul."

"Thanks."

"What was his name?" They started to walk over to the kitchen.

"Diamond."

"What kind of name is that?"

"What kind of name is Kunzite?"

"Okay."

They began making the food with specific instructions from Andrew who had written everything down for them. The girls were lucky to have Serena and Setsuna help with the food.

A couple hours later, Andrew came to the apartment to check things out and help out if they needed any. He was astonished when he entered the apartment and thrilled to smell the wonderful smell of French cuisines coming from the kitchen.

"This is great," said Andrew. The girls finally noticed he was in the apartment. "I could kiss you all if I didn't have Lita for a girlfriend."

"I'll take the kiss anyway," said Mina with smile as she started to walk over to Andrew. Serena stopped her.

"Mina," said Serena in a stern voice.

"Well, is there anything I can do?" asked Andrew.

"Yes." Mina quickly pulled a banner that said Happy Birthday in French. "Could you hang this up."

"Sure. Where would you like it?"

"Over here." Mina walked over to a empty wall. Andrew pulled out a chair and started to hang up the banner. Mina moved back to get a good look. All the girls were watching Andrew and they all titled their heads. Serena looked up and noticed the girls looking at Andrew.

"You guys stop that," said Serena when she noticed they weren't looking at the banner.

"How does it look?" asked Andrew still on the chair hanging the banner.

"It looks really good from here," said Mina with a smile. "Right girls."

"Yes," they all said except for Serena who was rolling her eyes at her friends. Andrew finally came down and walked over to the kitchen. The girls exited the kitchen and scattered throughout the apartment.

"Can I have a taste?" asked Andrew.

"Sure," replied Serena. Andrew tasted what Serena was making on the stove.

"Very good." Andrew turned to go but turned back around to Serena. "So you're friends liked the view."

"Huh?"

"You looked too. Bad Serena. What would Seiya think."

"I…didn't…" Andrew grin at her as he exited the kitchen. Serena glared at Mina and she just smiled at her as she blew her kiss.

The apartment looked perfect and the aroma coming from the kitchen was divine. The girls went to get ready for the party. Andrew came out all decked out in a stylish outfit. He went by the girls who were watching him head to the door to pick up Lita.

"Alright, everything is falling into place," said Andrew. "I don't know what I would do without you Serena. Thank you for helping out. To all of you." Serena smiled at her brother and went over to him to hug him. "Well, wish me luck. Gotta pick up Cinderella."

"Oh, Andrew," called Mina.

"Yeah," replied Andrew turning around.

"When you see Lita remember to breath."

"Okay." Andrew waved and exited the apartment.

A little while later, the apartment was filled with Lita's friends. People were mingling and Setsuna felt a little lonely. Darien had to work a 48 hour shift and couldn't come to the party. Most of girls had dates except for Haruka who came up to Setsuna the minute she spotted her.

"Where's Mihciru tonight?" asked Setsuna.

"She took Hotaru to this one night spa thing," said Haruka looking around. "I wasn't interested."

"Oh, I see."

"Where's your prince?"

"Working." Haruka rolled her eyes then she saw Mina walking around greeting everyone. She then grinned at the thought that came to her mind.

"I'll see you later." Haruka walked away from Setsuna.

"Great," said Setsuna with a sigh.

"Hey, Setsuna," said Serena. "Just because Darien isn't here doesn't mean you have no one to talk to."

"Where is Seiya tonight?"

"He's running late. Said he had to stop for something after work. I miss not being with him all day. How do you deal with Darien not being around as much?"

"Well, we do keep in touch. Every time he gets a chance he'd send me a text message and I'd send him one. We even send pictures to each other. It kind of feels like he's with me all the times when he's not."

"That's neat."

Meanwhile Seiya was exiting a store that was just closing. He carried a little black bag and was smiling about his purchase. Seiya looked at his watch and quickly got in his car to head to the party. He had plans for the contents of the black bag but tonight was not the time for it to be revealed. Seiya drove off to the party.

At Lita's apartment, Lita was finishing up on her make-up. Andrew had told her that he'd be taking her to someplace expensive and to dress up. Lita heard the door bell and hurried to get it. When she opened the door she saw Andrew and Andrew was speechless when he saw her. He remembered what Mina told him about when he saw Lita and started to take some deep breaths.

"Andrew are you okay?" asked Lita concern that he was taking deep breaths.

"I'm good," replied Andrew trying to compose himself. "You look beautiful." Lita blushed.

"Thank you. Mina and Raye helped me pick it out."

"Then I must thank them."

Back at the party, Serena got the call from Andrew that he was on his way with Lita. Serena started to tell everyone to get ready that they'd be here soon. Serena, Mina, Raye, and Amy all went over to the window to look out for Andrew's car.

Seiya exited the elevator and on the other elevator exited a bleach blonde with deep blue eyes. He wore a white jacket with deep blue rims on the collar and a pair white pants with the same rims in deep blue down on the sides.

"Excuse me, is this were the birthday party suppose to be at?" asked the man to Seiya as he was going to opened the door.

"Yeah," said Seiya. "Come on in." Seiya opened the door and the two entered. "Make yourself at home." Seiya headed for his room to throw his keys, and jacket on his bed. The black bag was put away in a drawer underneath his clothes.

The man that had entered with Seiya looked around at the people at the party. He didn't know anyone until he spotted two blonde odangoes from a distance. His eyes widen as the girl turned around and met with his eyes.

AN: Oh oh...do you guys know who this visitor is? HMMMM. Cause I sure don't. LOL. I'm just not telling. That's why I left the chapter there. I know I'm evil. Love ya. Reviews please!


	36. Commotion

Chapter 36. Commotion

Three Dad's and a Little Rini

When Serena's blue eyes met with the visitor's deep blue eyes, she gasped and suddenly couldn't speak. The man made his way to Serena's side, which made Serena want to run away and she tried but the man grabbed her before she could. He smiled at her and it sent shivers down her body. Suddenly he had her pin against the wall and Serena's heart rate increased.

"Hello, Serena," said the visitor in an almost seductive voice. "It's been a long time. You still look as beautiful as ever."

"I…"Serena tried to speak but nothing came out. The visitor took her hand and kissed it, which made Serena blush.

"I'm the new image consultant. I believe we'll be working closely together." The visitor lean in closer to her but Serena tried to push him away. He then whispered in her ear. "Why did you leave? You didn't even tell me when you were leaving." He pulled back and looked at her blue eyes. "Where is that adorable little angel, Rini? I'd like to see her."

"She's sleeping." Serena tried to pull herself away from the wall. "You have to go." The visitor does not let her leave and pulled her back. He caressed her cheek with his hand. "Diamond."

"Oh." Diamond closed his eyes when he heard Serena call his name. "I've missed you very much Serena." He lean in but this time he was aiming to kiss her. Serena couldn't push him away, he was too strong. His lips caressed hers forcefully and Serena didn't like it. She pushed him harder away from her and quickly slapped him in the face. The slap drew the attention from everyone in the room.

Raye was the first see that it was Serena who had slapped some guy. She saw that Serena was angry at the man and scared at the same time. Raye quickly went up to her but Kunzite pulled her over.

"Raye who is that guy?" asked Kunzite. "Serena doesn't look too trilled to see him."

"Get him out of here," said Raye. "I'll take care of Serena." Raye turned up the music and everyone returned to their conversations. She then approached Serena and Diamond and grabbed Serena by the arm. Diamond wanted to stop her but her felt a pull at his arm, Kunzite. He was pulling him away from the two.

"I think you should leave," said Kunzite in serious tone. He pushed him to the door and lead him out.

Raye then pulled Serena into the bathroom and that's when Serena broke down. She dropped to her knees and starting bawling like a baby. Raye went to Serena's side and hugged her rubbing her hand on her back to calm her down.

Seiya exited his room and almost crashed into Kunzite pushing some guy. He found it strange that he was pushing some guy and not be with Raye. Seiya shrugged it off and walked over to Minako who was at the window on watch for Andrew's car.

Hey, Mina," said Seiya. "Have you seen Serena?"

"Last time I saw her she was going to the bathroom," replied Mina. "Oh, he's here. Everyone get ready."

The lights, and music were turned off. Everyone remain quiet as they waited for the honor guest to arrive.

Coming out of the elevator was Lita and Andrew and entering the other elevator was Diamond. He looked at the couple but didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry about this," said Andrew as he opened the door. "I completely forgot something. It'll only take second." The two entered the dark apartment and Lita found it strange for all the lights to be off. Then the lights turned back on.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled. Lita was astonished. She had no idea about a surprise party. Mina and Amy rushed to her side hugging her.

"You guys," said Lita with a smile. "This is…surprising."

"Ha, we got you," said Mina.

"You sure did," said Lita. She then turned to Andrew. "And you, the ring leader of this. Thank you."

"There are still more surprises to come," said Andrew as he popped kissed her on the lips.

"Oh, really."

"Yes." Andrew kissed Lita on her hand.

"You two try be civil," said Mina. "There are people in here."

"We should be telling that to you and Yaten," said Lita.

"Ha ha." Mina walked backwards and when she turned around she crashed into Haruka. "Oh, I'm sorry Haruka." Haruka smiled at her. "I'm not drunk I'm just clumsy." They laughed at her comment.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Serena was trying to compose herself. Raye helped her sit on the toilet seat then gave her some tissues paper to dry her tears.

"Raye what am I going to do?" asked Serena as she looked up at Raye.

"I don't know Serena," said Raye. "Maybe you should tell Seiya. I'm sure he'll…"

"No I can't. We've been through this before and look what happen."

"Serena you can't avoid this or Diamond forever. Didn't you say he was the new image consultant for the Three Lights."

"Yes and I have to see him everyday."

"You need to figure this but right now is not the time. You need to calm down and not stress about this. It's bad for the baby." She helped her up and tried to unwrinkled her dress. "It's bad for my baby too. Come on. We're going to go out there and not be stress for Lita."  
"Okay." Serena dried the rest of her tears and the two exited the bathroom. Raye grabbed a club soda and handed it to Serena then they both looked over at Mina and Haruka who were talking with each other.

"Yaten gets this little vein in his forehead when he's piss off," said Mina. "It's so cute."

"I've seen it," said Haruka. She turned and saw Yaten look over at them. He didn't seem too happy seeing her with Mina. Haruka just smiled and turned back to Mina. "Mina, I'm sorry for this."

"Sorry for what?" asked Mina. Haruka grabbed her by the arms and kissed her on the lips. Mina's eyes widen and she could see Yaten pushing his way through the crowd from the corner of her eye. Yaten pulled Haruka away from Mina then punched Haruka in the nose. Haruka was caught unawares and fell to the floor with a bloody nose.

"Yaten!" yelled Mina who knelt down to Haruka's side.

"Stay away from her you here," said Yaten. Seiya quickly grabbed Yaten.

"Yaten are you insane," said Seiya.

"Come Mina, lets go."

"NO!" Mina said in harsh tone as she glared at him.

"Mina." Andrew walked over to the scene and helped Haruka up.

"You two please take this outside," said Andrew. Yaten glared at Haruka then at Mina.

Raye and Serena were very surprised at the turn of events and watched Andrew and Seiya take Haruka and Yaten out of the apartment.

"Well, thanks to Mina," said Raye as she patted Serena on her back. "Everyone has their attention on that and not on you."

Serena quickly went to Mina's side. She startled Mina a little as she turned around to face Serena.

"Are you okay?" asked Serena.

"I'm fine," said Mina still looking at the front door. "I just really didn't expect that. I mean I know I'm irresistible but…"

"Mina."

"Alright, it was very wrong of Haruka to kiss me with such intense passion like that."

"Passion?"

"Yeah, it was like…I don't know how to describe it. Way different than Yaten's kisses. She must just be really…" Mina saw Serena and Raye stare at her. "…good." Mina smiled at them. "I'm going to go. Tell Lita happy birthday for me." Mina headed for the door and grabbed her stuff.

Meanwhile downstairs, Andrew made sure that Haruka was alright then he glared at the two. He decided not say anything and left them. Lita met him in the lobby area as he was coming back in. He was surprised to see her there.

"I'm sorry about this," said Andrew.

"You don't have to be," said Lita. "It's not your fault. You really surprise me tonight."

"That's the whole idea." Andrew gave her grin. "Come on lets go back to your party." The two headed for the elevator and entered it just as someone was exiting the other elevator. It was Mina and she was determine to have a talk with both Haruka and Yaten. As she exited the building, she saw the three talking. She decided not to interfere with their conversation and listen in on it.

"You touch Mina again and I swear I'll kill you," said Yaten wanting to get into Haruka's face but was pushed back by Seiya.

"You got one lucky punch," said Haruka.

"Will you two stop it," said Seiya. "You ruin Lita's party. Now Yaten I'm taking you home."

"I'm not finish…" Yaten said.

"Yes, you are." Seiya pushed him away. "Come on." Haruka watched as Seiya took Yaten away. She bowed her head then she heard footstep walking toward her. Haruka looked up and saw Mina.

AN: Chaos continues...


	37. Tough Love

Chapter 37. Tough Love.

"Are you okay?" asked Mina.

"Yes," replied Haruka.

"What Yaten did it wasn't called for."

"That's not exactly true."

"Well, um…I guess you kissing me was called for an overreaction but not the way Yaten did it. I mean it wasn't the right moment to do such a…" Mina looked at Haruka as she was staring right her. "I…lost my train of thought." Mina rubs her head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you."

"You didn't?" Mina felt a little crush cause she thought she was a great kisser.

"I only did it to get Yaten mad."

"Why?"

"Because…"

Back at the party, Andrew had everyone put attention on him and Lita. He had a very important announcement. Lita didn't have a clue of what Andrew was up to so she just smiled at everyone. Andrew turned to her and was about to pull out something out of his jacket.

"I get to give the birthday girl her first gift," said Andrew. "This gift was the reason for this party and I hope you like it." Andrew gave Lita a long envelope.

Lita took the envelope and began to open it. Everyone watched as she opened it and read a letter. Her eyes widen and a big smile formed on her face. She became speechless as she continued to stare at Andrew who had a smile on his face.

"Lita what is it?" asked Raye curious to know what the present was.

"It's the best present ever," said Lita still looking at the letter then she turned her eyes to Andrew. "It's an acceptance letter for a full scholarship to study abroad in a Culinary school of Arts in Paris, France." Ooohs and ahhs were heard and people began to clap for Lita's acceptance to a great school. "Andrew I can't take this."

"Lita you're crazy," said Raye. Serena covered Raye's mouth.

"I can't go to France and leave you here for two or maybe three years. I'd miss you too much." Lita handed him the envelope.

"Check the envelope again."

"Huh?" Lita re-opened the envelope and took out the acceptance letter. Behind it was an airline booklet. She opened the booklet and saw one ticket to Paris, France with her name on it. Lita didn't understand. She moved her ticket and found another ticket with Andrew's name on it.

"I'd miss you too much." Lita smiled and hugged Andrew tightly. She then kissed him passionately on the lips. Andrew was surprised to receive that and when Lita released his lips he almost stumbled.

"We're going to Paris together." Lita had the biggest smile ever. Everyone cheered for the happy couple. "I love you." Lita hugged Andrew again as everyone cheered the couple on. Andrew's eyes widen when he heard Lita say those last three words. He never expected for her to say it first.

"This is good," said Serena. "Happy stuff."

"Yeah," said Raye as she sniff. Serena looked at her and saw tears in her eyes.

"Raye you're crying."

"No I'm not." She tried to dry up her eyes with her hands.

Meanwhile, Mina and Haruka were walking down the streets talking. The two were silent for a while as they approached Mina's apartment building. Mina turned to Haruka and finally found something to say after the long silent moment they had.

"You should let out," said Mina. "I think he wouldn't be cocky about it like Yaten."

"You think?" said Haruka.

"Yeah." Mina turned to her apartment building. "Thanks for walking me home. You want to come up? I could get you some ice for your nose."

"I'm okay. Thanks." Haruka turned around and headed back the direction they had come from. Mina then headed for the front door of her apartment building but Haruka's voice stopped her form entering. "Hey, Mina." Mina turned around and looked at Haruka. "That was a hell of kiss." Mina smiled. "Don't tell Michiru." Haruka winked at her and walked away.

Subsequently at the other side of town in a bar, Yaten was wasting all the money he had in his wallet. He was a complete mess and an even bigger mess by being drunk. Sitting at the bar with his head down and a half empty bottle of whiskey.

"Yaten this is enough," said Seiya who had been watching his brother waste away and did not have the power to stop him because he had always been the most stubborn of the three.

"Leave me alone," moan Yaten. "I don't need a mom right now."

"Well, too bad." Seiya gabbed the glass of whiskey in his hand and drank it himself which was not the brightest idea. "Eww. That's disgusting."

"Let me rot alone Seiya. Just leave."

"Not happening." Seiya pulled Yaten from the stool. Yaten stumbled a little. He struggled to get away from his brother but in his drunken state he couldn't fight much and allowed for his brother to take him.

By the time they arrived at Yaten's apartment, Yaten was out like light. Seiya dragged him into the apartment and dropped Yaten on the floor while he looked for the light switch. He found it and when he turned it on he was surprised to see Mina.

"Mina what are you doing here?" asked Seiya.

"I have a key," said Mina showing Seiya her key. "I thought he'd go straight to his apartment." Mina looked at Yaten who was asleep on the floor where Seiya had dropped him. "Is he drunk?"

"Yeah, sort of. I couldn't stop him. It was a miracle that I got him here." Seiya walked over to Yaten to pick him up. Mina then opened the door to his bedroom and Seiya dragged Yaten over to his bed.

"I'll take care of him tonight."

"Are you sure. He's a little grouchier when he's drunk."

"I can handle it. Thanks for bringing him home."

"Good night." Seiya left the apartment. Mina started to take off Yaten's shoes off and placed a blanket over him. She then took off her own shoes and got into the bed next to him. Mina was facing a sleeping Yaten's face. He looked almost innocent but she knew other wise. She caressed his face and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight." Mina turned off the light and drifted off to dreamland.

Lita's surprised party was coming to an end and the last bunch of people left at about 2 in morning. Lita closed the door and saw that her closest friends were still in the apartment. She watched Serena putting away the left over food and Rayed picking up the plastic plates and glassed from all the tables. Kunzite and Andrew moving the dinning table back into it's place, while Amy and Taiki moved the chairs.

Seiya walked over to Serena and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Serena was startled at first but calmed down quickly. She then turned to face him and smiled a fake smile. Serena was still thinking about her problem with Diamond. She wanted to forget it and hug Seiya tightly.

Andrew walked up to Lita and grabbed hold of her hand. Lita looked at Andrew and smiled at him.

"I still can't believe you did this," said Lita. "I'm overwhelmed."

"That was the whole idea," said Andrew. "Lita you mean everything to me and knowing that attending this art school in Paris would make you happy is something I wanted to make happen."

"Thank you." Lita laughed. "I think I've said that like a zillion times. I'm really happy you're coming with me. I don't know what I would do in place where I don't know anybody."

"Well, you got me. The girls could come visit you. It's not like you've been banished."

"I know. I'll never forget tonight."

"There will be many more memorable nights to remember I promise you that." Andrew embrace Lita as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I've never been more happier than I am tonight."

"I'm glad that your happy." Andrew tipped Lita's chin and kiss her lips gently.

Serena decided to pull away from the cleaning to check on Rini. She entered her daughters room and she saw that she was sleeping soundly. Serena sighed and had hoped that she could feel as peaceful and serene as Rini is, but she knew she could not. She grabbed brown bear next to Rini in her crib. It wore a light blue collar with a pendant that looked like a diamond.

Flashback:

_Serena returned home from a hard days work and she was a very exhausted pregnant woman. She was four months along and her belly was very noticeable. Two arms massaged her shoulder and Serena felt like she was in heaven. She turned around and smiled at the man behind her who had a small bag in his hand._

"_Is that for me?" asked Serena. "It better be food. I'm starving."_

"_I've already got that covered," said the man. "Chinese."_

"_Yum." Serena smiled greedily._

"_This is for the baby." _

"_Diamond you didn't have to…" _

"I wanted to." Diamond took out what was in the small bag. It was a small brown bear wearing a light blue collar with a diamond on it. 

"_It's so cute. I'm sure she'll love it." Serena hugged Diamond. "Just as much as I love you."_

Flashback End:

Serena closed her eyes and wish she could erase her time with Diamond whom she once felt safe with until he became obsessive over her. She hated that the relationship ended like it did, Serena running back home to Japan. She never imagine that he would follow her there.

AN: This one had also been a long time coming. Sorry for the long waits. I guess some people are becoming dis-interested in the story. I have some greay ideas for the next chapters to come. Give me time.


	38. It's Hot

Chapter 38. Three Dad's and a Little Rini.

Serena placed the bear back into Rini's crib and sighed. When she turned around she was confronted by Seiya, which startled her. Seiya found it strange but decided not to ask her why she was startled.

"She asleep?" asked Seiya in a soft tone.

"Yes," replied Serena.

"Wanted to kiss her goodnight." Seiya peeked into Rini's crib and noticed the bear. He'd seen the bear before. It was something Serena had among her things that she did not include in Rini's bags when she first delivered her to the guys. "Don't want to wake her."

They both exited the room quietly and closed the door. Serena took off down the stairs as Seiya turned around wanting to say something her. He went after her as she headed into his room. She turned to the window and looked outside. The moon was full and bright outside and it soothed Serena a little.

"Are you okay?" asked Seiya. Serena didn't bother to turn to face Seiya.

"I'm fine," said Serena. "I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed. I have an early doctors appointment tomorrow."

"I can take you if you…"

"No, that's okay. I'm going with Raye. She has an appointment too." Serena sat on the bed and started to take off her shoes. Seiya knew something was up but decided not say anything tonight. He exited the room giving her some privacy, which she so desired.

The next day, Serena and Raye were at the doctors office. Both were waiting to be seen by Dr. Mizuno, Amy's mom. The two were quiet on the way to the office but Raye could not take the silence any longer. She turned to Serena and blurted out what she wanted to ask since they left her apartment.

"Serena did you tell Seiya about Diamond?" asked Raye. "Please tell me you did."

"No!" said Serena. "I can't Raye."

"If you keep this in you'll be harming the baby with all this stress. Serena you have got to tell him."

"Serena Hansford," called one of nurses.

"That's me." Serena quickly got up leaving an angry Raye in the waiting room. She folded her arms over her chest and sighed. Raye worried for Serena and she hoped that when Serena would have the courage to tell Seiya is before he finds out on his own and that he'd take it well.

"Good morning Serena," said Dr. Mizuno. Serena smiled at the doctor as she entered the room. "How are you feeling today?"

"Much better," said Serena. "Very well rested."

"That's good news." Dr. Mizuno walked over to Serena. "We'll just do some test to make sure you are as well as you say you are." Dr. Mizuno began by checking her heart rate then some other random test.

Meanwhile at Yaten's apartment, Mina was already awake and she watched Yaten sleep for a while. She found him cute when he was asleep like a sweet little angel, which he was quite the opposite of. Then Yaten's eyes fluttered open and he saw Mina staring back at him.

"Mina?" said Yaten. "What are you doing here? How did I get here?"

"I wanted to see you," said Mina. "I'd thought you'd go straight to your apartment. Seiya brought you home. You were out of it."

"I was drunk like a dog."

"Yeah." Mina laughed at that. Yaten looked around at his surroundings then his eyes returned to Mina.

"I'm surprise that you didn't take advantage of me in my weak state." Yaten gave Mina a smirk.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Anyways if I did I would have to do all the work and it's no fun that way." Yaten laughed at that then saw Mina form a serious expression.

"About last night I…"

"I didn't like what you did last night Yaten. I saw a completely different person and he made me scared."

"Scared? Why?"

"Because if you became angry like you did last night and it's towards me, I'd be scared that you might…"

"No. Don't ever think that. I'd never hurt you Mina. Yes, I was out of line but…"

"I know that deep inside but I just can't get out of my head you punching Haruka."

"I love you Mina. I'd never lay a harmful hand on you. Please believe me."

"Did…did you just say…"

"I meant it. I'm not just saying cause I'm drunk." Mina's eyes got watery. Yaten caressed her cheek.

"Oh, Yaten you're making it real hard for me to go."

"Then don't go." Yaten leaned over to Mina and kissed her lips gently. Mina smiled at Yaten, pulled the covers over them and they began moving about.

Back at the hospital, Serena was waiting for her results of her test. She was hoping the results would tell her that she needed more resting time and that she couldn't go to work. Serena crossed her fingers as Dr. Mizuno entered her office with the results.

"I guess you were right," said Dr. Mizuno. "You're test reveal to me that you are in perfect health."

"What?" said Serena.

"Serena this is good news. This means you could go back to work."

"I'm not well. There must be something wrong with the test."

"Serena you're paranoid."

"I am not. I'm very stressed."

"Serena you told me you were feeling better and the test results…"

"Test results suck." Serena decided not to hear any more from Dr. Mizuno and exited her office. When she was outside the office she felt really bad about yelling at Amy's mom but shook it off and headed for the exit.

At the lobby Darien saw Raye and walked over to her. He knew she was coming with Serena for their appointment.

"Raye where's Serena?" asked Darien. "Wasn't she coming with you today?"

"Yes, she is already in," said Raye. "Oh, look here she comes."

Serena walked slowly over to them and she didn't look like she was in a very good mood. She had her arms folded over her chest.

"Serena what did the doctor say?" asked Darien.

"Doctor's are idiots," yelled Serena. She then stepped on Darien's foot. He started hopping on his other foot. Raye was in shock by that but couldn't stop Serena as she rushed toward the exit of the hospital.

"What the…was that about?" asked Darien still hoping on one foot.

"Mood swings," Raye said.

Serena arrived at the her work and just stood outside the building staring at the front door. Haruka came up to her and wondering what she was doing.

"Serena?" said Haruka.

"Huh?" said Serena noticing Haruka.

"Aren't you going in?"

"I…Yeah." Serena smiled at Haruka and entered the building.

Serena walked down the corridor slowly toward her boss' office. She really didn't want to be at work especially if Diamond was around.

"Serena," called her boss from the end of the hallway. "You're back. Did you meet with our image consultant. I gave him your address so you two can get acquainted."

"Gee, thanks," said Serena in a sarcastic tone, which her boss didn't get.

"I hope he wasn't any trouble."

"No trouble at all."

"Well, lets get started." Her boss pushed her over to an office and she was face to face with Diamond. He smiled at her and was gazing at her like he wanted to ravish her right there. Serena felt like a trapped rat in a corner ready to be devoured by the big white cat. "Now you two start compromising. I want something done by today. Play nice." Serena's eyes widen at her boss' last comment as he was exiting the office.

"Oh, don't worry about that," said Diamond with a grin. "We will." He looked at Serena and grabbed hold of her the instant the door closed. Diamond pulled her closer feeling her up and down her back. Serena tried to push him away and was successful but she backed unto the door. Diamond pressed himself against Serena and he caressed her cheek. "Ah, skin as soft a silk and lips as ripe as…" Diamond moved in closer to grab those luscious lips that he missed desperately.

AN: Oh no poor Serena. What ever will she do? New chapter by this weekend. Maybe.


	39. The Scandle

Chapter 39.

Three Dad's and a Little Rini.

Serena grabbed the door knob and turned it. She then fell into the middle of the hallway.

"Serena," said Haruka as she walked by her and helped her up. "Are you okay?"

"No," said Serena with a worried expression.

"Serena you need to be more careful with that door," said Diamond in a calm voice as he approached her. "Come on inside. Lets talk." Serena looked at Haruka with pleading eyes as she pulled away from Diamond.

"She can't," said Haruka.

"Excuse me," said Diamond.

"She's coming with me. Manager told me to get Serena to help me with something." Haruka pushed Diamond aside and lead Serena away from him. Diamond just stood there glaring at the two as they walked away. They entered the elevator and as soon as the door closed, Haruka pulled the emergency button which stopped the elevator from running.

"Are you okay?" asked Haruka turning to Serena. She looked up at Haruka with tear stricken eyes then lean against the elevator wallks and started to slide down to the floor.

"No I'm not," replied Serena. "I knew Diamond from before when I was in the states. We use to…" Serena sighed and sniffed a little. "He's obsessed with me and would do anything to have me."

"Did he try to…" Haruka's tone got louder for she was angry at realizing that she had stopped Diamond from possibly taking advantage of Serena.

"No. I'm not sure if he'd go that far. Haruka I can't be here. I can't…"

"Serena calm down. I'm not letting you out of my sight today." Haruka knelt down and hugged Serena. "Don't you think you should tell Seiya."

"Why does everyone think I need to tell him?" Serena pulled away. "He'd only get mad at finding out that he kissed him."

"He kissed you?"

"At Lita's party." Haruka couldn't remember. "You were too busy kissing Mina." Haruka blushed. "Why did you kiss her?"

"To get back at Yaten for his comment the other day."

"What comment?"

"He said that I wished that your baby was mine."

"Why would you wish…Oh." Haruka got up and turned away from Serena. "You like Seiya. That's why you're always so mean to him, is that right?" Haruka remained quiet as she released the emergency buttons allowing the elevator to continue to run. "Don't worry. Your secret safe with me." Serena got up and patted Haruka on her back. Haruka couldn't help but hug her.

The elevator doors opened revealing a very cozy Serena and Haruka hugging. When they pulled away Serena saw Diamond watching them with a smirk. Serena pulled away slowly and looked at Diamond.

"Serena I guess you've changed," said Diamond. "Don't worry it'll be our little secret."

"You little…" Haruka said as she exited the elevator and grabbed Diamond pushing against a wall.

"Whoa, who do you think you are?"

"Haruka," said Serena. Haruka pulled away slowly.

"So, how many do you have? Seiya's brothers?" Haruka couldn't hold it in and her fist rose colliding with Diamonds face. Diamond stumbled and fell to the ground. Everyone in the hall way saw what had happen.

"Haruka what have you done?"

"He was being a jerk."

"Yes, but you didn't have to punch him out even though he deserved it." Serena looked down the hall way and saw her boss. "We need to get him out of here. Help me." Haruka grabbed hold of Diamond lifting him up as Serena opened the door to an office. She quickly closed the door and Haruka laid Diamond on a sofa nearby. Serena started looking through some of the drawers and luckily found a first aide kit. She needed to stop the bleeding because Haruka had given him a bloody nose.

Serena grabbed some gauze and squeezed Diamonds nose which woke him because of the pain. He quickly grabbed the gauze and Serena pulled away from him. Diamond then noticed that he was bleeding from his nose. He glared at Haruka.

"You broke my nose," said Diamond.

"Do you want a black eye with that?" said Haruka. Diamond didn't answer. "Then shut up."

The office door open and Serena froze thinking it was her boss. She couldn't think of what she was going to tell him and held her breath until she saw that it was Seiya who had entered the room.

"Serena, what are you doing here?" asked Seiya. "Why didn't you tell me you were here? What did the doctor say about the baby?" Serena was at lost for words and just stared at Seiya in a daze. Seiya looked over at Haruka and saw some guy with a bloody nose on a sofa. "What's going on here? Someone told me Haruka punched some guy."

"Yeah, me," replied Diamond. Haruka pushed him back on the sofa as he was trying to get back up. "Ouch."

"Who is this guy?"

"The father of her baby." Diamond pointed at Serena.

"What?"

"No," said Serena. "That's not true." She glared at Diamond.

"What is this? Who is this?"

"Her fiancé. Proposed to her the day before she left the states." Diamond got up and passed by Haruka. She was too shocked to stop him. Diamond grabbed hold of Serena around the waist, which made Seiya very angry.

"Why did she leave you?"

"She didn't. Serena here wanted to return home and be with family then I'd followed her over."

"Stop it!" yelled Serena as she tried to push Diamond away. "Seiya he's lying don't believe him please."

"You're having his baby."

"No."

"The baby is not mine?" Seiya had worried looked on his face and just toned out everyone. He turned around and walked out.

"Seiya." Serena went after him. Haruka glared at Diamond who just smirked as blood still dripped down his nose. She went after Serena who was trying to catch up to Seiya. "Please wait. I can explain. Seiya!" Seiya didn't listen to her as he continued to walk down the corridor toward the stairs. Serena dropped down on her knees and started to cry.

Haruka walked over to her side and knelt down beside her. She lifted up her chin and saw her teary blue eyes. Haruka's heart went out to her. People around were watching and Haruka gave them all hard looks.

"I should told him about Diamond and now he…" She hugged Haruka and continued to sob. Haruka soothed Serena as she helped her up.

"Go about your business," said Haruka to the people as she lead Serena to the elevators.

She took her to her apartment even though she did not ask to be taken there. They entered the apartment and were silent for a while. Serena tried to wipe away her tears and tried to face Haruka with an appreciative face not a sad broken hearted girl.

"Thanks for bringing me…" said Serena.

"You're welcome," replied Haruka. "That jerk what's his name. I'm going to give him…"

"No, don't hurt him."

"He deserves…"

"I don't think violence would be the right thing to do, but thank you anyway."

"You too sweet. You don't deserve Seiya. How could he not…"

"Because I love him and I'm not losing this babies father." Serena touched her nonexistent belly. Haruka sighed and nodded her head then she headed for the door. "Haruka." She stopped as she opened the door. "You should tell Seiya what you told me. I think he'd understand you more if he knew."

"Nah, it's much more fun fighting with him."

AN: DRAMA! I just love it you know. LOL. I hope you do too.


	40. Doubts

Chapter 40. Three Dad's and a Little Rini.

Serena sat down and sighed. She began to think of all that has happen to her since she's returned to Japan. The whole ordeal with leaving Rini with Darien at his door step, trying to find a job without any of her friends or family knowing that she had returned, and falling in love with Seiya. Everything seem to fall into place perfectly until now.

Serena grabbed her cell phone and her purse. She search for something and found it luckily. It was a piece of paper with some numbers on it. She'd hope he hadn't change his number and dialed the number. Serena closed her eyes and took a deep sigh as she listen for the other person to pick up.

"Hello," said the other person on the line.

"I need to talk with you alone," said Serena. "Can we have lunch?"

"Sure. Where and when?"

"Café down the street. One o'clock."

"I'll be there."

Serena hung up and put away her phone. She began to regret what she had done but she had to do it. There was no other choice. She had to resolve this problem and mend things with Seiya.

Back at the studio, Taiki was looking for both Yaten and Seiya. They were both missing. He was hearing people talk about an argument and something about Seiya. Taiki decided to ask one of the people if they had seen Seiya. They told him that he took the stairs up. Taiki nodded his head because he knew this was not a good thing.

Reaching the roof, Taiki took some deep breaths as he opened the door. There he saw Seiya looking down at the world below. He knew something was wrong or he wouldn't be up on the roof.

"Seiya," called Taiki. Seiya doesn't answer. "What happen?"

"It's not mine," said Seiya.

"What's not yours?"

"The baby. Serena's."

"What? What are you talking about? Seiya…"

"I was going to propose to her and now…"

"Seiya this doesn't make any sense. It doesn't sound like Serena. She wouldn't keep this from you. It can't be true."

"She's engaged."

"Engaged?"

"Yeah." Seiya turned to face Taiki. "I guess she forgot to tell me that part."

"This can't be true."

The roof door opened revealing an very angry Haruka. Both Seiya and Taiki looked at Haruka as she approached Seiya.

"You're an idiot," said Haruka. "How could you just walk away like that. You didn't even let her explain."

"Explain," said Seiya. "She's engaged to him and is having his baby. What explanation did you expect me to listen to?"

"You could believe her. She just watch you walk away from her crying her heart out. Maybe you're just not worth it." Haruka turned around and walked back into the building. Seiya took a deep sigh.

"She's right," said Taiki. "You are an idiot. A girl like Serena doesn't come around that often." Taiki then left Seiya to think.

Meanwhile at a small café, Serena waited for someone. She was jittery but hoped for the best. Serena looked up and saw him standing right in front of her.

"I knew you'd come to your senses," said Diamond as he sat down.

"Senses," said Serena looking down at her hands. "This here doesn't make any sense to me at all. I don't know why I'm doing this."

"Because you're still in love with me." Diamond took Serena's hands. "It's obvious that we were meant to be don't you see. I love you and you…"

"I don't love you." Serena pulled away her hands from him.

"What?" Shock written all over his face.

"I never loved you Diamond. We were friends and you were there for me in many of my low times. I was vulnerable and you were all I had. I guess you could say I used you." Serena bowed her head. "Right now I'm so in love with Seiya." Tears started to stream down Serena's cheek. Diamond felt sadden by her tears. "Everything with him is just right. He loves Rini like a daughter and we're having a baby together. It's all I ever dream of and now it's gone."

Diamond felt really bad for making the woman that he so adored be so hurt. He pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Serena, which she took willingly to wipe her tears away. Diamond took her hand and kissed it.

"I'm sorry," said Diamond.

"I'm sorry too."

At the studio, Seiya and Taiki were exiting the stairs and encounter Yaten running down the hall way.

"I know I'm late but I've got a good explanation," said Yaten out of breath.

"You were drunk," said Seiya.

"And you over slept," said Taiki."

"Exactly," Yaten said agreeing with his brother even though it wasn't all true.

"I gotta go," said Seiya as he walked passed Yaten.

"You can't go," said Yaten. "I just got here."

"You were late, so I get to leave. See ya."

"What's his problem?"

Diamond walked Serena home after their lunch. They had been talking about what they've been doing since the last time they saw each other in the states. When they arrived at Serena's apartment door, Serena turned to Diamond. She smiled at him as she opened her door.

"Would you like to come in?" asked Serena.

"I need to get back," said Diamond. "We do have to agree about the image for the band."

"It will be easier now that you're not trying to seduce me." Serena entered the apartment. "Don't you want to see Rini?"

They entered the apartment and were greeted by Lizzy eating a sandwich. She was surprised to see Serena home so early and with a handsome man that wasn't Seiya.

"Serena what are you doing here?" asked Lizzy. "And who's your friend?"

"You must be Lizzy," said Diamond recognizing that the young girl looked a lot like Serena. "I'm a friend of your sisters."

"This is Diamond. He helped me a lot while I was in the states."

"Oh," said Lizzy walking over to Diamond and looking him up and down.

"Is Rini sleeping?" asked Serena.

"Just put her down."

"Come on." Serena grabbed Diamond's hand and pulled him over to the stairs. They approach Rini's crib and Diamond immediately notices the bear he had given her.

"You kept it," said Diamond feeling touched.

"Why wouldn't I," said Serena. "It was her first toy. She loves it." Serena smiles at Diamond and he smiled back.

"She's as beautiful as her mother." Serena blushed.

Seiya arrived at the apartment hoping to find Serena. He saw Serena's purse on the dinning table and knew she was home. Seiya carried a dozen red roses and he placed them on the dinning table. He quickly pulled out a small box he carried in his pocket then looked toward the stairs.

Serena exited the room and Seiya made his way to the stairs but he stopped abruptly when he saw Diamond come out of the room behind her.

"Seiya," said Serena surprise to see him home so early or at all. "Wait…please don't go." Serena rushed down the stairs.

"What is he doing here?" asked Seiya in an angry tone.

"I should go," said Diamond walking right by Serena. Seiya quickly grabbed hold of him and pushed him against the wall.

"You stay away from her you hear me."

"Seiya please stop," said Serena.

"I'm sorry," said Diamond. "About what I said before about Serena. I didn't even know she was pregnant until you mention it. I lied."

"The baby is mine?" said Seiya turning to Serena.

"Yes," said Serena. Seiya released Diamond. He decided to exit the apartment without saying anything. "If you'd let me explain. Diamond was in love with me, but I wasn't in love with him. He tried to pursue me but I was scared to tell you about it."

"I feel like an idiot now." Serena laughed at that and hugged him. She felt something in his hand and when she pulled away she saw that he carried a small box.

"What's that?" Seiya noticed he was carrying the small box and looked at it.

"I guess now is as good a time as any."

"For what?" Seiya got on one knee and opened the box before her. Serena saw a beautiful diamond ring inside. She gasped when she saw it.

"Would you marry me?" Serena looked at Seiya wide eyed

AN: Oh man. What is she going to say? This is big. Really.


	41. Untitled

Chapter 41. Untitled

Three Dad's a Little Rini.

Serena had her hands over her mouth completely speechless at what Seiya just asked her. She was expecting it someday but she couldn't imagine that it would now. Seiya felt a little worried when Serena didn't reply to his question. Lizzy threw an uncooked meatball at Serena and it hit her head getting her attention. Serena glared at Lizzy then turned back to Seiya.

"Yes," replied Serena with tears in her eyes. Seiya had the biggest smile ever as he placed the ring into Serena's finger. Lizzy was watching from the kitchen and she was crying at the beautiful moment.

"I'm so in love you." Seiya got up still holding Serena's hands.

"I'm in love with you too." Serena giggled and blushed. Seiya cupped her cheeks and kissed her. The kiss was long and they seem to be savoring the moment.

"You guys, I'm still in the room," said Lizzy. "I'm going to go away." Lizzy headed to nearest room.

Serena and Seiya get carried away and stumble on the sofa as they made their way into Seiya's bedroom. From then on passion was what led them to what would happen next.

Meanwhile at Raye's apartment, Mina walked in like normal. Raye and Lita walked up to her giving her a 'where have you been look'. Lita had her hands folded across her chest and Raye was just glaring at her.

"Mina where have you been?" asked Lita. "We've been worried sick. Well, I've been worried. Raye's the one that is sick."

"This pregnancy is a pain," said Raye. "I get nauseous all the times. Anything makes me want to…"

"Hurl," said Mina.

"Yes."

"Mina where were you last night?" asked Lita.

"I was at Yaten's," replied Mina.

"Why would you be at Yaten's…"

"You had make-up sex," said Raye. "It's written all over you."

"You forgave him after what he did last night," said Lita.

"Lita, Haruka provoked him," said Mina. "She told me so. Yaten was just being a very jealous and protective boyfriend."

"I still think he shouldn't of hit a girl," said Lita.

"He admits he was out of line and he's sorry."

"Alright," said Raye. "So how was the sex?"

"Raye," both Lita and Mina said at the same time.

"I can't do it with this big thing in here." She touched her belly which was very visible. Raye took a big sigh. "Everytime Kunzite and I get in the mood I smell his cologne or his after shave and I have to yak." The girls laughed at that and Raye gave them a glare. "It's not funny."

"Well, that's what you get for having crazy unprotected sex," said Mina.

"Didn't you just have that last night."

"Oops."

At the hospital, Darien was making his way out from his 48 hour shift when his cell phone rang. He saw on the caller ID that it was Setsuna and smiled because he was glad to hear her voice after a two day shift.

"Hey, beautiful," said Darien with a smile as he exited the hospital. "I'll be home in few."

"Good," replies Setsuna with a little nervous tone in her voice. "Cause I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I prefer to tell you in person."

"Okay, see you soon."

"Bye."

Entering the hospital was a tall man in a brown trench coat. He had a long brown pony tail that trailed his back and kept his shade on as he was looking for a someone in the hospital. The man found her right away in the nurses station. She had her back to him and decided to surprise her from behind by placing his hands over her eyes. The girl gasp when two hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" asked the man.

"Seiya?" said the girl.

"I feel very offended by that," said the man.

"I'm kidding. I know it's you Taiki. I can smell you cologne." Taiki pulled his hands away from her eyes and she turned to face him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to ask Mrs. Mizuno something."

"Ask away."

"I mean your mother."

"My mother. Why would you…"

"It's not what you think. Where is she anyway?"

"Um, she's doing rounds. Taiki why do you want to speak to my mother?"

"I'm fascinated with her work." He looked at Amy then continued to look around. "Mrs. Mizuno." Taiki walked up to her. Amy followed behind him. "I'd like a word with you."

"I'm kind of the middle of…" said Mrs. Mizuno.

"It won't take much of your time. Can we go somewhere private?"

"My office." They agreed and headed toward her office. Amy was the last one to enter and she closed the door. She kept wondering what Taiki had in mind to ask her mother. Taiki then took off his sunglasses and his heavy trench coat revealing to Mrs. Mizuno who he really was. Mrs. Mizuno was a hard working doctor but she knew idols very well. Also he had come to pick Amy before and now was when she realized who he really was. "You're a member from that singing group."

"Yes, I am. Taiki Kou. I'd like to take this opportunity and tell you that you must be incredibly proud of your wonderful daughter, Amy here." Amy blushed as Mrs. Mizuno and Taiki looked at her. "She is so amazing that she has profound me."

"I had no idea my daughter has such an affect on you."

"Nether did I," said Amy finally speaking out.

"She has," said Taiki. "And it is thanks to you that I have had the pleasure of being with such an insightful woman. Now if I may ask one thing of you." Amy's heart started to beat faster when she heard Taiki's last words. "May you allow Amy leave early tonight? I have something special plan for tonight." Amy's breathing returned to normal but her mother noticed that she was flushed.

"Amy darling are feeling alright?" asked Mrs. Mizuno.

"I'm fine," she said with a smile.

"My answer is yes," replied Mrs. Mizuno to Taiki's question.

Back at the apartment, Seiya and Serena were snuggled up together in bed both breathing heavily after their leisurely work out. Serena turned to Seiya and laid her head on his chest. She could feel his heart beat and it seem to be in tune with her own.

"I think I'm cured," said Serena. "No more stress."

"That's good to hear," said Seiya. "Oh, I've got something else for you." Seiya got out of the bed and pulled his pants up. He looked over to one of his drawers and pulled out a black book.

"More? Seiya the ring and the proposal were enough."

"So, the sex wasn't that good."

"Seiya." Serena sat up on the bed holding the blanket to cover her.

"Just kidding. Here." He tosses the book to her and she caught it. Serena opens the book.

"What's this?"

"My little black book. You asked for it."

Serena looked at the book then back at Seiya. She then opened it slowly and was shocked at what she saw. Serena kept flipping through the book page by page until she reached the end and looked up at Seiya.

"It's empty."

"I've never been good with relationships. I'm like a lonely star in the sky destined to be alone. No girl I went out with was worthy enough to be in that book. With Setsuna, it was the longest relationship I've ever had. I think we connected cause we were both in love with someone that was unreachable." Serena crawled over to the front edge of the bed with the covers still covering her.

"Thank you for sharing this." Serena handed him the book back. "Now could you hand me your cell phone?"

"Why?"

"Seiya do you really think I'm that stupid. You keep your phone book in your cell phone." Seiya sighed and handed her the cell. She opened it and searched for address book. Serena looked up and felt a little embarrassed. "I…I thought you'd…oh, now I really feel stupid." She turned away but Seiya gently pulled her back to face him.

"No, you were right. I did have them on my cell phone but I erased them after each break up." He pulled out the black book and started to write something in it. "There is actually one person that should be in here. The girl that is worthy." He handed her the book so she could see the name he'd wrote.

"Me." Serena smiled and felt touched. "It better stay that way." She smirked at him.

"I promise."

AN: It's been a while but here is a chapter for all of you. Oh could you guys suggest a title for the chapter. I was stuck. Read and review.


	42. Nervous and Surprised

Chapter 42. Nervous and Surprised

Three Dad's and a Little Rini.

Walking hand in hand down the street were Taiki and Amy. Taiki still wore his disguised so no one would recognize him and Amy felt silly walking with him. They arrived at the entrance of some amusement park and Taiki already had tickets. The two entered and looked around at the venders, the rides and the people.

"How did you know I liked amusement parks?" asked Amy.

"I have my sources, which I'm not about to reveal," said Taiki. He took off his sunglasses and trench coat.

"Won't someone recognize you?"

"Not today."

"What do you mean?"

"Today is all about you. What ride do you want to go on first?"

"All of them." Amy laughed.

"Well, we better get started."

Meanwhile at Setsuna's apartment, Setsuna was pacing back and forth. She was waiting impatiently for Darien to get home. When she heard the door unlock she looked over and saw Darien enter the apartment.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" asked Darien.

"My mother's coming."

"What?"

"She wants to meet you."

"Me?"

"Yes, she's called and I might of told her a few things about you."

"Okay, so when is she coming?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Good we have all night to prepare everything."

"Yes." Setsuna then pulls out a suitcase and hands it over to Darien.

"What's this?"

"You're things."

"Why?"

"My mother wouldn't approve of you living with me without being married. She's old fashion."

"I see, you want me to move out."

"Just for the time that she's here."

"Alright, but I need to stay here for tonight. I don't want to wake Rini up. It's really late."

"Okay, we can put the clock so we can wake up before my mother gets here."

"Good. I'm really exhausted." Setsuna walked over to Darien and rubbed his shoulders.

"Why don't you take a nice hot shower while I'll fix us a light snack?"

"Sounds good." Darien turned to Setsuna and kissed her lightly on the lips then headed for the bedroom and into the bathroom.

A couple minutes later, Setsuna had the table ready with a sandwich for Darien but he seem to be taking a very long shower. She decided to see what was taking so long. When she entered the bedroom she saw Darien asleep on her bed. Setsuna smiled at that and pulled a blanket from her closet and threw it over him.

She return to the kitchen, put away the sandwiches, and washed everything then headed for the bedroom. Setsuna changed into her night gown and laid next to a sleeping Darien. She then laid there next to him watching him for while until sleep claimed her.

Meanwhile at the girls apartment, the three were ready to call it night and heading for bed when Mina decided to stay up to watch some late movies. Raye stayed with her but Lita wanted to get some rest because next week would be her big trip with Andrew.

"So, didn't you have a sonogram today?" asked Mina as she munched on some popcorn.

"Yeah," replied Raye.

"So is it a boy or girl?"

"Kunzite wants it to be a surprise."

"So is it a boy or girl?"

"Mina I'm abiding by his wishes."

"Are you sure you are Raye Hino? Maybe some evil spirit has possessed you and made you act this way."

"I want it to be a surprise."

"You hate surprises. Remember your surprise party for your 13th birthday."

"Oh, yeah."

"Well, didn't they take video with the sonogram. I mean you could change your mind without telling Kunzite."

"I could." Raye gave a smirk.

At the hospital, Kunzite meets up with Dr. Mizuno. He was bringing a book to Amy that he had borrowed. Dr. Mizuno told him that she's out on a date with Taiki. Kunzite was surprised that Amy would get out of work early to go on a date.

"I guess I'll give it to her another time," said Kunzite.

"I can put it in my office and give it to her when she comes to work tomorrow," said Dr, Mizuno.

"Thanks." Kunzite handed the book to her and was about to leave. He then turned back around and smiled at Dr. Mizuno.

"Is there anything else?"

"I know Raye came for her sonogram today and I know we agreed not to know the sex of the baby but I…" He bowed his head. "I want to know."

"Kunzite you can't…"

"Please, just a peek. I won't tell Raye or anyone."

"Fine. Just a peek." Dr. Mizuno lead him to the video room where she pulled out the sonogram video of Raye's sonogram. She played it and Kunzite could hear the heart beat and he started looking at the video.

"It's a boy." Kunzite saw the evidence that made him believe the baby is a boy between the legs of the baby.

"Congratulations."

"The heart rate is strange."

"You're right. I didn't notice this before."

"What's that?" Kunzite pointed at something abnormal.

"Oh, this is…strange."

Meanwhile at the amusement park, a very tired Taiki and Amy made there way to the exit. They had gone on all the rides, tried every food they served, and even won some prizes. The two were exhausted as they made their way down the street where Taiki had parked. Hand in hand the two were quiet on their way to the car.

"I had a wonderful time," said Amy with a smile. "Thank you for the stuff animal. How did you guess I loved Dolphins?"

"Another of my secret sources," said Taiki with a smile. Amy laughs at his comment as he opened the car door for her. "I'm glad you had a good time."

"And you?"

"It was great." They were both in the car and looked at each other. "I've never been with a girl as extraordinary as you Amy." Amy's eyes widen at his comment and she blushed. "You're not with me because I'm famous. You're with me because I'm…"

"You."

"Yes." Taiki bowed his head as Amy sits back on her seat.

"Usually when I'm around a guy I'm always so nervous but with you I'm not as much."

"That's funny."

"What's funny?"

"I've never been nervous around girls before. I guess I'm use to having them around me. You on the other hand, make me extremely nervous when I'm around you." Amy laughed at that disbelieving that she can make pop star Taiki Kou nervous.

At Minako's apartment, she was still awake and Raye had fallen asleep next to her on the sofa. She then heard someone knock on the door and was surprised that someone would be at the door at this time. Minako pulled away from Raye slowly so that she wouldn't wake her and walked over to the door. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Kunzite on the other side.

"Kunzite what are you doing here?" asked Minako.

"Is Raye awake?" asked Kunzite.

"No." Minako looked at him with a concern expression. Kunzite sighed and entered the apartment. "What's wrong?" Kunzite took a deep sigh and looked at Minako.

"There's something I need to tell Raye."

"About?"

"About our baby." He turned to her then looked at Raye asleep on the sofa.

"What about the baby?" Kunzite looked back at Minako.

"Raye is going to be so piss of at me for..."

"What is it?" Minako just wanted to know already.

"We're having twins."

"Huh?"

AN: It's been I while, I know. Sorry. Been having some trouble with my other story. Hope you enjoyed. I know someone wanted Raye to have twins so here it is. Wonder how she'd react to it?


	43. I'm Sorry

Chapter 43 "I'm Sorry"

Three Dad's and a little Rini.

Darien opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Setsuna sleeping beside him. She was so beautiful when she slept and Darien couldn't help it and lean over and caressed his lips with hers. Setsuna woke up and intensified the kiss still with her eyes close. She moaned a little enjoy the sweet taste of his lips.

"We haven't done this in a while," said Setsuna in between the kiss. Darien caressed her cheek with his hand. He moved on top of her and the two continued their make-out session, which turned passionate until it came into a screeching halt when they heard the door bell. Darien wanted to ignore it and continue kissing Setsuna but Setsuna pushed Darien off and looked at him wide eye.

"My mother!" said Setsuna. "Quick hide." Darien grabbed his stuff and tried to find a place to put them. Setsuna ran into the bathroom to change as fast as she could then she headed for the door. Darien still hadn't found a place to hid himself as he hopped on one foot while putting on his shoe. Setsuna pointed at the hall closet next to the entrance.

Setsuna took a deep breath, fixed her hair a little then grabbed the door handle to open the door. She graced her mother with a smile as always.

"Setsuna sweet heart what took you?" asked her mother.

"I'm sorry," said Setsuna with her bowed down. "Please come in."

"So, when do I get to meet this new man, Darien you said his name was," said Setsuna's mother.

"Yes," replied Setsuna with her head bowed. "He'll be meeting us for breakfast."

"Why isn't he here?"

"Well, mother he wouldn't be here because we don't live together."

"You said he lives in the building. Why don't I go and pay him a visit?"

"No mother."

"Why not?"

"He's not home."

"How do you know he's not home?" Setsuna looked over at the closet next to the entrance.

"Because he goes on his jogs early in the morning. He's very physically fit."

"Well, that's good."

"He promised he'd make it short. We best get going." Setsuna led her mother over to the door.

"Aren't you going to get your coat? It's cold outside."

"Um…" Setsuna looked at the closet and smiled at her mother. "I'll get one from my room. I like that one better. Why don't you flag down a cab and I'll be down in a bit."

"Alright." Setsuna's mother exited her apartment. Once she was out Setsuna quickly locked the door. Darien exited the closet.

"Physically fit?" said Darien with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you are," said Setsuna blushing. Darien grabbed his things then lean into Setsuna and kissed her on the lips.

"I'm going to go and change in my apartment."

"I'm sorry. I want to tell her but I'm just…"

"Scared." Setsuna nodded her head. "You're your mother's little girl."

"Actually I'm the eldest."

"We'll figure this out."

"I promise."

Meanwhile as Setsuna's mother was waiting for the elevator, Seiya exited his apartment and noticed her there. He's met her before when she visited Setsuna when they were together.

"Well, hello there Seiya," said Setsuna's mom. "Didn't think you'd live in the same apartment building as Setsuna."

"Found a couple of friends who needed a roommate," said Seiya.

"Oh, that's good for you." The elevator seem to take forever so Setsuna's mom decided to make small talk with him. "I'll never know the reason why you broke up with my sweet Setsuna. You two were perfect for each other."

"It was mutual. It was no ones fault. We are still good friends. Actually Darien is one of my roommates."

"He lives here next door to Setsuna. She didn't mention that."

"Um…"

"Mother," said Setsuna exiting her apartment. "What are you doing talking to Seiya? He's a very busy…"

"Oh, we're just talking about how you let this handsome young fellow slip away."

"Mother." Setsuna blushed and Seiya smirked. "Sorry to break it to you mother but Seiya is seeing someone. Now come on we gotta go." The elevator finally arrived and Setsuna looked at Seiya with a pleading expression telling him please don't enter the elevator with me and my mother.

"Come along Seiya," said Setsuna's mother. "There's enough room for all of us."

"I…um…just forgot something in the apartment," said Seiya with a fake smile. Setsuna gave a light sigh of relief as the elevator doors closed. Seiya shook his head and headed for the stairs.

A couple seconds later, Darien came out of Setsuna 's apartment with his bags. He walked over to the his apartment and entered. Dropping his bags on the floor and giving a big sigh, Darien made his way to his room when he suddenly heard a shower running. He walked over toward the bathroom and on his way he saw Rini playing in her play pen.

"Mommy is showering," said Darien to Rini. Rini giggles as Darien picked her up. "Lets go check up on her." Darien opened the bathroom door. "Hey, mommy don't forget to clean behind your ears." Serena poked her head out of the shower.

"DARIEN," yelled Serena covering herself with the shower curtain. Darien and Rini start to laugh at Serena. "Get out of here."

"Come on Serena it's not like I haven't seen any of that."

"Well, I don't want you to see any of it anymore. Get out!" Serena throws her wet puffa at Darien's face. He laughed and exited the bathroom.

"I can't believe that you still leave the bathroom door unlocked."

"No one was in the apartment. Why would I need to lock it?" Serena stepped out of the shower and began to dry herself. Darien lean against the door still carrying Rini.

"Remember what happen the last time you left the door unlock."

"Darien." Serena wrapped her pink robe around her and exited the bathroom. "Don't say that in front of Rini."

"Serena."

"I won't tell Seiya about this. You know he'd go berserk."

"I just wanted to see you…" Serena turned to Darien. "I never did get to touch your belly and feel our child kick."

"Darien I…"

"Serena don't blame yourself for not letting me have this experience. I understand the choices that you had to make." Rini extends her little hands toward Serena.

"Mama," she called and Serena gasped. She had never called her that and it made Serena get teary.

"Oh, Rini, " said Serena as she walked over and grabbed hold of her. "My sweet little bunny. I love you so much." Serena then kissed Rini on the forehead.

"Way to go Rini," said Darien giving a big smile. Rini spread her arms trying to reach Darien.

"Daddy," Rini called out. Darien was in shock. She had only called him Darien but never daddy. Darien looked at Serena both with shocked expressions on their face.

"Our kid is a genius." They both said.

Meanwhile at Raye's apartment, she wakes up to Kunzite watching her sleep. At first she thought she was dreaming but when she reached her hand to his face and kissed him on the lips her eyes widen at the fact that she wasn't dreaming. She sat up quickly and looked up at him.

"Kunzite what are you doing here?" asked Raye.

"Raye I have something to tell you," said Kunzite as he took her hand into his.

"What?"

In the kitchen, Lita was washing the dishes after she had finished eating breakfast. The two were waiting for Raye to get up so that Kunzite can tell her the news. Mina told Lita the news the instant she saw her. Lita was surprised but knew Kunzite was not going to get off easy for finding out about the results before Raye.

"WHAT!" yelled Raye from her room. Lita and Mina heard her clearly from the kitchen. They both looked over to Raye's door then heard something hit the door and shatter.

"Should we call an ambulance?" asked Lita.

"For who?" asked Mina. "Kunzite or Raye?"

"Both."

Kunzite finally opened the door and ran out. Raye ran after him carrying a candle holder. Mina and Lita quickly ducked behind the kitchen. They did not want to be casualties of the crossfire.

"Raye, sweet heart…" said Kunzite pleading to her not to throw anything else at him.

"DON'T YOU SAY ONE WORD," yelled Raye.

"Then tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing." Raye gave Kunzite an icy glare.

"Don't you turn this around on me. You were the one who wanted it to be surprise. Why would you go back on your word?" Raye then threw the candle holder. Kunzite ducked and it crashed into the door. "You did this to me…I…" Raye was sobbing and couldn't continue to say what she wanted to say. She wanted to scream at Kunzite for everything that has happend to her since she got pregnant. Kunzite felt like he was the worst person on Earth as he saw Raye struggle with her words. "I didn't ask for this. I can't accept this."

"Raye I'm sorry. I…" Raye lifted her finger to stop him from saying anything else.

"Please leave." She sniff and turned away from him. "And I never want to see you again."

"What? Raye…" Raye walked back to her room and slammed the door.

AN: Yes, cliffhanger. LOL. I so love these. It's been a while. I hope you enjoyed.


	44. Emotions

Chapter 44. Emotions

Three Dad's and a Little Rini.

Kunzite looked at Mina and Lita who were both shocked that Raye had acted that way. The two walked over to his side trying to comfort him as best as they could because even they didn't know if Raye really meant what she said.

"She's just mad," said Mina. "She just needs to cool off. I don't think she meant that."

"Mina's right," said Lita. "She'll be coming out that door any minute ready to apologize." They all looked at the door but it never opened. "Give her time."

Kunzite felt hopeless waiting that he decided to leave just as Raye asked him to. Mina and Lita tried to convince him to stay but he didn't listen to them left the apartment. As he walked down the hallway, he ponder what would happen next? Will Raye give up their child? Will Raye ever speak to him again? Willa she ever forgive him? He didn't know the answers to these questions and it tormented him more inside.

Back at Darien's apartment, Darien took a quick shower and got dressed. He wore a casual attire and smelled really good. Serena noticed him as he walked over to the dinning room where she was feeding Rini.

"How do I look?" asked Darien as he turned around.

"Very handsome," said Serena with a smile. "Right Rini." Rini giggled as she waved her hands.

"Thank you."

"Where you going? Brunch?"

"Yeah, meeting Setsuna's mother."

"Oh, dangerous territory."

"I know. Your mother was no picnic. I thought she was going to be the reasonable one."

"I was their first little girl. She had to be protective over me."

"Well, wish me luck."

"I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Hey, so where is Seiya and why aren't you at work? Didn't Dr. Mizuno tell you that you could go back to work."

"Yeah, she did but I wanted to spend a day with Rini. I haven't done that in a long time."

"Well, you two have fun." Darien walked up to Serena and kissed her on the cheek then kissed Rini on her forehead.

"Say bye to daddy Rini." Darien waved at Rini and she waved her little hand.

"Bie bie," said Rini. "Daddy."

"Bye little princess." Darien blew a kiss to her as he exited the apartment. He quickly made his way down the hallway and called Setsuna on the phone to find out where they are having brunch.

When he arrived at the café he greeted Setsuna's mother with a smile and they all sat down. Setsuna's mother was eying Darien as he looked through the menu. Darien caught her eye and smiled.

"So, how long have you been going out?" asked Setsuna's mother.

"Three months," they both said at the same time.

"Oh, that's quite long and you haven't consummated…"

"MOTHER," said Setsuna feeling uncomfortable about what her mother was referring to. "We don't live together."

"Sweet heart I maybe old but I'm not senile. It's written right on your faces. I can see it a mile away." Setsuna blushed feeling a little embarrassed that her mother had found out her secret. "And I could smell his cologne from the closet. It's quite irresistible. What's it called? I'd like to get it for Artemis." Darien smiled at that and grabbed Setsuna's hand.

"Mrs…" said Darien.

"Call me Luna," said Setsuna's mother.

"Luna. I love your daughter very much. I'd do anything for her. Even get stuffed into a closet so that her mother wouldn't find out that I've been living with her."

"I know very well that you are a wonderful man," said Luna with a smile. "Setsuna has won quite a prize." Setsuna blushed at her mother's comment but Darien couldn't help but smile. He was trilled to be on Setsuna's mother's good side.

Meanwhile at Minako and Lita's apartment, the girls had not succeeded in trying to get Raye to come out her room. The two were starting in front of her door worried that she might do something to herself and they wouldn't even know. Minako started think of horrible things that Raye could do to herself in her room. Lita got tired of it and covered her mouth.

"We need help," said Lita. "Let's call Serena.

Serena placed Rini in her play pen when she finished feeding her then started to clean up the table and dishes. Once she was done she dropped on the sofa, but was startled by her cell phone. She picked it up and was confused by who was calling her. It was Minako and she was talking so fast she could not understand a word she said. Lita then came into the line.

"Serena we need you," said Lita. "Raye needs you."

"What's wrong with Raye?" asked Serena suddenly sounding concern.

"She and Kunzite had a fight. They wanted the baby's sex to a be surprise but Kunzite found out about it. He also found out that Raye was having twins."

"She's having twins."

"Yeah, isn't that just amazing," said Minako. Lita pulled the phone away from her.

"Could you come over," said Lita. "She won't come out of her room and she told Kunzite she'd never wanted to see him again. He was really upset because it sounded like she meant it."

"I'll be right there," said Serena. She looked at Rini then took a big sigh. "Wanna go out with mommy?" Rini just smiled and giggled.

Meanwhile at the studio, Seiya and his brothers finished up another new song for the new album. As they took off their head phones and headed over to the recording room, they saw Diamond enter the recording room. He waved at Seiya and his brother found it odd that Seiya waved back.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Yaten pulling Seiya's hand down.

"What?" asked Seiya turning to him.

"Didn't he hit on Serena?"

"Yaten there is no need to remind him of that," said Taiki.

"I'm over that," said Seiya. "I don't blame him for being in love someone like Serena."

"I don't get it," said Yaten confused at why Seiya was not angry at this guy who was trying to steal Serena away from him. Diamond entered the recording room and walked over to the guys.

"Where's Serena?" asked Diamond. "Been looking everywhere for her."

"She took the day off to spend some time with Rini," replied Seiya.

"Well, I guess I can show you guys." Diamond opened his briefcase and showed them some sketches of neat designer clothing for the guys. "What do you think? For the cover of the album I think we need color."

"I like it," said Seiya as he looked at a red suite that looked very stylish.

"I like the rose in the pocket," said Taiki. "It gives it a very classic feel."

"I guess it's pretty good," said Yaten. Suddenly Yaten's cell phone beep and he excuse himself from the room. When he looked at the phone he realized that he had missed a call from Minako. He was about to call her when he felt someone walk over to him. Yaten looked up and saw Haruka with her arms over her chest. She had a serious expression and seem to have something to say to Yaten.

"I'm sorry," Haruka blurted out.

"What did you just say to me?" asked Yaten in disbelief.

"I said I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed Mina. It was very inappropriate."

"Damn right it was inappropriate."

"What are you two arguing about now?" asked Seiya as he noticed Yaten yelling at Haruka.

"She started it."

"Oh will you stop being such a baby Yaten."

Haruka rolled her eyes then walked off. Seiya was surprised that she didn't make her regular comments about him. He found it very odd. Seiya then turned to Yaten.

"What you do to her?"

"Nothing. She apologize for kissing Mina."

"Why?"

"That's what I was thinking."

"You two are hopeless," said Taiki nodding his head. "She obviously felt bad about it so she apologized. That's what people do."

"It's too weird," said Yaten. "And scary too, seeing her apologize. It's not in her nature."

"Is it because you deserve what was coming to you," said Seiya.

"What you mean by that?"

"You're always making snappy comments when she's around. If I didn't know better I figure you had some kind of an attraction to her."

"I do not!"

"I have to agree with Seiya," said Taiki. "You two do argue a lot."

"That doesn't mean anything. I argue with you two all the times and that doesn't mean that I love you."

"Way to show the love bro," said Seiya.

"You two are ridiculous." Yaten stormed off down the hall way. Diamond almost gets trampled by Yaten as he made his way over to Seiya and Taiki.

"What's wrong with him?" said Diamond.

"Women problems," said Seiya.

"Oh."

"Hey, we really like your designs but you better run it by Serena," said Seiya. "She'd love to see them. Hey, why don't you come over and have dinner with us. It'll be perfect."

"Sure," replied Diamond.

Meanwhile at Lita's and Mina's apartment, Serena arrived with Rini. Raye was still locked in her room and the girls were beginning to get worried. Serena gave Rini to Mina and walked over to Raye's bedroom door. She knocked lightly.

"Raye," said Serena. "It's me Serena. Can I come in?" The door unlocked and Raye showed herself with puffy red eyes and tears streaming down her face. She was still whimpering as she opened the door then she quickly attacked Serena in a hug and started to cry more. "Oh, Raye. It's going to be okay." Serena rubbed her back to soothe her as she continued to cry.

AN: I hope you all enjoy the chap. It's very emotional.


	45. Discord

Chapter 45.

Three dad's a Little Rini.

Raye cried for a long time on Serena's shoulder. Serena lead her over to the sofa and the two sat down. Raye tried to composed herself as Lita gave her some tissues to wipe away her tears.

"Serena I'm scared," said Raye. The girls were shocked to hear those words come out of Raye. She's never been scared of anything in her life. Serena understood the reason why she was scared. It was scary enough to find out one was pregnant with a child, but finding out that she was having two. "I don't think I can do this…I can't…it's…" She took a big sigh then looked up at Serena. "What I said to Kunzite I didn't mean to. Now I'm alone. I don't know what to do?"

"Raye, I understand that your scared but you have us," said Serena grabbing hold Raye's hands. "We'll always be there for you." The other two girl nodded in agreement.

"I know but it's not the same. I don't know if I'm strong enough to have these babies." Raye touched her already big belly.

"Raye, I know exactly how you feel"

Meanwhile at the local hospital, Kunzite wonders around the hallway looking for someone. He finally found her and walked over to her. His expression was sad and the person he had found noticed it.

"Kunzite?" said Amy. Kunzite just hugged Amy. "What's wrong?"

"Raye never wants to see me again," said Kunzite. "And it's all my fault."

"Why?" Kunzite pulled away and looked at Amy.

"I found out we're having twins."

"So Raye didn't take it well. That doesn't mean she hates you."

"You weren't there Amy." Kunzite ran his hand through his hair. "The way she said it."

"I've known Raye for many years and she's done a couple things she regrets but I know that she doesn't ever regret meeting you."

"How do you know?"

"Because when she came back from Spain she was a different person."

"What do you mean different?"

"She was nicer and happier. She grew to like the idea of kids when she met Rini."

"Then where is that girl? Where's the girl I met in Spain? The wild, care free, not afraid of anything girl."

"I don't know. Only Raye knows that. I only know that she was happy when she came back from Spain and it had to be because of you. Give her another chance. Talk to her."

"I'll try." Kunzite was about to leave but turned around. "Thanks Amy."

"Glad to help."

At the recording studio, Yaten made his way outside to get better reception to call Mina who had called him earlier. He couldn't get to her and he wondered why she'd call and not leave a message. She'd always leave a message even if it was to just hello or to tell him where she be later on that day. Yaten decided to go to her apartment to see what was up.

He continued to call her as he was making his way to her place and finally got through. Yaten stopped just across the street from her apartment.

"You called," said Yaten.

"Yeah," said Mina. "You were in an important…"

"No, I wasn't. I was a little concern that you didn't leave a message."

"Well, I do want to tell you something but I want to talk to you in person."

"You can."

"Huh?"

"I'm across the street. I'm coming up."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"I'm coming down." Mina hung up and sneaked out of the apartment without the girls noticing.

As Mina exited the apartment building, she saw Yaten about to cross the street. Suddenly she heard a loud horn and saw a car hit Yaten. Everything happen in slow motion as he hit the windshield then fell hard unto the asphalt road.

"YATEN!" Mina ran to his side and grabbed hold of him gently.

The girls upstairs heard Mina scream his name and all looked outside through the window. They saw Mina in the middle of the street holding Yaten.

"Mina," said Serena as she was the first to run out the door. Raye followed after, while Lita stayed behind calling an ambulance. When they arrived downstairs they could see a crowd surrounding the scene. They got through and finally saw Mina crying and holding an unconscious Yaten close to her. "Mina." Mina looked over at Serena and Raye.

Exiting a café, Darien, Setsuna and Luna walked down the street and heard an ambulance speed through the streets. Suddenly Darien's beeper went off and he read the code that was sent to him.

"I'm sorry Mrs…" said Darien.

"Call me Luna," said Luna.

"Luna I'm going to have to cut this meeting short. I'm needed at the hospital."

"You do what you must. It was a pleasure meeting you Darien. Hope to see you for dinner?"

"I'll try to make it." Darien popped kiss Setsuna on the lips and was off trying to catch a cab.

The emergency room doors open and on the bed laid a very motionless Yaten Kou who was being tended by nurses immediately. The nurses could not let Mina inside the emergency room and told her to wait in the lobby area.

"Mina," called Amy seeing Mina in one of the hospital hallways. She rushed up to her noticing her breathing heavily and looking at the emergency room doors. Mina turned around and saw Amy. Amy was stunned because she saw her clothes were stained with blood and she was crying her eyes out. "Mina! Are you okay?" Amy started to inspect her like a doctor. Mina nodded her head yes.

"It's Yaten," she replied as she continued to cry.

Serena, Lita, and Raye made it to the hospital and were looking for where Mina was. They found her crying on Amy and Amy was trying her best to soothe her.

"What happen?" asked Amy since she couldn't get Mina to talk.

"Yaten got hit by car," said Serena. "She saw it all."

"Oh, Mina," said Amy.

Seiya was walking to his car and he tried to call Serena to tell her about dinner. He couldn't reach her and when he hung up the cell phone rang.

"Hello," said Seiya. "Serena…calm down. What! What happen to Yaten? I'll be right there." Seiya hung up and quickly got into his car. Taiki caught up to him before he sped off.

"Hey, you forgot your…"

"Yaten is in the hospital."

"Huh?"

"Get in."

Darien rushed into the hospital and met with Serena and Raye in the lobby. Serena was surprised that he was there because she didn't call him and she knew he was on his meeting with the to be mother-in-law for brunch.

"What are you doing here?" asked Darien.

"I was going to ask the same question," said Serena.

"There was an accident I was called in."

"You're here for Yaten," said Raye. Mina pulled away from Amy still with tears streaming down her cheek. She looked at Darien and she heard perfectly clear that Darien was called to be Yaten's doctor. Mina walked over to him and grabbed him tightly.

"Please don't let him die," said Mina half in desperation and half trembling.

"I won't," replied Darien as he took her hands in his. "Did anyone call Seiya or Taiki. They should know…"

"I called Seiya," said Serena. "He's on his way."

At the hospital gift shop, Kunzite was browsing the isles and trying to think about what he would say to Raye when he went back to her apartment. He wanted to take her some flowers, chocolates or something that were change her mood, but nothing stuck out to him. Kunzite was ready to leave when he saw a shiny moon ring near the register counter. The stone was a heart shaped and it reminded him of something about his trip to Spain where he met Raye.

_FLASHBACK _

"_Oh look a moon ring," said Raye quickly pulling one of the rings in display and placing it on her ring finger. _

"_Do you really believe in that?" asked Kunzite._

"_Of course I do." Raye looked at the pretty ring turn bright blue._

"_What's blue mean?"_

"_Happy." Raye smiled at Kunzite then put the ring back._

_END OF FLASHBACK _

Kunzite looked at the lady at the counter and smiled at her. The woman was puzzled by his reaction to a simple moon ring.

"I'll take this one," said Kunzite pulling out his wallet. The lady placed the ring in its original box, which stored the ring like a priceless jewel. "Thank you." Kunzite left the store and was on his way to the exit when he heard a familiar voice.

"Stop crying Mina," said Raye. "If you cry anymore you're going to make me cry and a pregnant woman crying is not a good thing."

"Raye don't be so harsh," said Serena.

"I'm not. I'm just trying to help her pull herself together. I'm sure Yaten wouldn't want you to be weeping for him all night."

"He'd probably make fun of me for crying," said Mina.

"See, that's good enough reason to stop. Now let's get some food. I'm hungry." Raye turned toward the exit and saw Kunzite. They both stood there looking at each other in silence. Kunzite tighten his grip on the box in his hand and decided to walk over to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Raye, I love you," said Kunzite. "From the moment I laid eyes on you in Spain I loved you. Red hair, dark hair, you're the same. I don't care. You're strong, and beautiful, and caring, independent, stubborn, short tempered…What I'm really trying to say is that I love all of you with your weaknesses and your strength. I'm not going to leave because you say so. I'm staying with you till the day I die." Kunzite pulls out the box.

Raye and the girls watching from a distance were in shock at Kunzite's speech and more in shock at the small box that he has pulled out.

"I'd like to ask you for your hand in marriage." Kunzite pulled the ring and Raye was surprised to see a moon ring inside the box. "Maybe this could answer my question." He grabbed Raye's left hand and placed the moon ring on her ring finger. It turned bright blue.

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"I will marry you." Raye leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "I love you too and I'm sorry for throwing the vase and the candle holder and the…" Kunzite placed his fingers over her lips.

"It's okay. At least you missed."

"I missed because I'm pregnant. You got lucky."

"I'm sorry I didn't get you a better ring I just…"

"I love it. Don't want any other." The couple kissed once again ignoring the rest of the world around them.

Seiya and Taiki came rushing into the hospital. Seiya ignored the kissing couple and rushed over to Serena who was sitting next to Mina.

"What happen?" asked Seiya.

"He got hit by a car," replied Serena. "He's in the OR. Darien's his surgeon."

"And Mina?" asked Taiki noticing the girl was just staring into space. He knelt down in front of her and she looked at him. Taiki grabbed her hand tightly. "Yaten's a fighter. He's going to be fine."

"Thank you," replied Mina.

AN: I can't help myself with the drama. I think this story will never end.


	46. Another Secret

Chapter 46. Another Secert

Three dad's and a Little Rini.

A couple of hours later, Darien came out of the OR taking his gloves off as he approached everyone still waiting in the lobby area. Everyone stood up and looked at Darien who felt nervous having all eyes looking at him.

"He's stable," said Darien. "He did suffer some head trauma. All we can do now is wait until he wakes up."

"See Mina I told you everything was going to be alright," said Raye as she grabbed Mina's hand tightly. Mina gave a confident smile then turned to Darien.

"Do you think I can see him?" asked Mina with teary blue eyes.

"I'm not suppose to let anyone in the…"

"Darien, please," said Serena as another pair of teary blue eyes attacked him. Darien caved easily.

"Alright, I'll take you."

"Thank you."

Darien opened the door and lead Mina inside where Yaten was resting from the operation. He looked horrible and it made Mina want to cry as she relived the whole scene of him getting hit by the car over and over in her head. She tried to composed herself and walked over to his bedside.

"I know you're going to think I'm stupid for crying for you but I can't help it," said Mina between sobs. "I love you so much…Yaten please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone anymore." Mina sighed knowing he could not hear her. "I think I'm pregnant. That's what I wanted to tell you." Mina leans in and kissed Yaten on his forehead then heads for the door. She exited the room where Darien was waiting for her.

"You okay?" asked Darien.

"Yeah," replied Mina with a fake smile as she walked down the hallway. Everyone looked at Mina, who felt better, when she and Darien arrived back in lobby area. Raye quickly walked over to her first.

"Why don't we go home for while and rest," suggested Raye.

"No!" yelled Mina, which startled everyone. "I'm sorry. I want to be here when he wakes up."

"It's alright Mina," said Serena as she walked over to her and hugged her. "Why don't you guys get her things and I'll stay here…"

"Serena you don't have to. Really you don't. You have Rini to take care of and…"

"Nonsense. You're my friend Mina."

"Friends don't let friends get overly stressed. Especially with a bun in the oven." Mina tapped Serena's belly. Serena looked at Mina and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not stressed."

"Serena I'm going to have to agree," said Amy. "You do look a little pale."

"I'm fine." She turn to everyone a little angry at them for wanting her to rest.

"Don't gang up on her girls," said Seiya as he walked over to Serena's side holding Rini in his arms. "Rini is getting a little fussy. I think it would be for the best." Serena rolled her eyes again.

"Fine."

"Come on lets go."

"I'll be fine," said Mina as she hugged Serena.

"We'll go get your things," said Raye as she grabbed Kunzite and pulled him to the exit. "Lita lets go." Lita nodded her head and followed the two. Seiya and Serena with Rini followed suit.

Mina sat down in the lobby area along with Amy and Taiki who stayed with her. Darien got all them some coffee from the doctors lounge, which was much better than the coffee in the cafeteria.

On the drive back, Seiya knew he had to tell Serena about Diamond coming over. As he parked he turned to her and stopped her from exiting the car.

"What?" asked Serena.

"I know it's too late but I asked Diamond to come over and show you the new designs for the Three Lights," said Seiya. "I'll just call him and tell him to come another time."

"No, tell him to come," said Serena. "We can get take out."

"Okay."

Meanwhile in Setsuna's apartment, Luna was making a wonderful dinner for her daughter and Darien. Setsuna was hoping to get a call from Darien soon but he has not called. Setsuna was pacing back and forth until her cell phone rang. Hoping that it was Darien, she grabbed it from her purse and it slipped out of her hands and crashed unto the floor breaking in two.

"Oh, no," cried Setsuna. "How do I put it back together?"

"Setsuna dear," said Luna as she approached her daughter. "Relax. If you're so worried about Darien then call him." Setsuna showed her mother her broken phone. Luna then pulled out her cell phone and handed it to her. She dialed his number and paced back and forth.

"Darien," said Setsuna.

"Setsuna why don't you pick up your phone?" asked Darien on the other line.

"It's dead."

"What?"

"The battery is dead. I'm sorry. Are you coming home soon?"

"Yeah, on my way now. You wouldn't believe who I had to operate on?"

"Who?"

"Yaten Kou. Got hit by car. He's stable at least."

"Oh, does Seiya and…"

"Yeah, they were at the hospital when I got there."

"Mina must be devastated."

"She should have been but she was pretty collected."

"That's a relief."

"I'll be there soon. I hope your mother isn't…"

"Not at all."

"I'll need to make a quick stop at my apartment then I'll come over."

"I can get what you need."

"That's okay. See ya in little bit."

Lita, Raye and Kunzite arrived at the apartment to get some things for Mina. Raye quickly pulled Kunzite over to her room and Lita watched the two as she headed into Mina's room.

"I have something for Mina in my room," said Raye. "Kunzite is going to help me find it." The two entered the room and as soon as the door closed they started kissing.

"What are we looking for?" asked Kunzite between kisses. Raye rolled her eyes as they landed on the bed with Kunzite on top.

"You're not wearing your cologne," said Raye noticing that the smell that made her want to throw up was not bothering her.

"I know that you get sick when your smell it so I decided to stop wearing it."

"Oh, how did I get so lucky to get knocked up by a guy like you."

"Don't know."

Seiya dropped off Serena at the apartment and he headed out to get some take out. He found the number to his favorite Chinese take-out restaurant and ordered over the phone. Arriving at the restaurant he took a seat to wait for his food when suddenly a lock of red hair caught his eye.

The women had long flowing red hair, a cute adorned hat on her head and a robed like dress in green and yellow. She was at the counter ready to make her order and Seiya couldn't stop staring at her for some strange reason. When the beauty paid for what she ordered she turned around and caught Seiya staring. She smiled at him and walked over.

"Seiya Kou," said the young woman. "It's been a long time."

"Kakyuu?"

"You remember my name. That's a good sign." Kakyuu sits down next to Seiya.

"What are you doing here. I thought you left to…"

"I did, but I didn't like it there so I came back. I know what you must think I'm crazy but I miss it here especially you Seiya." Seiya blushed and tried to turn away so she wouldn't see it. "What are you doing now a days? Still in the band with your brothers?"

"Yeah, we're trying to branch out."

"That's wonderful." She stood up and smiled at him. "It's so good to see you again Seiya. Maybe I'll see around." Kakyuu leaned in and kiss Seiya on the lips. She then pulled away and walked back to the counter to get her order.

Seiya was dazed and couldn't find words to speak. He didn't expect to ever see Kakyuu again and then alone get a tantalizing kiss from her. His order was up and Kakyuu called him as she exited the restaurant. Seiya quickly got up and tried to act cool as he headed for the counter.

"Seiya," called Kakyuu from the door way. Seiya turned around with his bag in his hand. "Here is my number. You should call me." Kakyuu walked over to Seiya and inserted a small paper with her number on it into his front pocket then she slowly walked away and out of the restaurant leaving poor Seiya befuddled of the events that have just taken place. He had to find it inside him to shake it off and get home, Serena was waiting for him.

At the apartment, Serena was preparing a bottle for Rini when the door bell rang. She already knew who it might be so she just opened the door then ran back to the kitchen to check the bottle. Diamond lets himself in and walked over to where Serena was testing the temperature of the bottle.

"Sorry," said Serena. "Hi."

"Where is Seiya?" asked Diamond. "I thought he'd be here by now. He did tell you…"

"Yes, he did. I'm looking forward in checking out what you have in store for the band."

Serena made her way to the play pen where Rini was and picked her up. She nestled her close to her chest and placed the bottle in her mouth. Diamond watched her and became entranced by how Serena was rocking little Rini in her arms.

"She's so beautiful," said Diamond.

"Thank you."

"You're so beautiful." Diamond moved closer to Serena.

"Diamond." Serena snap and moved away.

"I'm sorry. I can't help the trance you have me in."

"I do that?"

"Yes." Diamond smiles at her. "So, what of Rini's father?"

"Darien. He lives here. He's Seiya and Andrew's roommate. Actually this is really Darien's apartment. The same apartment that he and I lived in before I…"

"Oh. You've returned to the very same place you were before but are now with a different man."

"Yes. It's kind of weird."

"You once said you'd never stop loving him. What happen?"

"We just didn't connected like we use to, but I'll always love him. He was my first love and he gave this wonderful little girl."

AN: I was in a terrible writers block. OMG. And then vacation and a family emergency. I just couldn't write. I'm sorry it took so long but I hope you all enjoy it.


	47. Cat Out of The Bag

Chapter 47. Cat Out of The Bag

Three Dad's and a Little Rini.

Diamond admired how Serena talked about Darien, the love of her life, even though they were no longer together it was inspiring. But they will awlays have a link, Rini, who will always keep them close. It was beautiful, he thought, to think of a person so highly. He wished she did the same for him.

"What was Darien's reaction to you being with Seiya?"

"He wasn't trilled that's for sure. I don't think he'd be trilled to find out about you either."

"Why would you say that?"

"You were with me when Rini was born. You were my support. I didn't let Darien be that because I left. I'll know he'll always resent that even though he couldn't do anything about it."

Meanwhile in Setsuna's apartment, Setsuna grabbed Darien's spare key to his apartment and headed for her door. Luna walked out of the kitchen and stopped Setsuna as she was exiting the apartment.

"Where are you going?" asked Luna.

"I'm going to get some clothes for Darien. I know he'd want to change after his operation. It'll be easier," said Setsuna.

"Well, I'm going with you." Setsuna rolled her eyes as her mother followed her out of the apartment. The two walked over to Darien's apartment. Setsuna unlocked the door and entered.

As the two entered, they saw Serena and Diamond very close to each other. Serena quickly pulled away once she saw Setsuna.

"Serena, I didn't know you were home," said Setsuna. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Setsuna," said Serena with a smile.

"Darien lives with a girl?" asked Luna finding it odd.

"You must be Setsuna's mother," said Serena as she hands Rini over to Diamond and walked over to greet Luna.

"You live here?"

"Yes, Darien and…" Serena saw Setsuna behind her mother nodding her head no.

"Do both of you live here?" Luna pointed at Diamond and Serena.

"No, he's a friend. I'm actually Seiya's girlfriend."

"You're with Seiya and the child is…" Setsuna nodded her head again.

"Mine. Prior to being with Seiya." Serena gave her a big smile.

The front door opens and everyone's attention is on the person who was at the door. Darien looks at the crowded apartment and becomes speechless for a moment then nervous because all the eyes were on him.

"Setsuna, Luna what are doing here?" asked Darien. "I just needed…"

"I wanted to get your things so you wouldn't have to," said Setsuna walking up to him.

"Serena." Darien turned to her then looked next to her at some guy carrying Rini. "Who are you?"

"He's the image consultant for The Three Lights," said Serena. "He came to show me his designs. Seiya invited him for dinner. He should be here any minute."

"Oh, speaking of dinner." Darien turned to Setsuna. "Setsuna I'll just a minute. I'll meet you at your apartment."

"That's alright," replied Setsuna. "We'll wait." Darien sighed as he entered his bedroom to change his clothes. He felt something strange about that guy carrying Rini. Rini is always fussy when she's with someone new but a person she knows she's calm. She was calm in this man's hands and Darien couldn't stop thinking about that.

As soon as he changed, he exited his room walking passed the man that was carrying Rini then stopping all of sudden. He turned around and looked at Serena who was trying to avoid his gaze. Darien turned and looked at Diamond.

"Serena can I talk to you for minute?" asked Darien still glaring at the guy.

"Darien don't you think…"

"Now." The two headed to Darien's room and partially left the door open. "Who is he?"

"What?"

"This guy. How does he know Rini? You never brought her to work and he's new."

"I don't know what your talking about Darien."

"Yes you do." Darien ran his fingers through his hair. "Was he with you?"

"Darien."

"Was he?" Serena stayed quiet. She didn't want to answer his question but with her silence she answered his question. "I can't believe you. Why would you bring him here?"

"Darien this isn't the time or the place for this. It's all in the past and you need to…"

"I need to calm down. I can't calm down when I know that guy took my place." Darien's outburst brought the attention from everyone outside of the bedroom.

Then Seiya entered the apartment and was surprised at how many people were in his apartment. They all turned around to look at Seiya as he placed the bag with dinner on the dinning table. He then heard another outburst from Darien.

"What's going on?" asked Seiya.

"Seiya, Darien's arguing with Serena," said Setsuna. "I don't know of what."

Seiya made his way to the bedroom to see what was going on. He saw Serena pleading to Darien to stop arguing but Darien was too infuriated that the man outside carrying Rini is the first man that his daughter saw and perhaps sees him more as a dad then him.

"Darien I'm sorry. I never wanted you to find out."

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Seiya as he entered the room. "We have people outside."

"Did you tell him?" asked Darien. Serena rolled her eyes and turned away from Darien.

"Tell me what?"

"About Diamond," said Serena.

"I know."

"You know. What did you invite him over?"

"Because I like to leave the past in the past. It may not have been thrilling to find out that your girlfriend had some type intimate relationship with this man and that he may have taken the role of father figure for Rini in the first couple of months, but you have nothing to be jealous of. You have a wonderful woman out there waiting with her mother and wondering what the hell you're doing in here arguing with Serena. Now I know you have dinner to get to and so do I."

Darien looked at Seiya and rolled his eyes. He knew he was right and he hated when he was right. He took one last look at Serena and left the room. Darien took a deep sigh and walked into the living room where everyone was waiting.

Setsuna didn't want to look at Darien in the eye as he entered the living room and Luna was confused about everything that has happen. Darien glared at Diamond then he saw Rini extending her arms out to him wanting to grab him.

"Daddy," cried Rini.

Luna was shocked to hear the little girl say daddy to Darien. Setsuna nodded her head and she knew that the secret was out. Her mother was no fool and she was sure to figure out that Darien has a child with Serena.

Darien walked over to Rini and took her from Diamond's hand. Rini giggled as Darien took her into his arms.

"You're one lucky guy," said Diamond.

"Why would you say that?" asked Darien.

"The kid adores you."

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Luna.

"Mother…" Setsuna started saying. "Darien has child with Serena, Rini. I didn't want you to know this because you'd think…I don't know what you would think, but I do know what I think. I think that Darien is a wonderful father and a very caring boyfriend. And nothing in his past will ever make me think other wise. I love him and everything that's about him."

Luna didn't say word as he looked at the couple who were waiting for her response. The living room was eerily quiet that a pin could be heard. No one said a word as Luna processed the idea of Darien being a father.

In Darien's room, Serena was sitting on Darien's bed looking out the window. Seiya was still in the room and walked over to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and Serena looked up at him.

"I never wanted him to find out," said Serena. "I didn't think that he'd figured it out just by seeing him." Serena sighed and turned around to face Seiya. "I don't blame him for being mad at because I know I'd be mad at myself if I were him."

"It's all in the past," said Seiya. "It doesn't matter now."

"It does matter Seiya that's the point. He'll always resent me for that." Serena stood up and looked at Seiya. "If only I weren't a chicken of telling him that I was pregnant then we'd still be together and have some kind of normal life…" Seiya looked at her with a serious face.

"Me and you aren't normal?"

"Seiya that's not what I meant. I just regret my past decisions. It has nothing to do with you."

"Because you still want to be with Darien. Just say it Serena."

"No, Seiya…"

"I'm tired of playing this game." Seiya backed away and out of the room.

"Seiya wait." Serena cried out getting everyone's attention in the living room.

"Diamond, going to have take a rain check on dinner." Diamond nodded his and grabbed his jacket as he made his way to the door. "Luna, Setsuna enjoy your evening." Seiya put his jacket on and followed Diamond out the door.

As the two exit Andrew came into the apartment with groceries. He was wondering where the two were going then was surprise to see more people in the apartment. They all were still quiet except for Serena who was crying. Andrew dropped his groceries and went to her side.

"What's going on here?" asked Andrew. "Serena what happen?"


	48. Open Your Eyes

Chapter 48. Three Dad's and a Little Rini.  
Open Your Eyes

At the hospital, Mina was falling asleep in the seat next to Yaten's bed. She had dozed off after Lita had brought her some of her things for her to stay the night at the hospital. Lita insisted on staying but Mina wouldn't have it.

Later that night, Yaten began to stir in the bed and he opened his eyes. The room was dark but a light from underneath the door lighten the room. The curtains on the window behind where Mina was resting had a little snag that brought the brightness of the moon inside the room. The small amount of light glowed around Mina making her look like an angel. Yaten looked at Mina who he knew was totally uncomfortable on the chair she was sleeping on. He tried to move closer to her but regrets his move when he his head started pounding.

"Ow!" Yaten mumbled under his breath. He decided to lay back down and closed his eyes until the pounding of his head lessen. He re-opened them again to look at Mina who was slouched back on the chair with her head leaning on her shoulder and her left hand on her stomach. He took a deep sigh before he drifted back to sleep.

Darien left his apartment along with Luna and Setsuna without saying a word. Neither of them said a word as they entered Setsuna's apartment. Luna headed into the kitchen and began to serve dinner. They all sat down to eat and still no one spoke.

Setsuna could not take the silence anymore and stood up leaving the apartment. Darien quickly went after her leaving Luna alone in the apartment. Setsuna was at the elevators and wanted to touch the button but something stopped her. She turned around and saw Darien walk over to her.

"I'm not in love with Serena," said Darien. Setsuna was surprised that he knew what she wanted to know. "I just can't help feeling if I paid more attention to her or if I…She wouldn't have had our baby away from her family and friends." Darien ran his hand through his hair. "I made her think that my future was more of a priority than hers." He sighed as he walked closer to Sestuna who had not moved the instant Darien began to speak. "Serena was my first real love and I'll always love her in a way I can't explain. She's the mother of my daughter and I love her because of that. She's my best friend and I wasn't there when she needed me the most. I'll regret that for the rest of my life and finding out that someone took that position from me is heart wrenching."

Setsuna looked at Darien who was almost at the break of crying. She was confused inside because she wanted to yell at him for acting the way acted in the apartment in front of her mother and not saying one word after leaving the apartment. She wanted him to plead to her that he was wrong to have done what he did and be on his knees with his head down, but he exposed his heart to her.

"I'm sorry I exploded the way I did. It wasn't right to…" Setsuna interrupted Darien by walking up to him and silencing him with a kiss.

Seiya and Diamond were walking out of the apartment building. The two stop at the side walk and turn to each other.

"You don't know her," said Diamond partly laughing.

"What?" asked Seiya confused by his question and his laughing.

"Don't you ever wonder why she picked you over the love of her life?"

"She hasn't."

"She's the best thing you're ever going to get, so don't lose her for this stupid reason." Diamond walked down the street over to his car. Seiya watched him go then looked up to the apartment building.

Back in the apartment, Andrew lead Serena to the sofa as she told him about what happen. At first Andrew was mad at both of his friends for making his sister cry but he listen to everything that she said.

"He never was suppose to know," said Serena. "Everything was perfect." Serena wipes her tears and looked at Andrew with her teary blue eyes. "I guess I'm not meant to have a perfect life."

"That's not true Serena," said Andrew. "A lot people love you and you can't help it, but do you really know why they love you."

"Andrew."

"It's not because your pretty. It's because you are you. You're kind hearted and sweet to everyone you meet and people can't help but love you for that wonderful quality that you have."

"Okay, so what." Serena got up from the sofa. "So everyone loves me cause I'm nice to people. I'm not. I'm selfish, I'm a liar and I abandon my daughter because I was overwhelmed about coming back home. What crazy person would think that I'm nice?"

"Serena don't say that about yourself. You're not perfect I give that and you made mistakes. Who hasn't? But your biggest mistake will be letting stubborn Seiya win this fight." Serena laughed at her brother's comment. She knew Seiya could be stubborn jus like Darien. Maybe the two have some things in common after all.

"Every time we fight he always comes back." Serena drops down on the sofa. "I don't think he's going to come back."

"Then don't let him go." Andrew grabbed Serena's hands and looked into Serena's baby blues. Determination crossed through her mind and she quickly got up and ran to the door.

"Watch Rini for me." Serena rushed to the elevator's but they seem too slow. She then ran to the stairs.

Back outside, Seiya was about to walk down the street when someone spotted him from across the street. Seiya was surprised to see her again as she crossed the street and walked over to him.

"What a surprise," said Kakyuu with a warm smile. "I think it's fate that we meet again."

"No, not really," said Seiya.

"I never stop thinking about you when I left. You always made me feel safe." She intertwine her arm with his.

"Kakyuu I…" Kakyuu placed her fingers on his lips to silence him.

"I never should of left. I was happiest with you." She bowed her head and looked into Seiya's intense blue eyes. Kakyuu caressed his face and lean in to kiss him lightly on the lips.

Serena out of breath made it to the ground floor and rushed out the door. Approaching the entrance of the building she sees a figure that looked like Seiya standing outside. She was thrilled that he hadn't walked off as she pushed the door open. When she got closer she saw some red head kissing him and stopped on her tracks with the entrance door half opened. She saw Seiya push her lightly away from him.

"Kakyuu no," said Seiya.

Kakyuu felt sad that Seiya rejected her then she saw Serena at the entrance of the building. She had a confused and fluster expression. Seiya noticed that Kakyuu's attention suddenly fell on someone else and he turn around.

"Serena."

Serena was in shock but that didn't stop her from darting down the side walk. Seiya quickly pushed Kakyuu aside and rushed right after her calling out to her. Kakyuu watched Seiya leave her with her heart broken and realizing that she was no longer the apple of his eye. A small tear fell down her cheek and she watched Seiya chase after Serena. She composed herself and return to her apartment across the street.

Seiya was relief when Serena had stopped running. He felt like he was running for miles after her. After he caught his breath, he noticed that Serena still had her back to him and he could hear a little whimper coming from her.

"Kakyuu, she was my first love," said Seiya talking about the red head Serena saw lip locking with Seiya. He took a deep sigh and bowed his head. "I felt guilty for saying what I said earlier. It bothered me that you cared what he thinks." Seiya rolled his eyes and was a little ashamed that he showed his vulnerability to Serena. He took a deep breath and continue his speech.

"You make feel like I'm not worth being with you and that I'll never live up to your expectations cause I'll always be compared to Darien. I'm not Darien and I'm not taking his place. I just hope that you can find a place for me in your heart that…"

"You are in my heart," said Serena still with her back to him. "In a special place. Since the night at the Halloween party I had a deep feeling in my gut that you were the type of person I've been looking for all my life. I realized it later but fate seems to be a bit stronger than I."

"Serena." Seiya walked over to her and turned her around. He wiped a couple tears that were still streaming down her cheek. "Am I not enough for you?" He fell to his knees and grabbed her hand kissing it. Serena wide eyed looked at Seiya looking like he is begging her to respond sincerely.

"Seiya." Serena began to cry even more then grabbed him and hugged him tight. "You're enough and so much more. Don't ever think I don't appreciate you because I do. I can't help it with these mood swings. I'm just a complicated girl. Please forgive me." Seiya still holding unto Serena smelling the aroma of her shampoo smiled because the answer to his question was answered perfectly. The couple stayed there hugging each other for a while. They didn't care that it was cold out because they were covered in each others warmth both body and soul.

The next morning, Mina woke up at the hospital and almost jumped out of her chair when she didn't see Yaten laying on the bed. She ran to the door and was about to yell when Yaten exited the bathroom fully dressed. He looked at her with a strange look.

"Yaten," she called his name and hugged him tight. Yaten rolled his eyes then wrapped his arms around her. "What are you doing up? You'll hurt yourself."

"I'm fine," said Yaten. "I was awake since last night."

"You were." Mina pulled away from him and stared at him.

"Yeah." Yaten walked over to the bed so he could put his shoes on. "You were sleeping like an angel. Weren't you uncomfortable in that chair?"

"No, it's good for my back." Mina looked away and rubbed the back of her neck. "What are you doing? Where are going?" She saw Yaten get up from the bed and reach for his jacket then head for the door.

"Leaving."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you're not well."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Yaten." Mina pulled him and he turn to face her. "Please, I almost lost you and now you're trying to be all macho leaving the hospital." Mina looked at Yaten with watery eyes and Yaten gave in to her worried expression. He grabbed hold of her and pulled her close. He soothed her back and felt her cry on his chest.

"Okay, I'll stay."

AN: I know I've taken like forever. I'm sorry. Major Writers block. Don't worry it will all end soon. I hoped you enjoyed the chap.


End file.
